Qndo o amor acontece
by Charlie Agron Sarfati
Summary: Uma toalha caindo faz nascer um sentimento ou revelar o que já existia? Achele fic Ps: eu ja postei essa fic no Nyah! Mas agora to passando para o FF.


Lea POV

Eu não sabia como tudo havia chegado no ponto que chegou, em um minuto Dianna era apenas minha amiga e no segundo eu não conseguia parar de imaginar como seria beijá-la, tocá-la – Lea para com isso, daqui a pouco ela percebe a sua cara de idiota pra ela-

Dianna POV

Eu jamais gostei de nenhuma garota, nunca me senti atraída por nenhuma delas, então o que mudou? Ah... eu sei bem o que mudou me lembro como se fosse hoje

_Flashback_

_Eu estava chegando no nosso apartamento – havia três meses que dividíamos um- sabia que Lea já estava em casa, assim que entrei não a vi mas pude sentir o cheiro dos seus sais de banho invadirem o ambiente, fechei os olhos para absorver o aroma, mas foi ai que tudo mudou, meu devaneio por substituído pelo barulho da escada, abri os olhos e tive a melhor visão do mundo, Lea estava molhada, enrolada na toalha, ouvi de longe o barulho do chuveiro ainda ligado, quando ela me viu se assustou e deixou a toalha cair, tive um segundo para me maravilhar antes de tapar os olhos envergonhada_

_–Le..lea, o-o que você esta fazendo? –perguntei nervosa-_

_Ela sorriu_

_–Desculpa... a água estava fria e eu vim esquentar o gás... Di, você já pode abrir os olhos, já estou com a toalha. – disse sorrindo-_

_Eu sorri para ela_

_–Vai pro chuveiro que eu esquento para você!_

_–Brigada minha lady!_

_Ela voltou pro chuveiro e eu esquentei a água para ela, fui para o nosso quarto – sim, só havia um quarto no apartamento-, deitei na cama e fechei os olhos, a imagem de Lea nua na minha frente não saia da minha cabeça, senti um calor percorrer meu corpo em direção ao meio de minhas pernas, podia ouvir Lea cantando no banheiro da suíte, fiquei pensando nela se ensaboando, pelada, tão perto de mim, e num ato impensado levei minha mão até minha calça, por dentro da calcinha, estava muito molhada, respirei fundo enquanto imaginava beijar Lea, passar minhas mãos por aquele corpo perfeito, comecei a movimentar meus dedos, brincando com meu clitóris e introduzindo dois dedos em minha intimidade, aumentei a velocidade enquanto minha respiração ficava falha, arqueava meu corpo de encontro aos meus dedos, não ouvi quando o chuveiro desligou, apenas aumentei a intensidade dos movimentos, senti meu corpo tremer, eu estava tão perto do ápice, quando ouvi o barulho da porta do banheiro abrindo, e retirei minhas mãos rapidamente, Lea não viu nada._

_Ela saiu do banheiro já vestida para minha tristeza._

_–Lady Di, obrigada por salvar minha vida! – ela sorriu-_

_Sorri de volta ainda nervosa pelo susto._

_–Sem problemas_

_–Di... olha, acho que me machuquei aqui! – ela apontou para o seu queixo que estava vermelho-_

_Esquecendo de onde minha mão estava antes, coloquei a mão no seu queixo, levantando um pouco para ver melhor._

_–Sua mão está com um cheiro bom Di... doce_

_Ela sorriu pra mim, e eu fiquei sem palavras, perdi completamente o ar quando a vi lamber de leve o meu dedo_

_–Gosto bom...É algum creme novo?_

_Não consegui responder, apenas corri para o chuveiro para terminar o que havia começado no quarto._

_Fim do Flashback_

Já faziam três dias desde esse "incidente" e de lá pra cá nós mudamos uma coma outra, eu porque não conseguia olhar pra ela sem querer beijá-la, e ela apenas me olhava séria as vezes, tinha medo que ela tivesse percebido o que aconteceu e estivesse chateada. Mas nenhuma das duas tocou no assunto por um bom tempo.

LEA POV

Mais um dia de trabalho, eu e Di saíamos juntas do nosso trailer, até isso a gente dividia, e mesmo com todas as piadas até do elenco sobre ficarmos o tempo todo juntas eu fingia nao entender, nao precisava de mais nada me confundindo além de já a ter o tempo todo comigo.

Tinha o dia inteiro planejado para ficar o mais longe possível da Dianna, era dificil demais ficar perto dela, a abraçando, a tocando sem poder fazer nada, e eu jamais colocaria nossa amizade em risco por isso, então aquele dia, evitei almoçar com ela, e passei a maior parte do tempo fugindo dos seus olhares que parecem que invadem minha alma.

Tudo ia de acordo com os planos, até Ryan chegar

–Bom meninas, voces já ensaiaram, mas agora preciso gravar a cena.

–Qual? -perguntei distraida-

–Start me up... vao trocar de roupa por favor.

Fomos todas ao banheiro segurando nossas sacolas separadas com as roupas, eu, Amber, Jenna, Naya, Heather e Di... fui a primeira a trocar de roupa, me olhei no espelho e sabia que estava bonita, perdi o folego quando vejo de longe o olhar de Dianna em mim, ela disfarçou rapido e entrou na cabine para trocar a dela.

A ideia de provocar Dianna era muito boa, mas quando me vi sendo provocada perdi o chão, Di conseguia estar ainda mais linda com a roupa preta colada no corpo, a bandana na cabeça fazia ela parecer rebelde e gostosa - era a unica forma que eu conseguia descreve-la- ela olhou pra mim sorrindo e deu uma piscadinha antes de sair em direçao a sala do coral, me forcei a respirar de novo, balancei a cabeça afastando as imagens que começavam a se formar e sai do banheiro.

**É guerra que a Dianna quer? Tudo bem então, vamos brincar. **pensei com um sorriso malicioso.

Nunca me entreguei tanto a uma performance, dancei da forma mais sensual possivel, fazendo questao de tocar todas as meninas menos ela, nossos olhares se encontravam e ambas tinham um brilho nele, ela me provocava dançando bem perto da Heather, e eu sentia meu corpo arder de ciumes, eu estava na frente dela e sabia que ela estava me olhando, fiz questao de rebolar devagar, sorrindo ao imaginar o que aquilo fez com ela, a musica durou pouco, ambas saimos em silencio enquanto as meninas riam e comemoravam como havia sido bom. Eu nao tinha cara de olhar para ela.

Pensamento da Lea em negrito

Pensamento da Dianna em Itálico

Dianna pov

O que eu fiz? Nao conseguia entender, tudo bem que desde que a vi nua nao consigo parar de encarar Lea o tempo todo, e me perder naqueles olhos castanhos, mas ela precisava fugir de mim que nem o Diabo da cruz?

Eu e Lea iamos para o trabalho, e Lea ainda estava calada no carro.

–Lee.. aconteceu alguma coisa? - perguntei preocupada-

–Claro que nao Di... porque a pergunta?

–Não sei, você está séria, fugindo de mim tens uns dias!

–Impressão sua **– ai meu deus será que ela percebeu?-**

_Impressão sei... ela nem olha pra minha cara, ai meu deus, será que ela percebeu aquele dia? Não, não, claro que não ela teria falado alguma coisa não?_

O silêncio voltou ao carro, assim que chegamos ao set, passamos rapido pelo nosso trailer, Lea ainda nao olhava muito para mim, assim que chegamos Ryan veio falar conosco.

–Bom meninas, voces já ensaiaram, mas agora preciso gravar a cena.

–Qual? -ela perguntou distraida-

–Start me up... vao trocar de roupa por favor.

Todas as meninas foram ao banheiro trocar de roupa, Lea ja havia trocado a dela rapidamente e meu deus, o que era aquela roupa nela? A roupa era preta, de couro, e marcava exatamente onde precisava ser marcado, a calça nao deixava espaço nem para o ar passar por ali, o que a tornava ainda mais maravilhosa, me perdi olhando sua bunda, simplesmente parada ali, admirando, imaginando, fiquei roxa de vergonha quando vi que ela me olhava pelo espelho, me apressei em entrar na cabine e trocar minha roupa, as meninas em volta pareciam completamente distraidas ao que acontecia, provavel porque Naya e Heather se olhavam da mesma forma que eu e Lea, e Jenna e Amber discutiam como se colocava a bandana corretamente, me olhei no espelho e vi que eu realmente estava muito bonita com aquela roupa, Lea me olhava. _Meu deus, ela está me olhando como eu a olhava... espera... isso quer dizer que ela está imaginando o que eu também estava? Ah... isso é muuuito bom de saber_

Eu a olhei e ela disfarçou assim como eu havia feito, eu sorri e pisquei para ela, ela me olhou surpresa, gargalhei e sai em direçao a gravaçao.

Ela apareceu logo depois, com um sorriso malicioso nos lábios que me deu vontade de correr e agarra-la, e a musica começou.

_Meu deus, ela esta fazendo de propósito, só pode!_

Nunca tinha visto Lea dançar dessa forma, ela rebolava, e tocava em todo mundo, tremi imaginando como seria quando ela viesse pra perto de mim, mas nao aconteceu, ela ameaçou chegar perto de mim, e virou voltando para frente, respirei fundo, e resolvi brincar da mesma forma, dancei com Heather bem perto, vi que Naya me olhava com cara feia de longe, mas nao liguei, meu foco era Lea.

A musica durou menos que eu esperava, fiquei em silencio e vi que ela tambem, mas meninas em volta brincavam e comemoravam, Heather provavelmente se sentiu mal e foi para perto da Naya, a abraçando por trás. Eu e Lea estavamos quietas.

Já haviamos trocado de roupa quando Kevin chegou com os meninos perto da gente.

–Festinha hoje?

–Aonde? - perguntei-

–Na minha casa - foi Cory que respondeu olhando Lea de cima a baixo, o que me deixou com raiva-

–Nesse caso eu topo. - Lea estava realmente dando mole para ele?-

Eu a olhei

–Como for... fala a hora que a gente vai estar lá - respondi a contra gosto-

–A gente manda sms. - disse Kevin- Beijo

–Beijo - dissemos juntas-

Irritada pela cara de pau dela, fui andando na frente em direçao ao carro, ela veio quase correndo atrás de mim.

–Di..Di.. espera mulher! - ela veio rindo-

–O que foi? - perguntei seria-

–O que aconteceu? Voce estava normal, e agora está toda séria de novo!

–Que normal Lea? Porque voce vive mentindo sobre as coisas mias obvias?

Ela parou e me olhou, eu sabia que havia pego pesado com ela, seus olhos estavam marejados eu eu me senti péssima.

–Lee... desculpa, nao quis te magoar.

Entramos as duas no carro, indo para casa, ela ainda estava quieta.

–Apenas me fala, o que houve? - ela perguntou-

–Voce que deveria me contar nao acha? - ela me olhou sem entender- Pelo amor de Deus Lea, desde o dia em que eu cheguei em casa e voce estava de toalha que voce nao fala comigo direito, desculpa nao sabia que voce ia ficar tão envergonhada, mas nao foi minha culpa... - eu comecei a falar rápido e vi um sorriso pelo rosto dela-

–Di... é isso? Voce acha que eu fiquei sem graça por ter ficado pelada na sua frente?

Ela falar tao diretamente assim me fez lembrar da cena e afastar rapidamente da minha cabeça, apenas acenei concordando.

–Minha lady, para com isso, claro que não, você que ficou toda séria, eu estava brincando com voce depois, mostrei meu machucado, até falei que voce estava cheirosa, e voce nao me respondeu, quase me empurrou e entrou no banheiro, e só saiu depois que eu já tinha dormido, e de lá pra cá voce está toda estranha, fica parada olhando pro nada, e nao fala comigo direito.

Eu parei o carro no acostamento, o que ela dizia fazia sentido, eu que havia agido estranha, e nao ela.

–Mas... voce sumiu, nao almoçou mais comigo, nem nada. - eu disse confusa-

Ela sorriu para mim

–Apenas porque achei que voce quisesse ficar longe de mim. **E porque se eu ficasse perto de voce iria te beijar... Ai meu deus, porque ela parou esse carro? A gente esta sozinha, nao tem ninguem por perto, Lea, Lea se controla.**

– Eu.. desculpa Lea.. acho que entendi tudo errado, eu estou confusa com... - parei vendo que estava falando demais-

–Com...? - ela me olhava-

Lea já havia soltado seu cinto de segurança, e agora passava a mão pelo meu braço, esse era um gesto comum para nós, mas hoje tudo tinha um peso maior do que o normal.

_Ai meu deus... me ajuda a me controlar... a mão dela é tão macia... tão quente._

Sem pensar soltei meu cinto também, e coloquei minha mão em seu rosto.

– Com o que Di...? - ela me pressionou-

Nao conseguia respirar com ela tao perto, com os olhos fechados me aproximei um pouco receosa.

–Com...tudo. -disse-

Vi que ela também estava se aproximando de mim, sorri ao ver que ela queria tanto quanto eu, deslizei minha mão até sua nuca, nos aproximamos até sentir a respiraçao uma da outra, nossos narizes se tocavam brincando, respirei fundo e fui beijá-la. Nossos lábios mal se encostaram quando meu celular tocou assustando as duas e nos fazendo nos afastar.

–A...Alô - eu tremia de desejo e nervoso- Ah.. oi Alex... - vi que Lea virou a cara para a janela- Não, não, vou sair... sim... depois a gente se fala.

Desliguei e tentei olhá-la, ela ainda encarava o vazio do lado de fora da janela, vi que o clima havia passado e liguei o carro de novo, já em direçao a casa de Cory que ja havia mandado a mensagem.

Lea pov

Porque que ela ainda estava com ele? O que acabou de acontecer nesse carro? Meu corpo estava arrepiado só em lembrar de nosso quase beijo, da sensaçao breve dos labios dela em contato com os meus, como eu queria que o celular dela jamais tivesse tocado, agora estavamos indo para a casa do Cory, ambas quietas.

–Lee...- ela começou- sobre o que aconteceu agora..

–Nao precisa falar nada Di, foi um erro, e nao vai se repetir. - disse seca- seu namorado tem um timming perfeito. - disse sarcástica-

–Não, Lee.. ele não...

–Esquece Dianna, apenas esquece ok? Chegamos já.

Eu saí na frente e já fui entrando na casa de Cory, Dianna vinha atrás de mim com um sorriso estranho no rosto. Entrei e vi quase todo mundo sentado na sala, bebidas em todos os lados, apenas me apressei em pegar uma e sentei começando uma conversa, Dianna entrou logo depois ainda sorrindo. Eu nao conseguia entender.

Dianna POV

Ela ficou com ciumes! Isso é maravilhoso - pensei sorrindo- eu ia explica-la que nao tenho mais nada com Alex, mas ela me impediu, ela saiu em seu melhor estilo Rachel Berry em direçao a casa do Cory, eu ainda mantinha meu sorriso bobo nos lábios, assim que entrei vi que ela já estava com uma bebida na mão, apenas sorri de novo e fui falar com o pessoal.

–Então... o que aconteceu entre voces hein? - Heather estava parada ao meu lado.

–Como assim o que aconteceu? - perguntei disfarçando-

–Di...Di... nao se esqueça que o que voce esta passando com a Lea, eu estou com a Naya, entao fica facil perceber...

Eu sorri para ela

–E voce e Naya? Como anda?

Ela sorriu

–Nao anda, quero dizer, ela me abraça, e me toca o tempo todo, mas nunca passa disso, ela tem ciumes quando eu estou perto de qualquer pessoa, mas ela mesmo nao fica comigo, é como se ela nao quisesse ficar comigo mas nao quer que eu fique com ninguem mais entende?

–Perfeitamente. - sorri triste para ela-

Ficamos conversando sobre nossas paixonites por bastante tempo, de longe vi que Naya e Lea nos olhavam meio irritadas, o que nos fez rir ainda mais.

–Percebe o que eu digo? - ela disse- ela nao esta comigo, nos nunca nos beijamos nem nada,mas veja a forma que ela esta te olhando agora, parece que quer te matar.

Gargalhamos juntas.

–Posso tentar uma coisa? Só para ver se sua teoria faz sentido? - perguntei-

–Claro.

Eu sabia que Lea ja estava bebada a essa hora, e que Naya tambem ja estava meio alta, entao era a hora perfeita, se elas realmente estivessem com ciumes, seria dificil conseguirem disfarçar.

–Sou só eu que estou vendo o clima que esta rolando? - Kevin perguntou para Amber-

–Se for loucura sua, entao é minha tambem- Chris respondeu por ela-

–O que? -Amber realmente parecia perdida, Cory estava no jardim com Chord, e Jenna, Kevin, Chris, Mark e Amber estavam parados analisando o que acontecia-

–Como o que Amber? Olha como a Di e a Hemo estao próximas ali...

–Sim.. e o que significa? - Amber perguntou-

–Agora olha como a Naya e a Lea estão olhando para elas. - disse Mark-

Amber olhou

–Ok, e agora?

–Meu Deus Amber, Lea e a Naya estão quase morrendo de ciumes das duas...

–Ah...

Os cinco ficaram olhando

Eu me aproximei de HeMo, falando sussurrando em seu ouvido

–Observa para a mim, disfarçadamente a cara delas ok? Eu vou fingir que estou falando alguma coisa e voce reage como se fosse um flerte, no final eu vou dar um beijo de leve no seu pescoço ok?

Eu falava no ouvido da Heather, enquanto segurava sua cintura, ela concordou com a cabeça, e sorriu como se eu realmente tivesse falado alguma coisa sexy, eu dei um beijo de leve no pescoço dela, e ela fingiu se arrepiar, eu sorri e me afastei, ainda segurando sua mão.

A expressão de Lea e Naya eram impagáveis, ambas pareciam que iam explodir, vi que Lea se levantou em nossa direção, já alterada.

–Estou interrompendo alguma coisa?

–Depende - respondi sorrindo- quanto tempo voce pretende ficar aqui com a gente?_Meu deus, olha essa boca, ela fica ainda mais sexy com ciumes_

**ela esta brincando né? Como assim quanto tempo? Tira a mao da cintura da Hemo agora Di, eu to aqui...**

– Desculpa nao sabia que estava atrapalhando o romance. - disse rispida-

Hemo sorriu para mim, e vi que Lea estava ainda mais irritada.

Naya ja estava ao lado dela, e vi pelo olhar de Hemo que era a hora de soltá-la.

–Hemo, está tudo bem? - Naya perguntava carinhosamente-

–Sim, estava apenas conversando com a Di...

–Di? Nossa que intimidade hein? - Lea falou rispida, Hemo a ignorou-

– Vem comigo Hemo - Naya disse-

–Porque? - Eu sorri, Hemo nao cederia tao facil assim-

–Porque eu quero falar com voce. - Naya estava com um olhar de súplica-

–Pois fale.

Todos estavam em silencio e Lea ainda mantinha seu olhar de má para eu e Heather.

–Aqui nao Heather... vem comigo. - Naya disse puxando-a pela mão-

Heather soltou a mão dela.

–O que voce quiser falar, pode falar aqui! - Heather se manteve no lugar-

Naya olhou em volta, provavelmente pesando se deveria ou nao fazer aquilo, se afastou um pouco, e respirou fundo.

–Ok entao! - Naya disse decidida-

Heather a olhava

–Antes de mais nada, voce tem alguma coisa com a Dianna? - ela perguntou, e vi que Lea me olhava esperando uma resposta também-

–Claro que não, ela é apenas minha amiga! Você sabe de quem eu gosto.-ela disse docemente-

Naya sorriu

–Então tá, Heather Morris, eu sou completamente apaixonada por voce, e eu odeio te ver com qualquer pessoa que nao seja eu, cada vez que te vejo apenas quero te beijar, te tocar, e nao aguento mais imaginar como ser...

A declaraçao de Naya foi interrompida quando Heather saiu de onde tava e juntou seus lábios no dela, as duas se beijavam com paixão e pressa ao mesmo tempo, nós sorrimos, e as duas ainda sem parar de se beijar entraram no banheiro.

Olhei para Lea que estava ao meu lado, ela agora gargalhava, e eu fiquei confusa.

–Pelo visto a coisa complicou pra voce nao senhorita Agron? - ela falava com deboche-

–Eu nao pretendia ficar com a Heather Lea...

–Claro que não, o Alex nao gostaria não é? - ela me olhou com deboche e saiu-

A atitude dela me irritou, nao aguentava mais esse fingimento, todos já haviam voltado ao normal, bebendo e dançando, enquanto Naya e Heather ainda estava no banheiro, Lea estava na varanda, e eu fui atrás dela estressada.

–Qual o seu problema Lea?

Ela me olhou ainda rindo

–Meu problema? Quem está agindo estranho e voce Dianna.

–PARA COM ISSO! - nao aguentava mais esse jogo entre nós- PARA DE AGIR COMO UMA CRIANÇA MIMADA! POR DEUS, EU NÃO ESTOU COM ALEX MAIS OK?

Ela me olhou surpresa

–Como nao? Ele te ligou agora pouco no carro se voce nao se lembra?

– Lembro sim Lea, mas ele nao me ligou pelo motivo que voce imagina, nós ainda somos amigos, nada mais.

–Ah claro, e voce flertando com a Hemo tambem nao foi nada demais né?

Eu sorri, ela havia admitido mesmo se perceber.

– O que importa com quem eu flerto Lea?

Dei um passo em sua direção, ela deu um passo para trás, eu sorri e continuei avançando, até ela ficar prensada na cerca da varanda, ela me olhava nos olhos.

–Não... não importa...

–Tem certeza que não? - sorri aproximando meu rosto dela-

–Eu... eu... esqueci como se respira... - ela sorriu-

Eu sorri para ela, e aproximei ainda mais nossos lábios, finalmente os tocando, ela gemeu ao contato de nossos lábios e senti meu corpo tremer, passei a lingua por seu labio inferior pedindo permissão, ela sorriu e abriu sua boca para a passagem da minha lingua, no instante em que nossas linguas se tocaram uma explosão aconteceu com as duas, nos aproximamos ainda mais, ela tinha uma das maos em minha nuca aprofundando o beijo, nossas linguas brincavam entre si, eu mordia seu lábio, e ela chupou minha lingua me fazendo gemer em sua boca, passei minhas maos por sua cintura, a trazendo mais para perto, sua outra mao estava em minhas costas, acariciando, nos separamos sorrindo

–Ha quanto tempo que eu sonho com isto... - ela disse sussurrando-

– Eu também sonho... desde que te vi de toalha pela casa.

Rimos juntas, e nos aproximamos para novamente nos beijarmos com o mesmo entusiasmo de antes.

Lea POV

Quem acendeu a luz? Ah... me deixa dormir...

Abri os olhos, estava no meu quarto em casa, olhei para minha barriga e vi o braço da Dianna abraçado nela, sorri, vi que a razao do meu incomodo era a cortinha que já havia aberto, virei meu corpo ficando de frente para ela, as lembranças da noite passada invadiram minha mente.

_Flashback_

_Depois do que aconteceu no carro, nós fomos para a casa do Cory, eu sentia meu corpo tremer de raiva ao lembrar da ligaçao do Alex para ela justo quando ela estava tão perto de mim._

_Minha raiva só aumentou quando vi de longe que ela e HeMo se falavam perto demais, conhecia o olhar da Dianna para saber que ela estava flertando.. era muita cara de pau..__o que ela quer? primeiro quase me beija, depois fala com o namoradinho no telefone toda carinhosa e agora fica flertando com a HeMo? Dianna quer pegar quem estiver na frente agora?_

_Meus pensamentos severamente enciumados foram interrompidos por uma Naya tristinha sentando do meu lado._

_– Oi - eu tentei ser simpática-_

_–Elas estão juntas? - ela me olhou com os olhos cheios d'àgua_

_–Não sei - respondi honestamente-_

_–Lee, seja sincera comigo ok?_

_–Claro, o que foi?_

_–O que existe entre voces duas?_

_Eu a olhei em silêncio, sabia que tinha que ser honesta com a Naya, mas nao conseguia desfazer a raiva que estava naquele momento_

_–Nada, pelo visto a Dianna gosta de brincar com as pessoas, só isso._

_Naya ficou quieta, assim que olhamos para elas, Dianna estava com uma das maos na cintura dela, falando alguma coisa em seu ouvido, para depois beijar seu pescoço. Senti meu corpo ferver de ciumes, e sem pensar em nada me levantei._

_–Estou interrompendo alguma coisa?_

_–Depende - ela me disse sorrindo- quanto tempo voce pretende ficar aqui com a gente?_

_ela esta brincando né? Como assim quanto tempo? Tira a mao da cintura da Hemo agora Di, eu to aqui..._

_– Desculpa nao sabia que estava atrapalhando o romance. - disse rispida-_

_Hemo sorriu para Di, o que me deixou ainda mais irritada._

_Naya ja estava ao lado da Hemo que olhou para Dianna, soltando ela imediatamente_

_–Hemo, está tudo bem? - Naya perguntava carinhosamente-_

_–Sim, estava apenas conversando com a Di..._

_–Di? Nossa que intimidade hein? - Falei rispida, Hemo me ignorou-_

_– Vem comigo Hemo - Naya disse-_

_–Porque?_

_–Porque eu quero falar com voce. - Naya estava com um olhar de súplica-_

_–Pois fale._

_Todos estavam em silencio e eu ainda mantinha meu olhar de má para eu e Heather._

_–Aqui nao Heather... vem comigo. - Naya disse puxando-a pela mão-_

_Heather soltou a mão dela._

_–O que voce quiser falar, pode falar aqui! - Heather se manteve no lugar-_

_Naya olhou em volta, provavelmente pesando se deveria ou nao fazer aquilo, se afastou um pouco, e respirou fundo._

_–Ok entao! - Naya disse decidida-_

_Heather a olhava_

_–Antes de mais nada, voce tem alguma coisa com a Dianna? - ela perguntou, eu as olhei esperando uma resposta também-_

_–Claro que não, ela é apenas minha amiga! Você sabe de quem eu gosto.-ela disse docemente-_

_Naya sorriu_

_–Então tá, Heather Morris, eu sou completamente apaixonada por voce, e eu odeio te ver com qualquer pessoa que nao seja eu, cada vez que te vejo apenas quero te beijar, te tocar, e nao aguento mais imaginar como ser..._

_A declaraçao de Naya foi interrompida quando Heather saiu de onde tava e juntou seus lábios no dela, as duas se beijavam com paixão e pressa ao mesmo tempo, nós sorrimos, e as duas ainda sem parar de se beijar entraram no banheiro._

_Olhei para Dianna que estava ao meu lado, comecei a gargalhar, deixando-a confusa._

_–Pelo visto a coisa complicou pra voce nao senhorita Agron? - eu falei com deboche-_

_–Eu nao pretendia ficar com a Heather Lea..._

_–Claro que não, o Alex nao gostaria não é? - a olhei com deboche e sai de perto dela-_

_Acho que a minha atitude irritou ela,todos já haviam voltado ao normal, bebendo e dançando, enquanto Naya e Heather ainda estava no banheiro,fui para a varanda, e vi que Dianna vinha atras de mim estressada._

_–Qual o seu problema Lea?_

_Eu a olhei ainda rindo_

_–Meu problema? Quem está agindo estranho e voce Dianna._

_–PARA COM ISSO! - ela explodiu me deixando sem graça- PARA DE AGIR COMO UMA CRIANÇA MIMADA! POR DEUS, EU NÃO ESTOU COM ALEX MAIS OK?_

_Eu a olhei surpresa_

_–Como nao? Ele te ligou agora pouco no carro se voce nao se lembra?_

_– Lembro sim Lea, mas ele nao me ligou pelo motivo que voce imagina, nós ainda somos amigos, nada mais._

_–Ah claro, e voce flertando com a Hemo tambem nao foi nada demais né? - sentia minha pele arder de ciumes imaginando Dianna beijando Heather, ou qualquer outra pessoa-_

_Ela sorriu, e eu nao entendi o motivo._

_– O que importa com quem eu flerto Lea?_

_Ai droga, Lea burra! burra! nao podia ficar quieta né?_

_Ela deu um passo em minha direção, automaticamente eu dei um passo para trás, ela sorriu e continuou avançando, até eu ficar prensada na cerca da varanda, ela me olhava nos olhos._

_–Não... não importa... - disse nervosa-_

_–Tem certeza que não? - ela sorriu aproximando seu rosto do meu-_

_–Eu... eu... esqueci como se respira... - admiti sorrindo-_

_Ela sorriu para mim, e aproximou ainda mais nossos lábios, finalmente os tocando, eu nao aguentei e gemei ao contato de nossos lábios e senti meu corpo tremer,ela passou a lingua por meu labio inferior pedindo permissão,apenas sorri e abri minha boca para a passagem da lingua dela, no instante em que nossas linguas se tocaram uma explosão aconteceu com as duas, nos aproximamos ainda mais, eu já tinha uma das maos em minha nuca aprofundando o beijo, nossas linguas brincavam entre si, ela mordeu meu lábio, e eu nao resisti a tentação de chupar sua lingua a fazendo gemer em minha boca, ela passou as maos por minha cintura, me trazendo mais para perto, minha outra mao estava em suas costas, acariciando, nos separamos sorrindo_

_–Ha quanto tempo que eu sonho com isto... - eu disse sussurrando-_

_– Eu também sonho... desde que te vi de toalha pela casa._

_Rimos juntas, e nos aproximamos para novamente nos beijarmos com o mesmo entusiasmo de antes._

_Ninguem dentro da festa pareceu ter visto o que acontecia na varanda, eu e Dianna nao conseguiamos parar de nos beijarmos, era simplesmente viciante, a girei deixando-a presa entre meu corpo e a cerca, ela sorriu, e desci meus beijos pelo seu pescoço, beijando, e mordendo de leve, ouvia ela gemer baixo perto do meu ouvido o que me fazia continuar cada vez mais, nossos corpos já estavam quase fora de controle, ela passava suas maos pelas minhas coxas, enquanto eu brincava com o lobulo da sua orelha, eu sabia que aquilo estava rápido demais, mas havia muito alcool no meu organismo para me fazer parar, e ela nao parecia estar negando nada, entao ficamos nesse amasso por um bom tempo._

_Meu pequeno paraiso na varanda foi interrompido quando Naya e Heather apareceram_

_–Hum... é desculpa interromper a pegaçao ai! - Naya disse rindo-_

_Eu e Dianna nos afastamos num pulo, e começamos a rir quando vimos que só havia as duas ali com a gente._

_–Acho melhor irmos embora meninas, já são uma da manhã e todo mundo apagou na sala- Heather disse sorrindo-_

_Naya estava abraçando Heather por trás, e eu instintivamente fiz o mesmo com Di, porém ela é mais alta o que nos deixou muto estranhas, ela gargalhou e inverteu as posiçoes..._

_–Bom, neste caso vamos, voces estao de carro? - ela perguntou para as meninas-_

_–Bom, esse foi um dos motivos de interrompermos a linda pegaçao de voces... a gente veio com o Chord, mas ele ja capotou na sala._

_Nós quatro rimos_

_–Vamos, a gente leva voces - eu falei-_

_Entramos as quatro no carro da Di, Di dirigia porque estava sóbria, eu no banco do carona e Heather e Naya quase se comendo no banco de trás._

_–Olha, a gente está sendo simpática em dar carona, entao voces podiam evitar o porno ai atras né? - eu disse rindo-_

_Di me olhou sorrindo, e as duas pararam sem graça, o que me fez gargalhar._

_–Olha dona Lea, porque voce nao para de prestar atençao aqui atrás e presta na tua mulher ai? - Naya me disse-_

_Ouvi-la chamar dianna de minha mulher me fez sorrir, e vi que Dianna provavelmente havia reparado no mesmo detalhe._

_–Porque se eu parar para prestar atençao na__minha mulher– Dianna sorriu para mim- a gente pode bater o carro, e eu pretendo ficar viva por um tempinho._

_Nós quatro rimos_

_–Quem tem tendencia para acidentes de carro é voce Lee.. - Di me disse sorrindo-_

_Sorrimos e deixamos as duas na casa da Naya, e fomos para a nossa casa, assim que entramos em casa Dianna me abraçou por trás beijando meu pescoço, meu corpo todo arrepiou, passei minha mao pelo seu pescoço, beijando seus lábios, ela me prensou contra a parede, a essa altura eu já tinha minhas perna em volta da sua cintura, ela beijava meu pescoço e era impossivel para as duas contermos os gemidos, eu beijei sua boca de novo, mordendo seu lábio, e chupando sua lingua, ela me apertou ainda mais forte com isso, sorri e fiz de novo, e ela deixou escapar um gemido baixo, quando eu ia fazer mais uma vez, ela se afastou de mim, dei um gemido de reprovaçao, ela sorriu._

_Acho que aquela era a cena mais linda do mundo, Dianna com os cabelos meio bagunçados, os olhos escuros brilhando de desejo, e a boca vermelha, assim como o pescoço._

_–Eu... acho.. que é.. - ela me beijou de novo- melhor.. -mais um selinho- a.. gente.. parar... um... pouco- ela em deu outro selinho que eu rapidamente transformei em um beijo digno de mais gemidos._

_–Eu.. concordo.. - disse ofegante-_

_Nós sorrimos, ela me soltou de sua cintura, cada uma foi tomar banho separadas claro, já estavamos de pijama na cama, juntas, viradas uma de frente para outra, eu já estava quase dormindo quando ela sussurrou_

_–Eu sei que a gente falou para irmos devagar, mas eu posso só fazer uma coisa?_

_Eu a olhei, ela tinha um sorriso malicioso nos lábios, que me fez arrepiar_

_–Po..pode_

_Ela sorriu e passou as mãos para dentro da minha coberta, descendo pela minhas costas e parando na minha bunda, ela a apertou na mesma hora em que me beijava, a sensaçao de sua lingua invadindo a minha boca e suas unhas arranhando de leve minha bunda, me fizeram esquecer as regras, e eu retribui com a mesma intensidade, massageando seu seio por cima da camisa, ela gemeu baixo, eu sorri e me afastei..._

_–Di... - eu disse com o rosto ainda perto dela, enquanto minha mao estava parada sobre o seio dela, e a sua ainda apertava minha bunda sem soltar-_

_–Hum..._

_–Lembra sobre ir devagar? - eu disse num sussurro-_

_Ela apenas concordou com a cabeça_

_–Nao está ajudando se voce apertar minha bunda assim..._

_Nós duas sorrimos, e ela me soltou, me obrigando a fazer mesmo, virei de costas para ela, e ela passou seus braços pela minha cintura... adormecemos assim..._

_Fim do flashback_

Dianna POV

A melhor sensaçao do mundo, acordar abraçada com Lea após ficarmos boa parte da noite ao beijos.

Olhei para o lado e ela ainda dormia tranquilamente, 5:00 da manhã, suspirei, meu maior carma era acordar cedo, odiava, mas trabalho é trabalho e não existe opção.

Levantei devagar para nao acordar ela, tomei um banho rápido, e fui para cozinha preparar alguma coisa pra que a gente tomasse café, enquanto eu estava distraidamente assistindo o leite ferver, senti minhas costas molharem e me virei, sorri ao ver Lea, ainda um pouco molhada, enrolada na toalha com seu sorriso de 1000wlt no rosto.. sorri para ela.

–Bom dia lady- ela se aproximou e me beijou de leve -

–Bom dia Lee..- nao resisti e a puxei para um beijo de verdade, invadi sua boca com a minha lingua, ela gemeu baixo, o que me fez sorrir, passei minha mão pela suas costas a trazendo mais para perto de mim, ela passou suas maos pelo meu pescoço, segurando minha nuca e aproximando ainda mais o beijo, a empurrei contra a bancada da cozinha, passei minhas maos pelas suas coxas, a levantando.

A fiz sentar na bancada, suas maos agora brincavam pelas minhas costas, eu a trazia mais para perto de mim.

Ela desceu os beijos para o meu pescoço, eu gemi baixo no ouvido dela e vi que ela se arrepiou, ela mordeu o lobulo da minha orelha, me fazendo respirar fundo e apertar ainda mais a cintura dela.

– Geme meu nome Di... eu preciso ouvir voce gemer o meu nome.. - ela disse com uma voz rouca que me tirou do sério-

–Lea... eu... preciso de voce... - eu falava com o pouco ar que ainda tinha, ela voltou a beijar minha boca, nossas linguas brincavam uma com a outra, eu chupei a lingua dela, e ela suspirou, ela passou as maos pela barra da minha camisa, começando a levantar...

Fomos interrompidas pelo barulho do leite transbordando, me afastei num pulo.

–Merda, merda, merda... a gente vai se atrasar Lee... - eu falei rápido apagando o fogo, e joguei a leiteira já quase vazia na pia.

Lea ainda estava sentada na bancada, com a toalha já torta , a respiraçao acelerada, me olhando com um sorriso no rosto.

–Lee, amor, vai se trocar senao a gente vai chegar atrasada! - eu tentei falar o mais carinhosa possive ainda limpando a pia e o fogão-

Ela sorriu, me deu um beijo e saiu.

Assim que ela subiu, eu parei me apoiando na bancada, _meu deus, como uma pessoa pode me tirar do sério dessa forma? A única coisa que eu queria agora era arrancar aquela toalha dela, deitar ela nessa bancada e... aii Dianna, se controla!_

Acabei de me arrumar, e Lea desceu me olhando divertida.

–Tomaremos café la mesmo né senhorita Agron?

Sorrimos juntas, ela me deu a mão o que me fez sorrir ainda mais e fomos para o estúdio.

Lea POV

Nao havia nada para reclamar, assim que acordei Di nao estava na cama, o que me assustou um pouco, mas a ouvi na cozinha, tomei um banho rápido, e de propósito desci enrolada na toalha, assim que a vi ela estava divagando olhando para o fogão, cheguei por trás dela a abraçando, ela sorriu.

–Bom dia lady- falei dando um beijo de leve nela-

–Bom dia Lee...- ela me deu um beijo de verdade, e quando vi, já estavamos num beijo quente, ela havia me prensado contra a bancada, e depois eu ja estava sentada com ela entre minhas pernas, nossos beijos foram ficando mais rápidos, e mais quentes, meu corpo fervia com os toques dela, beijei seu pescoço e a ouvi gemer no meu ouvido, entre minhas coxas ja fervia, me sentia molhada e nao resisti, cheguei no seu ouvido e disse

– Geme meu nome Di... eu preciso ouvir voce gemer o meu nome..

Senti ela suspirar, seu corpo tremeu, e ela falou sensualmente

–Lea... eu... preciso de voce... - a voz rouca dela me tirou ainda mais do sério-

Nosso clima já estava fervendo, assim como o leite que nos interrompeu quando vazou da leitera para o fogao, Di se afastou de mim rapido, olhando para o fogão

–Merda, merda, merda... a gente vai se atrasar Lee... - ela falava rápido-

Eu ainda estava em transe, pelos seus toques, mas nao aguentei e comecei a rir. ela sorriu para mim e falou para trocar de roupa , eu subi rápido, desci pronta

–Tomaremos café la mesmo né senhorita Agron?

Ela sorriu e eu dei a mão para ela, saímos juntas abraçadas...

Assim que chegamos na garagem já haviam paparazzi nos esperando, sorrimos simpáticas e entramos no carro rumo ao set.

Dianna POV

Assim que chegamos no estúdio saímos do carro sem estar de mãos dadas, o que me incomodava um pouco, mais ainda nao estávamos prontas para que todo mundo soubesse, já bastava a Heather e a Naya, assim que chegamos fomos direto ao nosso trailer, era uma das melhores partes, ele pertencia apenas a nós duas.

Assim que cheguei lá deitei no nosso sofá, enquanto Lea pegava café.

–Você realmente precisa parar com esse vicio de café amor. - eu disse sorrindo-

– Primeiro: Não sou viciada em café, e segundo: eu adoro quando voce me chama de amor.- ela me disse com um sorriso que me fez derreter-

_Olhar Lea pegando seu café, com seus olhos brilhando, e sua forma sensual de lamber a borda do copo depois de cada gole, era simplesmente hipnotizante, como um simples café podia deixar alguém tão sensual meu Deus?_

– O que foi minha lady? - ela já havia parado de beber o café e me olhava encostada na outra ponta do trailer-

–Nada, apenas te olhando, não posso? - respondi com meu melhor sorriso Charlie-

Ai ai, resistir a Dianna é possível, mas quando o Charlie incorpora, é demais para qualquer um

A vi sorrir para mim, deixou o copo na bancada, e veio em minha direçao, eu ainda deitada me ajeitei esperando ela chegar perto, ela sorriu e veio deitando no meu colo, minha mão estava na sua cintura, e ela rebolava de leve por cima de mim.

–Charlie, Charlie, não me olha assim que é maldade. - ela falava sussurando perto do meu ouvido, o que me fez tremer e arquear um pouco meu corpo para mais perto dela-

–Assim como? Nao estou fazendo nada.. - eu disse me fazendo de inocente-

Ela apenas sorriu, e se aproximou... para minha tortura ela nao me beijou, apenas roçou os lábios nos meus, e depois passou sua lingua sobre meu lábio superior, eu respirei fundo, e tentei me aproximar, ela se afastou um pouco.

– Ta com pressa Charlie?

Eu apenas sorri para ela.

Ela chegou mais perto, beijando de leve meu pescoço, eu sorri, ela finalmente acabou com meu sofrimento, aproximando sua boca da minha, num beijo leve, mas meu lado Charlie estava muito forte, segurei sua nuca, e a puxei para um beijo de verdade, minha lingua buscava a sua com vontade, nossas mãos já brincavam uma com outra, mas pelo visto Deus estava contra eu conseguir ter o corpo de Lea para mim, porque assim que minha mao subia pela sua blusa, alguém bateu na porta.

_Só pode ser brincadeira!_

_**Qual o problema de me deixarem ter alguma coisa com a Di? Daqui a pouco eu vou subir pelas paredes, Deus!**_

Lea resmungou antes de sair do meu colo para abrir a porta, vimos Naya e Heather paradas sem graça do lado de fora.

–Sei que provavelmente interrompemos alguma coisa quente aí dentro,mas o Ryan está chamando. - Naya falou sorrindo-

Eu apareci por trás de Lea sorrindo

–Sem problemas, eu me vingo mais tarde batendo no seu trailer - eu disse sorrindo fazendo nós quatro gargalharmos.-

O dia de gravaçao foi tranquila, infelizmente eu tinha umas cenas beijando o Chord, e a Lea beijando o Cory, nenhuma das duas conseguia olhar a outra beijando, e Naya e Heather nos distraia.

Fomos para a casa cedo aquele dia, e mesmo estando louca de desejo, ainda achava cedo para ter algo a mais com Lea, então ficavámos em amassos estremamente quentes até uma das duas voltar a si e parar com muita dificuldade.

E nessa rotina praticamente perfeita, os dias foram passando.

LEA POV

Já tem 20 dias desde que eu e Dianna nos beijamos pela primeira vez, eu sempre tive um apetite sexual fora do normal, e ainda tendo Dianna Agron me beijando e passando suas maos por mim estava ficando dificil demais manter o controle, mas quem pediu para irmos com calma foi ela, então quem tem que tomar alguma atitude mais forte é ela também.

Hoje não temos gravaçao por ser sábado, entao para variar terá reunião na casa do Cory, lá pelo menos tem piscina. Eu já estava pronta, esperando minha lady acabar de se arrumar, era incrivel o tempo que ela levava para ficar pronta, mesmo sabendo que ela fica linda até de pijama.

**Meu deus, eu to ficando uma boba apaixonada. Quem poderia imaginar, Lea Michele apaixonada? Também, olha por quem é... seria impossível morar com a Dianna e não se apaixonar**

Dianna já descia as escadas, como eu já imaginava linda, com um short branco e uma blusinha verde que destacava seus olhos, seu cabelo estava solto e ela estava irresistível.

– Quem é o Charlie sou eu, mas esse seu olhar está muito de cafajeste amor. - ela me disse sorrindo-

– É impossível um ser humano normal te olhar sem ter um pensamento pecaminoso na cabeça, mas EU posso expressar eles.

Ela sorriu e eu a puxei para um beijo.

–Amor... - ela começou a falar mas era dificil parar de beijá-la- a gente... realmente.. - mais um beijo- precisa... parar com esses amassos...- eu gelei e a beijei de novo- se nao...

Eu sorri

–Senão o que? - a beijei com mais vontade-

– A gente vai se atrasar! - ela sorriu e se afastou saindo de casa-

Eu gargalhei e fui atrás dela.

A casa do Cory era bonita, assim que chegamos quase todos já estavam lá, Heather e Naya pareciam Brittany e Santana, haviam se fechado em sua bolha e nao davam muita atençao para ninguem, apenas sorriram para nós.

Percebi que só estavam HeYa, Chord e Chris lá, olhamos em volta, procurando o resto.

– E o resto das pessoas? Nao vem? - perguntei-

– Nao vou poder vir, seremos só nós mesmo. O Chris vai ter que ficar de vela. - Cory disse piscando para mim-

Eu e Dianna nos olhamos e sorrimos

–Se o Cory ameaçar chegar perto de voce hoje eu mato ele. - Dianna falou no meu ouvido-

Eu sorri para ela, mas rapidamente fiquei séria ao ver que Chord sorria com sua boca gigante para a MINHA Dianna.

– Então teram dois assassinatos, o Chord está pedindo para morre também.

Ela riu e fomos sentar com todo mundo.

Dianna POV

O dia na casa do Cory estava bom, quero dizer, tirando pelo fato que ele nao parava de olhar para a MINHA Lea, se bem que era dificil nao olhar.

Quando Lea tirou seu vestido e ficou só com seu biquini frente unica preto, todo mundo olhou pra ela, até HeMo e Naya, eu apenas sorri.

Agora a tarde já caía, e eu estava vermelha para variar, Lea apenas ria da minha cara, Naya e Heather disfarçaram falando que iam preparar alguma coisa para comer, Cory, Chord e Chris foram para a sala achar algo para fazermos e eu disse que iria tomar um banho para tirar o cloro.

Assim que entrei no banheiro da piscina, senti alguém atrás de mim.

– Ta pensando em tomar banho Charlie? - Lea me olhava com um sorriso malicioso-

–Pois é, mas acho que vou ter que tomar sozinha, ou então chamar o Chord para me acompanhar sabe? - eu falei rindo-

Ela me olhou fingindo estar séria, o que me fez sorrir ainda mais. Ela se aproximou me beijando, nossas linguas eram incontroláveis juntas. A porta abriu e Naya e Heather entravam aos beijos sem nem ver que nós duas estávamos ali.

–Ei! Já tem um casal se pegando aqui! - eu falei rindo-

As duas se afastaram e nós quatro caimos na gargalhada.

–Ora, desculpa Charlie, nao sabia que voce tava pegando tua mulher aqui! - Naya falou brincando-

–Pois é, se eu fosse você levava tua mulher para longe, porque quando o Charlie chega, é dificil segurar! - Lea falava gargalhando-\

– Se bem que com um Charlie desse é dificil fugir. - HeMo falou sorrindo, o que nos fez rir ainda mais-

– Olha HeMo, se voce nao estivesse pegando a Naya ai, eu até pensaria em te emprestar ele um pouco.- Lea falou brincando, mas eu me assustei-

–Como é que é? Ta pensando em me emprestar é? - eu perguntei brincando-

–Bom, se o Charlie quer pegar minha mulher, eu posso pegar a mulher do Charlie né? - Naya falou, e nós quatro nos olhamos-

– A gente ta falando sério ou brincando? - HeMo perguntou-

–Bom, eu nao me importaria, mas nao abusa do Charlie HeMo.

De repente nós quatro paramos percebendo que a história tinha ficado séria.

HeMo se aproximou de mim, e vi que Lea soltou minha cintura, fiquei nervosa. HeMo chegou perto e olhou para a Lea, que concordou com a cabeça, então Heather me beijou, um beijo leve, calmo, sua lingua encontrou a minha quase timida, eu ainda estava com a minha mao parada no meu corpo e vi que Heather tambem nao me tocava, nos separamos devagar.

Naya e Lea pareciam um misto de enciumadas e excitadas, nós duas olhamos para elas com medo de que fossem brigar.

Vi quando Lea sorriu e deu um passo em direçao a Naya, se antes beijar Heather tinha sido interessante, agora assistir Lea se aproximando de Naya me deu vontade de matar as duas.

Vi quando Lea juntou seus lábios no da Naya, Naya abriu a boca devagar, e as duas começaram um beijo lento e um pouco sensual demais para o meu gosto, Heather do meu lado tinha o mesmo olhar que eu, antes que as duas pudessem se animar, eu me aproximei e entrei no beijo, senti Heather do meu lado fazer o mesmo, nós quatro nos beijávamos juntas, era extremamente excitante, senti meu corpo tremer, Lea estava ao meu lado e de repente passou a mão pela minha nuca e me puxou só para ela, vi de relance que Heather e Naya faziam o mesmo, coloquei Lea em cima da pia, e Heather levou Naya para de baixo do chuveiro. As mãos de Lea pareciam se controlar para nao irem para os meus seios, eu sorri em pensamento e arrastei sua mão em direçao aos meus seios, senti ela tremer e gemer baixo dentro da minha boca, ela agora passava a mão e massageava, eu gemi de volta, e apertei sua bunda, podia ouvir Naya e Heather gemendo baixo de baixo do chuveiro e levei Lea para o chuveiro ao lado, Lea tinha uma das maos no meu seio e a outra na minha nuca aprofundando ainda mais o beijo entre nós. Abri os olhos e vi que Naya estava sem a parte de cima do biquini e que agora Heather estava com a mão dentro da calcinha do biquini dela, Naya gemia alto, o barulho do gemido delas, combinado com o gemido da Lea, e a visao de HeMo e Naya transando do nosso lado me levaram a loucura, puxei o laço do biquini da Lea, fazendo com que seu sutiã caisse, a visao de Lea sem sutia na minha frente me fez ferver de desejo, a pressionei contra a parede do chuveiro, desci meus beijos pelo seu pescoço, ela passou suas pernas pela minha cintura, pressionando meu cabelo me fazendo aproximar ainda mais dela, desci meus beijos pelo seu colo, chegando aos seios, ela gemeu alto, Naya deu um grito agudo chegando ao orgasmo do nosso lado, e eu ouvi Heather sorrir, e Naya a pressionar contra a parede, comecei a massagear um seio da Lea enquanto chupava e lambia o outro.

O som da Lea gemendo e tremendo na minha boca era maravilhosa, a água quente caindo pela gente, os vidros do banheiros já suados por nós quatro, eu nao conseguia pensar, apenas desamarrei a lateral do biquini da Lea, fazendo sua calcinha sair, e desci minha boca, assim que beijei sua intimidade Lea gemeu alto, Heather já gemia do nosso lado, continuei a passar a lingua, provando toda sua intimidade, Lea se contorcia, e eu adorava, introduzi dois dedos em sua intimidade, e beijei sua boca, beijar Lea tendo o gosto dela ainda na minha lingua era enlouquecedor, coloquei outro dedo.

– Mais... mais.. rápido... - Lea falava sem ar, eu ouvi Heather perder o ar do meu lado e concordando com Lea, Naya sorriu assim como eu, e aumentou o ritmo em Heather-

Eu aumentei a velocidade, e comecei a brincar com minha lingua no clitoris da Lea enquanto ainda a penetrava com os três dedos. Lea gemeu alto e tremeu na minha boca, senti ela relaxar e minha lingua ficar encharcada, e lambi e a beijei de novo, ela deu um gemido baixo e sem ar ao sentir o proprio gosto de novo na minha boca.

Heather e Naya já haviam parado no chao enquanto ainda se beijavam, Naya estava sentada em cima de Heather enquanto cavalgava fazendo com que suas intimidades de tocassem, as duas gemiam juntas, e eu achei que fosse enlouquecer, as tres ja tinham tido um orgasmo ali menos eu.

Lea sorriu olhando para mim e tirou meu biquini, começou a beijar meu pescoço, mordendo de leve, eu gemi baixo, ela desceu os beijos pelos meus seios, eu me senti enrijecer na hora, ela ainda sorria, Naya e Heather ainda gemiam juntas intensificando os movimentos.

Lea desceu os beijos pela minha barriga e sem avisar introduziu tres dedos de uma vez só na minha intimidade, eu gemi alto, e arqueei meu corpo sentindo minhas costas descolarem do azulejo.

Eu gemia alto seguida de Naya e Heather que intensificaram o volume dos gemidos, Lea aumentou a velocidade e começou a beijar minha intimidade, a lingua dela era perfeita, e ela brincava e chupava meu clitoris me fazendo enlouquecer.

Cheguei ao orgasmo junto com Naya e Heather, Lea tirou os dedos de mim quando me sentiu relaxar, e os lambeu da forma mais sensual possivel.

Nossos olhos estavam brilhando, eu e Lea estavamos abraçadas assim como Heather e Naya, nós quatro nos olhamos, e Heather explodiu numa risada seguida por nós.

Colocamos nossos biquinis de novo e saimos, dando de cara com Cory, Chord e Chris sem entender porque demoramos tanto.

Chris olhou pra mim e piscou o olho, ele sabia. E eu? Eu nao ligava.

Lea POV

O dia na casa do Cory foi bom, eu sei que ele passou boa parte do dia me olhando, assim como o Chord ficou olhando para a Di.

Nao nego que isso tudo me incomodou um pouco, quero dizer, eu adoro ser desejada, mas quando alguem começa a desejar a MINHA namorada, algo nao parece certo. Um pouco hipócrita da minha parte eu sei, mas essa é a realidade.

Eu estava saindo da piscina, quando percebi que estava completamente sozinha, Heather e Naya sumiram, assim como Chord, Cory e Chris, procurei pela minha loira, a vi de longe entrando no banheiro da piscina para tomar banho, era a deixa perfeita para mim, fui andando atrás dela que nem parecia ter me visto, assim que ela entrou no banheiro eu apareci atrás dela

– Ta pensando em tomar banho Charlie? -olhei com um sorriso malicioso-

–Pois é, mas acho que vou ter que tomar sozinha, ou então chamar o Chord para me acompanhar sabe? - ela falou rindo mas eu realmente fiquei um pouco incomodada-

Eu a olhei fingindo estar séria, o que a fez sorrir ainda mais. Me aproximei a beijando, nossas linguas eram incontroláveis juntas. A porta abriu e Naya e Heather entravam aos beijos sem nem ver que nós duas estávamos ali.

–Ei! Já tem um casal se pegando aqui! - ela falou rindo-

As duas se afastaram e nós quatro caimos na gargalhada.

–Ora, desculpa Charlie, nao sabia que voce tava pegando tua mulher aqui! - Naya falou brincando-

–Pois é, se eu fosse você levava tua mulher para longe, porque quando o Charlie chega, é dificil segurar! - Eu disse gargalhando-

– Se bem que com um Charlie desse é dificil fugir. - HeMo falou sorrindo, o que nos fez rir ainda mais-

– Olha HeMo, se voce nao estivesse pegando a Naya ai, eu até pensaria em te emprestar ele um pouco.- Claro que eu falei brincando, mas a Di fez cara de assustada-

–Como é que é? Ta pensando em me emprestar é? - ela me perguntou brincando-

–Bom, se o Charlie quer pegar minha mulher, eu posso pegar a mulher do Charlie né? - Naya falou, e nós quatro nos olhamos-

– A gente ta falando sério ou brincando? - HeMo perguntou-

–Bom, eu nao me importaria, mas nao abusa do Charlie HeMo. - foi horrível dizer aquilo, mas não daria o braço a torcer dizendo que estava com ciumes-

De repente nós quatro paramos percebendo que a história tinha ficado séria.

HeMo se aproximou da Di, eu a odiei por dentro mas soltei a cintura da Dianna, vi que ela ficou nervosa. HeMo chegou perto dela e me olhou, eu apenas concordei com a cabeça não conseguiria falar em voz alta, então Heather a beijou, um beijo leve, calmo, nao quis ver se tinha lingua ou não, pelo menos a Di ainda estava com a mão parada no próprio corpo e vi que Heather tambem não a tocava, elas se separaram devagar.

Naya e eu ficamos em um misto de enciumadas e excitadas, as duas nos olharam com medo de que fossemos brigar com elas. Eu disfarcei meu ciúmes com um sorriso.

Dei um passo em direçao a Naya, sabia que Dianna estava olhando quando juntei meus lábios no da Naya, Naya abriu a boca devagar, dando passagem para a minha lingua, nós duas começamos um beijo lento e um pouco sensual, Heather do lado da Dianna, estava com o mesmo olhar que ela, e antes que nós duas pudessemos nos animar, Dianna se aproximou e entrou no beijo, senti Heather fazer o mesmo logo depois, nós quatro nos beijávamos juntas, era extremamente excitante, senti o corpo da Dianna tremer, deixando o ciúmes tomar conta de mim, não pensei e de repente passei a mão pela sua nuca e a puxando só para mim, vi de relance que Heather e Naya faziam o mesmo.

Ela me colocou em cima da pia, e Heather levou Naya para de baixo do tentava o máximo me controlar para não ir com a mão direto para os seios dela, para a minha felicidade, ela sorriu e arrastou a minha mão em direçao aos seus seios, tremi e gemi baixo dentro de sua boca, eu agora passava a mão e massageava por cima do biquini, ela gemeu de volta, e apertou minha bunda, podia ouvir Naya e Heather gemendo baixo de baixo do chuveiro, nem vi quando ela me levou para o chuveiro ao lado, eu tinha uma das maos no seu seio e a outra na sua nuca aprofundando ainda mais o beijo entre nós. Naya gemia alto, o barulho do gemido delas, combinado com os gemido da Dianna, e a visão de HeMo e Naya transando do nosso lado me tiraram do sério, senti Di puxar o laço do meu biquini , fazendo com que meu sutiã caisse, ela me pressionou contra a parede do chuveiro, descendo seus beijos pelo meu pescoço, passei minhs pernas pela sua cintura, pressionei seu cabelo a fazendo aproximar ainda mais de mim, ela desceu seus beijos pelo meu colo, chegando aos seios, eu gemi alto, Naya deu um grito agudo chegando ao orgasmo do nosso lado, e eu pude ouvi Heather sorrir, e Naya a pressionar contra a parede, ela começou a massagear um seio meu, enquanto chupava e lambia o outro.

A sensação da água quente caindo pela gente, os vidros do banheiros já suados por nós quatro,era maravilhosa, apenas senti Dianna desamarrando a lateral do meu biquini, fazendo minha calcinha sair, e descendo sua boca, assim que ela beijou a minha intimidade eu gemi alto, Heather já gemia do nosso lado, ela continuou a passar a lingua, provando toda minha intimidade, eu a esta altura já me contorcia, ela introduziu dois dedos em minha intimidade, e me beijou na boca, beijar Dianna sentindo o meu gosto na minha lingua dela era enlouquecedor, ela colocou outro dedo.

– Mais... mais.. rápido... - Eu consegui falar sem ar, eu ouvi Heather perder o ar do meu lado e concordando comigo, Naya sorriu assim como Dianna, e aumentou o ritmo em Heather-

Ela aumentou a velocidade em mim, e começou a brincar com lingua no meu clitoris enquanto ainda me penetrava com os três dedos. Não aguentei e gemi alto tremendo na sua boca, me senti relaxar e ficar encharcada, ela me lambeu e me beijou de novo, dei mais um gemido baixo e sem ar ao sentir o meu proprio gosto de novo na sua boca.

Heather e Naya já haviam parado no chao enquanto ainda se beijavam, Naya estava sentada em cima de Heather enquanto cavalgava fazendo com que suas intimidades de tocassem, as duas gemiam juntas, olhei para Dianna que parecia que ia explodir,nós tres ja tinham tido um orgasmo ali menos ela. E eu tinha que consertar isso.

Eu sorriu olhando para ela e tirei seu biquini, comecei a beijar seu pescoço, mordendo de leve, ela gemeu baixo, desci os beijos pelos seus seios, a sentindo enrijecer na hora, eu ainda sorria, Naya e Heather ainda gemiam juntas intensificando os movimentos.

Desci os beijos pela sua barriga e sem avisar introduzi tres dedos de uma vez só na sua intimidade, ela gemeu alto, e arqueeou o corpo.

Ela agora me enlouquecia gemendo alto seguida de Naya e Heather que intensificaram o volume dos gemidos, eu apenas aumentei a velocidade e comecei a beijar sua intimidade, eu brincava e chupava seu clitoris a fazendo enlouquecer.

Ela chegou ao orgasmo junto com Naya e Heather, eu tirei meus dedos dela quando a senti relaxar, e os lambi da forma mais sensual possivel, por um instante eu reconheci aquele gosto, mas não sabia de onde.

Nossos olhos estavam brilhando, eu e Di estavamos abraçadas assim como Heather e Naya, nós quatro nos olhamos, e Heather explodiu numa risada seguida por nós.

Colocamos nossos biquinis de novo e saimos, dando de cara com Cory, Chord e Chris sem entender porque demoramos tanto.

Nós apenas sorrimos, Naya e Heather foram andando na frente, enquanto eu parei no meio do caminho me lembrando.

_Flashback_

_Foi no dia em que a minha toalha caiu, depois que eu saí do banho fui mostrar meu machucado para a Di, ela colocou a mão no meu rosto e eu senti um cheiro bom_

–_Sua mão está com um cheiro bom Di... doce_

_Eu sorri pra ela, e vi que estranhamente ela ficou sem palavras, curiosa com o cheiro doce, abaixei meu rosto e lambi de leve o seu dedo_

–_Gosto bom...É algum creme novo?_

_Ela não me respondeu, apenas correu para o chuveiro e fechou a porta._

_Fim do flashback_

**O cheiro... o sabor doce... é o mesmo, então espera! Se naquele dia a Dianna estava com aquele cheiro no dedo quer dizer que ela se...?**

Não terminei meu pensamento apenas explodi numa risada. Dianna me olhou sem entender bem o motivo o que me fez rir mais.

– Lee.. endoidou de vez é?

–Aquele... aquele dia... - eu não conseguia terminar a frase de tanto que ria, e vi que Dianna ainda não entendia o porque do meu surto- aquele dia da toalha...

– O que que tem? - ela me perguntou um pouco preocupada-

–Quando eu falei no quarto que voce estava com um cheiro bom... - eu ainda gargalhava entre as palavras e vi que Dianna ficou branca, o que me fez rir ainda mais-

–Uhum... - ela ja nao conseguia falar, e vi seu rosto corar-

– O gosto da sua mão aquele dia...- ela arregalou os olhos, e eu vi que tinha acertado- é o mesmo que eu senti agora... - eu cai na gargalhada de novo enquando ela ainda estava sem reação na minha frente.

–E... e.. o que..o que que tem? - ela me perguntou nervosa-

Eu ri ainda mais alto, eu parecia uma bebada mesmo sem ter bebido nada. **Alcoolico pelo menos ;)**

–Voce realmente estava se masturbando no quarto? - eu perguntei ainda sorrindo-

Dianna ficou roxa de vergonha e escondeu o rosto na mão, eu ri ainda mais.

–Quer parar com isso? Eu vou para dentro Lee... - ela falou parecendo ofendida-

Dianna virou as costas para entrar, mas eu fui mais rápida, a puxei pela mão, fazendo com que ficássemos muito próximas uma da outra.

–Ei, para, é brincadeira! - eu falei sorrindo para ela-

–Eu não gosto, fico com vergonha! - ela parecia realmente envergonhada-

–Só me responde sim ou não? - eu tentei fazê-la sorrir-

Ela bufou, conseguindo ficar ainda mais linda.

– O que voce queria Lea? Voce aparece toda molhada, a água pingando nos lugares certos, sua toalha caí, foi demais para uma pessoa só. - ela falou rápido fingindo estar irritada-

Eu sorri e a beijei com paixão, ela sorriu entre o beijo.

–Eu sei que sou gostosa! - eu disse rindo a fazendo gargalhar- mas...- a beijei de novo- sabe de uma coisa? - outro beijo-

Ela negou com a cabeça fazendo charme

– Eu demorei no banho pelo mesmo motivo. - ela me olhou surpresa- Ora Dianna, você me deu um olhar de caçador quando me viu pelada, e eu ainda tinha que dormir na mesma cama que voce, e alem do mais, você é Dianna Agron, quem poderia resistir?

Nós duas sorrimos juntas e nos beijamos de novo.

Passamos pela sala recolhendo nossas coisas.

–Amores, nós já vamos! - eu falei sorrindo-

–Vamos? - ela sussurrou no meu ouvido-

–Você não acha que depois dessa nossa conversa eu iria deixar você dormir essa noite não é? E além do mais eu não tenho planos para estreiar todos os cômodos da casa do Cory! - eu falei sorrindo ainda baixo-

Ela sorriu para mim

–Já vão? Eu pensei que vocês fossem dormir aqui! - Cory vinha da cozinha com uma panela de brigadeiro-

–Não vai dar Cory, a Lea está com dor de cabeça- Dianna respondeu para ele e vi que HeMo e Naya apenas sorriram e piscaram para gente-

–Então o Cory leva ela em casa e eu te levo depois gata. -Chord olhou Dianna de cima a baixo o que me fez ter vontade de matá-lo-

Ela deu um meio sorriso para ele e apertou minha cintura por trás de forma que ninguem visse

–Não rola, brigada mesmo assim, mas eu vou pra casa com ela. -ela disse sorrindo-

–Vocês duas parecem mais um casal do que amigas, eu poderia levar a Lea em casa sem problemas! - Cory estava começando a ficar inconveniente, Di não respondeu, apenas me deu a mão e me levou para fora da casa dele.

íamos de carro para casa, que nunca pareceu tão nossa!

Dianna POV

Já se passou quase uma semana, e deixa eu te contar... a vida não poderia estar melhor, quero dizer, infelizmente no trabalho eu ainda tinha que assistir a Lea beijando o Cory ou o Jon, e eu ainda tinha que beijar o Chord de vez em quando, e só quem sabia sobre a gente era HeMo e a Naya, não nego que ter que ficar me escondendo e esconder minha cara de insatisfação a cada beijo que eu via Lea gravar era um saco, mas... ela não queria que ninguém soubesse ainda.

O engraçado entre eu e Lea era que as vezes estávamos apenas conversando, rindo e brincando como duas amigas normais, as vezes estávamos de mãos dadas e abraçadas como um casal apaixonado, mas eu nunca entendia o que mudava, porque se em um segundo perto dos outros a gente agia normal, era só ficarmos sozinhas que parecia que uma bomba explodia, -_não que eu esteja reclamando claro-_como foi o caso de hoje.

Chegamos no set hoje para gravar as sete da manhã como todos os dias, até aí normal, entre cumprimentar as pessoas e chegar no trailer o tempo era curto, mas era só ouvir o barulho da porta fechando que tudo mudava, eu já tinha ido parar sentada na bancada no trailer com Lea entre minhas pernas, e nossas bocas já estavam mais do que ocupadas, nós alternavámos entre beijos quentes e beijos muuito quentes, entre carinhos simples e amassos de tirar o fôlego. Nossas mãos já pareciam automáticas, e devo dizer que eu jamais passei tanto tempo seguido beijando alguém, a gente parecia querer quebrar algum tipo de recorde.

Mas como nada é assim tão perfeito -_a não ser o corpo da Lea- _nossos amassos no trailer raramente iam até o final, sempre tinha alguém para bater na porta e chamar, e hoje não foi diferente.

Um dos assistentes do elenco já estava na porta do trailer batendo direto, ajeitamos nossas roupas já um pouco fora do lugar, e tentamos disfarçar nossos cabelos bagunçados em meio ao amasso, Lea abriu uma fresta da porta apenas e olhou para ele.

– O já está chamando! - ele falou tímido-

–Já iremos, dois minutos!

Eu adoraria gastar esses dois minutos voltando a fazer o que estávamos antes, mas infelizmente ali ainda era trabalho, então começamos a trocar de roupa.

Eu estava começando a achar que havia virado uma ninfomaníaca, quero dizer, tudo estava normal, até eu ver Lea tirando a roupa com todo ar de inocente- que eu sabia que ela nao tinha nenhum- na minha frente para se transformar em Rachel Berry.

Meu olhar ficou parado no seu corpo, fiquei lembrando da noite passada, de como ela havia me levado a lua e como era bom ouvi-la gemer meu nome, ah sim... o Charlie chegou, meu sorriso de Dianna era simples, mas quando o Charlie aparecia era inconfundível, Lea me olhou e vi seus olhos brilharem.

–Charlie, Charlie, não me olha assim que é maldade.

Eu apenas sorri, me sentia tão cafajeste e tarada quando estava "incorporada" com o Charlie.

–Eu adoraria passar um tempo com o Charlie agora amor, mas temos que trabalhar. - ela sorriu para mim me dando um selinho, _será que ela havia esquecido que era o Charlie ali agora e não a Dianna?_ eu automaticamente passei a mão pela sua cintura e aprofundei o beijo, invadindo sua boca com a minha lingua, ela suspirou e com um certo custo se afastou.

–Eu vou indo antes que o Charlie me abuse aqui dentro.

Nós duas gargalhamos e eu fui colocar minha roupa de Cheerio.

–-/-

Acabou que o que o Ryan queria falar com a gente era que teríamos uma turnê, o que era ótimo. O dia passou normal, entre risos e brincadeiras na hora do almoço com todo mundo, até de noite, pelo menos era sexta.

Era um pouco incomodo ver que tanto o Cory quando o Chord ainda nao tinham desistido de nós duas, a gente apenas ria e brincava, fingindo que nao percebia nada.

Hoje era o dia de ter filme na nossa casa.

O glee club quase todo estava lá, menos o Matthew claro, ele devia achar a gente muito pirralho pra ele. E a Ashley que disse que não estava afim. Eu realmente acho que ela nao vai com a minha cara. Harry estava com a avó em casa.

Bom, como sempre eu e Lea dividíamos um sofá, e ela estava deitada entre as minhas pernas, Jenna e Kevin estavam no chão na mesma posição que a gente, Mark estava em um sofá com Amber, Naya e Heather abraçadas na outra ponta, Chris conversando com Darren no chão também e Cory e Chord sentados em uma poltrona para duas pessoas.

Lea levantou para ir beber água, todos costumavam brincar sobre nós duas, e hoje nao era diferente.

– Não é engraçado que a Lea e a Dianna estejam sentadas igual ao Kevin e a Jenna?

Todo mundo riu inclusive eu.

–Nem em fale, cada vez que eu tenho chegar perto da Lea a Dianna aparece de alguma forma! - Cory falou reclamando-

–Não tenho culpa se o Charlie é mais rápido que você!- eu respondi rindo, mesmo sabendo que falava sério-

Todo mundo riu da cara dele

–Se bem, que o Charlie poderia passear um pouco e deixar a Dianna voltar né? Aí EU poderia conversar com ela, enquanto o Cory distraí a Lea.- Chord olhou pra mim malicioso, o que me deu vontade de rir-

Eu sabia que da cozinha a Lea estava ouvindo tudo, mas me fiz de desentendida.

–Sabe, se vocês estão assim tão carentes, porque não se pegam? - eu falei rindo-

Os dois se olharam e exclaram um "NÃO" alto... todo mundo riu.

–Duas coisas...

Lea agora vinha da cozinha falando com um copo de água na mão.

–Primeiro - começou ela andando em direção ao Cory- eu não trocaria o Charlie por você jamais- todo mundo riu e ele ficou chateado- e segundo- ela foi em direção ao Chord- quem foi que disse que eu deixaria você chegar perto dela?- ele riu-

–Isso é injusto, vocês não se pegam e não deixam ninguém pegar vocês? - Chord perguntou rindo-

–Quem disse que a gente não se pega?

Se eu não tivesse visto a boca da Lea mexer, poderia jurar que não foi ela quem falou isso, mas eu vi. Todo mundo ficou quieto, Naya e Heather começaram a rir, seguidas de todo mundo menos Cory.

–É... brincadeira né? - ele perguntu olhando para Lea-

Eu ainda estava parada no sofá, sem saber se ela iria negar ou não, ela apenas andou em minha direçao, sentou na posiçao de antes, virou a cabeça para a trás e me beijou.

Nosso beijo foi calmo, devagar, mas intenso, nossas linguas brincaram uma com a outra, provocando, ela ainda estava de costas para mim, eu ri vendo que parecia uma versão fajuta da cena do primeiro beijo do Jack e da Rose em Titanic, ela terminou o beijo com um selinho.

Todo mundo riu e bateu palma. Cory menos entusiasmado do que todos.

–Espera aí... isso foi sério, tipo... vocês estão juntas ou foi só de palhaçada?- Jenna ainda estava olhando assustada para a gente-

–Jenny, Jenny, é claro que foi sério, você me conhece desde os oito anos, já me viu brincar assim com alguém? - Lea falou sorrindo para ela-

–Então... vocês estão, tipo.. namorando? - Amber perguntou do outro lado da sala.

Nós duas nos olhamos, nunca havíamos conversado sobre namoro, apenas foi tão natural que esquecemos de rotular.

–Bom, quer que eu responda?- perguntei para ela-

–Acho melhor Charlie... - ela disse sorrindo-

–A gente está e não está... bom.. deixa eu explicar, a gente está juntas como vocês acabaram de ver, mais AINDA não estamos namorando.

Vi que Lea ficou séria, sei que não era a resposta que ela queria, e todo mundo percebeu a mesma coisa, resolvi explicar antes que nascesse uma briga entre a gente.

–Amor, espera, deixa eu explicar... eu sou o Charlie lembra? Eu tenho que te pedir em namoro ainda, não fiz, provavelmente por distração, tudo entre a gente surgiu tão naturalmente, que eu esqueci das formalidades, a gente mora juntas, e dentro de casa, a gente parece casadas, dormimos na mesma cama, acordamos juntas, e sabe de uma coisa? De manhã, quando eu acordo, nas raras vezes que você ainda está dormindo, eu fico apenas te olhando, admirando, você é tão linda, mesmo descabelada, com mau hálito e babando - ela sorriu- nada disso me importa, eu poderia passar um mês fazendo amor com você todo dia, ou um mês só abraçada, e ainda sim estaria completa, porque não é só a parte sexual, é você, é o seu toque é o seu olhar, é a forma que você fala o meu nome, é a forma que você sorri assistindo desenho animado, e que você fica sem ar quando eu faço cosquinha em você. Você me conquistou por inteiro, você conquistou o Charlie, com seu corpo, seu olhar, sua boca, seu beijo, e você conquistou a Dianna apenas sendo você mesma. A gente não está namorando, porque eu ainda não pedi, mas eu vou comprar um anel para gente, vou te levar num lugar bonito, mas isso não signifca que o que eu sinto por você é menor ou maior, só por ter um nome a mais ok?

Os olhos da Lea estavam cheios d'água, assim como o de todo mundo ali, até o Cory se rendeu ao que eu disse.

Ela se aproximou de mim, e me beijou de leve, se afastou mantendo nossas testas coladas e sussurrou.

–Eu te amo Charlie, e eu te amo Dianna.

Eu sorri, assim como todo mundo

–Também te amo.

Por fim todo mundo bateu palma brincando com a gente, Chord e Cory pediram desculpas pelos flertes, e depois de contarmos como nossa historia, voltamos a assistir o filme.

Lea POV

Sabe aquelas coisas que passam em filme de romance? Onde a mocinha diz que não há nada mais perfeito do que estar com o mocinho, ou que a vida não poderia melhorar? Pois é... eu sempre achava patético isso tudo, primeiro porque os meus namoros com homens nunca me fizeram ficar apaixonada, e segundo que a idéia de uma pessoa só conseguir te fazer feliz era simplesmente ridícula.

Bom, agora já ouviu aquele ditado: a gente paga pela boca? Pois é de novo... esse sim dá certo.

Porque realmente não existe nada nem ninguém que eu queria mais do que a Dianna, e não tem como imaginar uma vida melhor do que a que eu estou vivendo, e SIM, ela sozinha consegue me fazer plenamente feliz. **Sozinha entre aspas, porque quando o Charlie aparece também é muito bom.**

Eu e Dianna estávamos há algum tempo juntas, nada muito longo, mas era o melhor relacionamento da minha vida, desde o dia na casa do Cory onde eu e ela tivemos nossa primeira vez, eu havia me sentido maravilhosa e mal ao mesmo tempo. Deixa eu explicar melhor, fazer amor com a Dianna era simplesmente mágico, e perfeito, e aquele dia, onde eu estava com ela e a Heather com a Naya foi incrivelmente erótico e excitante, porém impessoal.

Eu não estou reclamando, não me levem a mal, mas aquela foi a nossa primeira vez, minha e da Di, a HeMo e a Naya transavam todos os dias no trailer delas, para elas aquilo foi um extra, mas não entre nós duas, e eu me sentia culpada, fui eu quem incentivou a brincadeira, e fui eu quem provocou a Dianna para que tudo acontecesse, e seria eu quem iria consertar tudo. E foi o que eu fiz no dia seguinte

_Flashback_

_Assim que saímos da casa do Cory e fomos para a nossa, ainda tinhamos nosso sorriso bobo nos lábios, e sensaçao de ter a Dianna tremendo e gemendo o meu nome me fazia arrepiar só com a lembrança, mas nesse instante eu senti a culpa. Tudo foi criado na minha cabeça._

_Entramos em casa e ela foi tomar um banho, enquanto eu fingi que pediria uma pizza. De fato pedi, porém minha intençao era outra, assim que ela entrou no chuveiro eu liguei para o Ryan, dizendo que estava me sentindo mal e pedindo para faltar a gravaçao no dia seguinte, ele relutou um pouco mas concordou. Bom, primeira parte do plano feita._

_Tomei meu banho e fui deitar com a Di na cama, ficamos abraçadas e nos beijando até pegar no sono._

_No dia seguinte ela estranhou um pouco eu falar que nao iria gravar porque estava me sentindo mal, ela se ofereceu para ficar comigo, mas isso acabaria com todos os meus planos._

_Com muito custo a fiz ir trabalhar, e coloquei meu plano em prática, hoje era um dia em que a Di não demoraria muito, só teria gravaçao uma parte da tarde, de forma que chegaria cedo em casa._

_Meu primeiro instinto foi limpar e arrumar todo nosso apartamento, até eu considerar que ele ficou apresentável, não que alguém fosse realmente vê-lo mas..._

_Acabei de arrumar e fui cuidar da minha decoração, afastei o sofá da sala, e coloquei a mesinha de centro para o canto, de forma que havia um espaço grande no meio da sala de estar. Saí para comprar o que faltava._

_A minha sorte era que perto do nosso apartamento havia um supermercado daqueles que vendem de tudo que voce possa imaginar, o que me facilitou._

_Saí de lá com um pano bem grande de seda marfim, um lençol de seda vermelho com elástico e outro marfim para cobrir, com suas devidas fronhas, eu havia comprado uma dúzia de rosas vermelhas e bastante pétalas de rosas de diversas cores e uma garrafa de champagne._

_Andando pela rua comprei balões infláveis em formato de coração, e passei no melhor restaurante de sushi que havia, comprei um barco daqueles que vem cheio de sushi de todos os tipos, uma garrafa de sakê e o mais importante, um kimono de seda vermelho com estampas de dragões dourados. Tudo estava perfeito._

_Entre no nosso apartamento, coloquei as bebidas e o sushi na geladeira, olhei no relógio 16:30, ela chegaria em casa as 18:00, corri, estiquei no chão da sala o pano de seda marfim, fui no nosso quarto e peguei nosso colchão que era bastante pesado por sinal, o coloquei no meio do pano, no chão da sala, o forrei com o lençol vermelho, e coloquei o outro marfim cobrindo, os travesseiros já estavam no lugar, espalhei pétalas de rosas sobre o nosso colchão e pelo chão. Amarrei os balões no braço do sofá que agora se encontrava atrás da minha arrumação. Coloquei o buquê na água e olhei novamente para o relógio._

_17:00, me desesperei, corri para tomar um banho, deixando a água morna bater no meu corpo para me acalmar, eu estava nervosa, mesmo já tendo tido relação com a Dianna, aquela fez foi sexo, hoje seria amor, hoje seríamos somente nós duas, sem ninguém para distrair, os gemidos que eu ouviria seriam somente dela, e não de outro casal chegando ao orgasmo ao meu lado. Me senti como uma criança prestes a dar o primeiro beijo, com medo de fazer algo errado._

_Respirei fundo e esqueci esse perna estava depilada, meu cabelo não havia sido molhado, tudo estava correndo como deveria._

_Saí do banho e de novo consultei o relógio, 17:20, respirei fundo, me sequei e deixei meus cabelos caírem pelo meus ombros, passei um pouco de óleo de uva apenas para me deixar cheirosa, calcei um salto alto preto e sorri, apenas coloquei o kimono, não precisava de nada por baixo, me olhei no espelho, achei melhor prender meu cabelo em um coque para que quando ela chegasse eu pudesse soltá-lo de forma sensual, sorri sozinha com esse pensamento, passei uma maquiagem leve, e me olhei no espelho, de fato estava bonita. 17:45, ok agora estava louca para que ela chegasse em casa._

_O telefone toca, desço quase correndo para atendê-lo_

–_Lee.. como você está? - ouço a voz da Jenna do outro lado e sorrio-_

–_Estou bem porque?_

–_A Di disse que você estava se sentindo mal, quer que a gente vá para aí?_

–_NÃO! - minha voz sai mais alta do que eu esperava- quero dizer... não brigada-_

_Ela estranha, eu sabia que tinha feito besteira_

– _Tem certeza? A Di já está indo pro carro... - eu sorri __**ela já está vindo**__–_

–_Tenho sim amiga, obrigada, a Di está vindo sozinha? - perguntei preocupada-_

–_Sim, porque?_

–_Nada não. - eu apenas sorrio-_

_Ela desligou o telefone, eu corri para a cozinha, tirei o barco de sushi da geladeira e coloquei em cima da mesa de centro da sala, peguei a garrafa de champagne e a de sakê, taças, copos e hashis, olhei em volta, tudo estava pronto, só faltava ela._

_Apaguei a luz central da sala, deixando apenas dois abajures acesos perto do colchão e liguei o som, deixando a música parada para quando ela chegasse._

_Meu coração disparou quando a ouvi no corredor, balançando a chave, fui para o meio da sala, e liguei o som, a melodia de "She - Charlez Aznavour-" começou a tocar baixo, a ouvi virar a chave e abrir a porta, foi por esse instante que eu fiz tudo aquilo, aquele sorriso e os olhos arregalados dela valiam a pena, ela apenas olhou tudo em volta, bestificada_

–_Lee.. eu_

–_Shh.. não fala nada . - eu a interrompi e a puxei pela mão para dentro do apartamento-_

–_-/-_

_Dianna POV ainda no flahsback_

_O dia no estudio sem a Lea perdeu a graça, mesmo tendo sido pouca coisa, só a parte da tarde, mas ainda sim parecia incompleto, e para piorar ela estava em casa, se sentindo mal, e me obrigou a vir trabalhar deixando ela sozinha._

_Dei graças a Deus quando o Ryan disse que já havia acabado as gravaçoes, ainda era cedo pelo menos, todo mundo já havia me perguntando como a Lea estava, vi que o Cory já estava se insinuando para ir cuidar dela, tratei de cortá-lo rápido._

_Jenna disse que ia ligar para Lea, mas eu não conseguia esperar, apenas fui andando para o carro, em direção a casa, pensei em comprar remédios, mas percebi que não sabia o que Lea estava sentindo, então pretendia ir em casa, descobrir o que era e depois iria na farmácia._

_Assim que entrei no prédio já sentia meu coração disparado, Lea estava tão perto de mim, faltava tão pouco tempo para vê-la, sorri sozinha dentro do elevador._

_Saí no nosso andar, brincando com a chave na minha mão, ouvi a melodia de "She" tocar, adorava essa música, suspeitei que Lea estivesse no sofá, largada assistindo "Um lugar chamado Nothing Hill" de novo._

_Virei a chave e abri a porta, e o que eu vi fez meu coração parar de bater por alguns segundos._

_Lea estava parada no meio da sala, com um kimono vermelho, segurando duas taças de champagne, nosso apartamento não parecia ele, o sofá fora arrastado sendo substituído por um colchão forrado com lençol aparentemente de seda vermelho, havia balões em formato de coração, a música ainda tocando, Lea com seu sorriso de 1000wlt, um barco de sushi e um buquê de rosas, sem contar a quantidade de pétalas pelo chão..._

_Perdi o ar e só conseguir murmurar_

–_Lee.. eu_

–_Shh.. não fala nada . - ela me interrompeu, me puxando para dentro do apartamento e me entregando uma taça-_

–_Dianna Agron, eu fiz tudo isso por um simples motivo, EU TE AMO, e você me faz feliz a cada dia, sei que tudo entre nós as vezes acontece muito rápido, mas você é o amor da minha vida._

_Meus olhos já estavam cheios d'água, ela me olhava sorrindo_

–_E porque também... - ela continuou-... ontem, na casa do Cory foi ótimo - eu corei e ela sorriu- mas não foi só nosso._

_Eu abaixei a cabeça, eu havia pensado nisso desde que a gente terminou, não imaginei que ela também tinha se tocado desse detalhe._

–_Então hoje, essa noite pertence a gente..._

_A música She terminou e foi substituída por I feel pretty/Unpretty claro quea letra não tinha nada a ver com o momento, mas aquela música era nossa, assim como aquela noite seria, então tudo fez sentido._

_Ela se aproximou e beijou meus lábios devagar, um beijo suave e apaixonado ao mesmo tempo, eu passei meu braço pela sua cintura, sabendo que não demoraria muito para que o Charlie aparecesse, ela sorriu entre o beijo._

–_Avisa ao Charlie, que por enquanto eu quero a Dianna ok?_

_Nós duas sorrimos, e sentamos no colchão com o barco de sushi, e o champagne.._

–_Amor, isso está... perfeito, não existe outra palavra para isso, apenas perfeito. - eu falei emocionada-_

_Ela sorriu e levantou a taça de champagne, acompanhei seu gesto._

–_Eu preciso de você Dianna, eu amo você, e te prometo que sempre farei de tudo para que você fique feliz, custe o que custar._

–_Sorri para mim - eu falei a olhando-_

_Ela estranhou e sorriu, aquele sorriso que contagia o mundo_

–_Agora me beija._

_Ela se aproximou e me deu um selinho demorado._

_Eu a olhei_

–_Pronto, é só o que eu preciso para ser feliz._

_Foi a vez dela ficar emocionada, passamos o jantar inteiro entre beijos e carinhos, dando sushi uma na boca da outra, já no final do jantar ela se levantou, retirou o barco, deixou as taças do lado do colchão, levou a bagunça para a cozinha._

_Eu virei para olhá-la, ela estava ainda mais linda, ela voltou e parou no meio do caminho sorrindo para mim._

–_Agora eu deixo o Charlie chegar._

_Eu gargalhei e a olhei, ela soltou o cabelo do coque, deixando que ele caísse pelos seus ombros, e começou a desamarrar seu kimono, o sorriso do Charlie me preencheu quando percebi que ela nao usava nada por baixo, ela sorriu pra mim, e deixou o kimono cair pelo seu corpo, se aproximou de mim ainda de salto, o que me fez tremer, eu fiz menção de levantar mas ela parou com o pé no meu peito, me forçando a ficar sentada, eu a olhei de cima a baixo, seu pé no peito fazia com que sua perna ficasse de um angulo perfeito para se olhar de baixo, ela sorria maliciosamente sabendo o que eu estava pensando, passei minha mão pela sua canela, que estava na altura do meu rosto, beijando de leve, ouvi ela suspirar e sorri, passei minha unha pela a parte de trás da sua coxa, e vi seus olhos fecharem._

– _Você gosta disso? - perguntei com a voz rouca-_

_Ela apenas concordou com a cabeça, para mim estava claro que ela estava entregue, mas ela parecia ter voltado a si, e forçou um pouco sua perna me fazendo cair deitada no colchão._

–_Tira sua blusa! - ela falava com um ar autoritário que me fez ficar arrepiada- Agora Dianna..._

_Eu obedeci, até porque acho que ninguém conseguiria negar nada a ela normal, quem pensar com ela pelada apenas de salto alto preto na sua frente._

_Tirei minha blusa seguida do sutiã, ela sorriu, eu tentei me levantar mas ela nao deixou._

– _Agora a calça, pode deixar a calcinha. - a voz dela já estava baixa, e eu começava a reconhecer os acordes de Spanish Guitar tocarem ao fundo._

_De novo a obedeci, tirei minha calça e sapato deixando apenas a calcinha._

– _Quer que tire a calcinha também ou você faz isso? - perguntei sorrindo-_

_Ela sorriu e subiu no colchão, uma perna de cada lado do meu corpo, parou na altura do meu quadril e foi abaixando devagar, eu suspirei, ela parou sentada um pouco abaixo do meu quadril, eu podia sentir a sua umidade na minha coxa e nao pude segurar um pequeno gemido que se formou na minha garganta. Ela sorriu, como ela conseguia ser tão má._

_Levei minha mãos até os seus seios, ela fechou os olhos por um segundo antes de tirá-las de lá._

–_Agora, quem faz alguma coisa aqui sou eu entendeu? - ela segurava minhas mãos acima da minha cabeça, nossos seios se encostavam e sua respiração estava muito perto da minha, senti minha intimidade esquentar._

–_Eu perguntei se você entendeu Dianna.. - ela repetiu ainda perto do meu rosto-_

_Eu concordei com a cabeça sem ar nenhum para falar nada._

_Ela se aproximou mais de mim e passou a lingua pelo meu lábio inferior, brincando com a minha boca, eu tentei morder seu lábio para puxá-la para um beijo decente mas ela sorriu e afastou o rosto, eu gemi meio ao desejo e a frustação._

_Ela desceu os lábios pelo meu rosto, os roçando pela minha mandibula, parando na minha orelha, ela lambeu e mordeu meu lobulo em fazendo gemer no ouvido dela, vi que sua pele arrepiou e sorri._

–_Hoje, eu vou te torturar o quanto quiser... - ela falou com a voz rouca e quente no meu ouvido, apenas murmurei concordando-_

_Vi que ela sorria ao ver a reação que causava em mim, minhas mãos ainda estavam presas acima da minha cabeça e meu corpo se arqueava para tentar ter mais contato com ela._

_Ela desceu os beijos pelo meu pescoço, lambendo, mordendo de leve, soltei outro gemido ao senti-la chupando um ponto específico abaixo da minha orelha._

_Meu corpo tremia de desejo, sentia ,minha pele em chamas, ela apenas sorria, ela desceu seus beijos pelo meu colo, parando nos seios, agora ela segurava minhas duas mãos com uma das suas enquanto a outra massageava um dos seios, o outro ela lambia, brincava com o bico do meu seio, eu já respirava com dificuldade.._

–_Lee.. por favor..._

_Ela tapou minha boca com a mão sorrindo e logo depois tirou._

–_Eu vou soltar as suas mãos, apenas porque eu preciso das minhas ok? Nem tente me tocar... -ela falou no meu ouvido de novo, aquela altura eu nao negaria nada, apenas concordei e a senti soltar minhas maos-_

_Tive que manter um controle absurdo para não correr minhas mãos pelo seu corpo, ela agora massageava o seio que havia lambido enquanto repetia o processo no outro..._

_Eu já gemia seu nome coisas sem sentido_

_Ela pegou a taça de champagne do nosso lado e o derramou na minha barriga, a sensaçao do liquido gelado sobre minha pele fervendo em arrepiou, ela lambeu, brincou com meu umbigo e lambeu, eu ja estava desesperada para que ela chegasse onde eu mais queria, ela agora tinha cada mão em um dos meus seios, e beijava minha barriga, ela desceu os beijos, eu gemi, ela passou a lingua pela barra da minha calcinha..._

–_Lee... isso é... maldade- eu consegui falar sem fôlego-_

_Ela ainda sorria, ainda por cima da minha calcinha ela passou a lingua pela minha intimidade, eu gemi alto, ela agora segurava a minha cintura, minha pele precisava do toque dela, ela desceu os beijos pela minha coxa, soltei um gemido de frustaçao de novo e ela sorriu, ela chupou a parte interna na minha coxa, perto do joelho, eu gemi alto, sabia que ficaria a marca mas nao me importei, ela desceu os beijos até o meu pé, passando a mão pela lateral do meu corpo no processo, depois deitou sobre mim de novo, colocando sua coxa entre minha perna, e me beijou, dessa vez um beijo decente, sua lingua brincava com a minha que parecia desesperada, ela pressionou sua coxa contra a minha intimidade, eu gemi na sua boca, suas mãos voltaram a segurar as minhas acima da minha cabeça e ela repetiu o movimento, meu corpo arqueou de encontro ao dela, ela passou a fazer movimentos contínuos, sua coxa cada vez pressionando mas forte, eu já gemia e respirava mal, ela acelerou os movimentos e eu senti meu corpo tremer, mas antes que eu pudesse gritar seu nome ela parou, e tirou a coxa, e parou o beijo, voltou a beijar meu pescoço, meu corpo tremia, ela sorriu, eu suspirei, ela nao me deixaria chegar ao orgasmo, pelo menos ainda não, ela agora brincava comigo, me beijava de forma quente e diminuía o ritmo, até ficar torturantemente devagar, eu já estava enlouquecendo_

–_Lea, eu juro que se você não me comer agora eu te mato. - minha voz saiu rápida, tudo dito num fôlego só, ela sorriu-_

–_Nossa, não sabia que a Dianna Agron tinha esse tipo de linguagem- ela falava rindo no meu ouvido-_

_Eu suspirei, ela ainda rebolava e brincava comigo._

–_Le.. por favor..._

–_Fala que me ama. - ela olhou nos olhos-_

–_Eu.. te.. amo - nao conseguia tirar meus olhos do dela, seu corpo ainda se movimentava no meu me fazendo arrepiar-_

–_Fala que você não vive sem mim - ela falou rindo-_

–_Eu... ah Lea pelo amor de deus, só faz logo... - eu já nao aguentava mais, ela gargalhou-_

–_Fala Dianna, se nao eu saio daqui a termino sozinha no banheiro._

_Bufei, sabia que ela seria capaz disso se fosse contrariada._

–_Eu... nao vivo sem voce! - ela sorriu ainda mais-_

–_Agora fala... - ela se aproximou do meu ouvido e sussurrou- que você me deseja_

–_Eu te desejo mais do que tudo nessa vida! - pela primeira vez minha voz saiu sem falhas, ela sorriu e eu podia ver seus olhos brilhando de desejo assim como os meus, ela soltou meu braços e desceu suas mãos tirando a minha calcinha, eu gemi e fechei os olhos esperando o contato. E veio... eu senti seus dedos massageando minha intimidade, seu dedo brincava com meu clitóris eu eu gemia alto o nome dela, não sei mais que música estava tocando e nem mesmo se ainda tinha alguma, apenas sabia que aquilo era a melhor coisa do mundo, Lea sorriu contra minha pele, introduziu dois dedos juntos enquanto sua lingua brincava e sugava meu clitoris, eu gemia e perdia a fala_

–_Mais... rápido...- eu finalmente consegui falar em meio aos gemidos-_

_Ela intensificou a velocidade dos dedos introduzindo mais um, sua lingua subia pelo meu corpo, enquanto ela bombeava com velocidade e gentileza ao mesmo tempo, ela me beijou com meu gosto em sua boca, seus dedos agora agiam rápido e seu polegar brincava com minha área mais sensivel, eu gemia contra seu rosto, sentia meu corpo tremer de cima a baixo, uma corrente elétrica passou pelo corpo_

–_Me olha, quero ver você gozar olhando nos meus olhos. - a voz dela falando aquilo era o que faltava, eu lutei para manter meu olhar preso ao dela enquanto meu corpo se contorcia em um dos orgasmos mais intensos da minha vida, ela retirou os dedos e os lambeu, lambendo em seguida a minha intimidade, eu não tinha forças para me mexer._

_Ela sorriu e deitou do meu lado._

– _Você...é... perfeita! - eu falei em meio a respiraçao falha-_

–_Você me faz querer ser perfeita. - ela me olhou e sorriu-_

_Eu me aproximei dela e a beijei, nossas linguas brincavam entre si, mudei nossas posiçoes ficando por cima dela, o Charlie incorporou completamente quando a ouvi gemer dentro da minha boca._

–_Charlie, Charlie, saudades de você - ela falou brincando o que me fez sorrir-_

_Pensei em me vingar dela, em torturá-la, mas era impossivel, ter Lea Michele gemendo seu nome nua em baixo de você era demais para qualquer um, demorei um tempo entre beijá-la, e beijar seu pescoço e seios até chegar onde queria, beijei seu sexo devagar, a sentindo se arrepiar ao meu toque, a lambi, brinquei com sua intimidade, antes de introduzi-la com a minha lingua, ela soltou um gemido alto, e seu corpo tremeu, eu sorri, introduzi dois dedos nela, enquanto ainda brincava coma minha lingua por lá, ela respirava com dificuldade e eu sabia que o meu nome jamais seria dito de melhor forma do que aquela._

_Subi para beijá-la e senti seu corpo tremer contra meus dedos, aumentei a velocidade, ela se arqueava, ela tentava me olhar nos olhos tambem, nossos corpos se roçavam um contra o outro enquanto meu dedos se encharcaram e Lea fechou os olhos em meio ao orgasmo que tomava conta dela. Retirei meus dedos de dentro dela, e assim como ela os lambi, ela sorriu, aquela noite não havia cansaço, não havia preguiça, e com certeza não havia um ponto onde a gente dissesse "já chega" ._

_Fomos dormir com o dia já clareando a dando graças a Deus por não termos que gravar._

_Com certeza, aquela havia sido a nossa primeira vez._

_Fim do flashback_

Dianna POV

Eu quase não havia visto Lea hoje, ela tinha vindo mais cedo para o set para gravar, hoje teremos o episodio Britney/Brittany.

O elenco já sabia do nosso "namoro" _não, eu ainda não a pedi em namoro, mas é por falta de tempo mesmo, não de vontade_

Desde que Lea fez aquela surpresa romantica para mim em nosso apartamento, eu quero fazer o mesmo por ela, porém não acho que eu tenha a mesma criatividade dela para essas coisas.

Eu queria contar sobre a gente para o mundo todo, mas a Lea achava que ainda era cedo, e que poderia prejudicar as nossas carreiras, o Ryan supostamente não sabia da gente nem da HeMo com a Naya, o que para mim é no mínimo estranho, ele deveria ter um gaydar também, ou não?

Era sempre engraçado quando nas raras vezes em que ficávamos sem o Ryan ou alguém da produção por perto, porque eu e Lea automaticamente saímos da onde tivessemos para nos beijar, nem que fosse um beijo rápido. Todo mundo ria da gente, Naya e Heather quase sempre faziam o mesmo, mas elas não disfarçavam tanto como a gente.

Os olhares do Cory, Chord e Mark eram impagáveis, pareciam um misto de decepção por saberem que não teriam mais a gente, e excitação em ver a gente juntas.

Heather estava acabando de gravar sua parte, e Lea havia ido ao banheiro trocar de roupa, eu era quase impedida de ir com ela pelo elenco se não a gente atrasava as gravações.

Todos nós, menos as duas, estávamos sentados em uma pequena sala, esperando nossa hora de gravar.

Mark estava no twitter, Cory e Chord discutindo algo sobre carro, Kevin e Jenna cheio de carinhos, Chris, Naya e Amber conversavam comigo sobre alguma coisa do figurino.

Se antes eu não estava prestando atenção na conversa, agora menos ainda, Lea estava vindo em nossa direção com a roupa para gravar "Baby one more time" ela sorria, e era óbvio que o Charlie apareceria para me congelar naquela hora.

–-/-

Lea POV

**Não quero nem pensar na cara da Di quando me vir com essa roupa.** Sorri pensando sozinha ao me olhar no espelho do banheiro, eu estava usando uma saia de prega, blusa branca amarrada como se fosse um top, sutiã vermelho aparecendo, e um casaco fino cinza, minha barriga estava de fora e a blusa estava decotada demais para que o Charlie não visse.

Fui andando em direção a eles, todo mundo estava distraído inclusive a Di, assim que ela me viu ela parou, eu apenas sorri fingindo inocência, ela deu seu melhor sorriso de Charlie, eu me aproximei.

Ninguém tinha me visto ainda, eu estava parada perto da porta, percebi quando Chris, Amber e Naya a olharam tentando entender porque ela havia congelado.

–Di.. ta tudo bem? -Naya a olhava-

Todo mundo olhou para ela na hora, ela ainda não respondia

–Dianna... Dianna Agron, o que houve? - Amber já soava um pouco preocupada, o que me fez rir-

–Ela não vai atender agora - eu entrei na sala e todos os olhos caíram sobre mim-

–Uau Lea... meu Deus, quero dizer... você está... é...- Cory começou sem graça-

–Gostosa. - Naya falou sorrindo-

–Dianna? - Chord percebeu que ela ainda não tinha se mexido-

–Querem ver ela responder? - perguntei sorrindo, todos concordaram-

–Charlie... tá tudo bem com você?- eu perguntei sorrindo para ela-

Ao me ouvir chamá-la de Charlie ela pareceu que saiu do transe, se levantou com o melhor sorriso safado, chegou perto de mim, e sem avisar nada, passou a mão pela minha cintura, me puxando para perto dela, e me beijou com vontade, sua lingua buscava a minha com fome, com desejo, ouvi um burburinho do nosso lado, do pessoal rindo, eu passei minhas mãos pelo seu pesçoco, a segurando pela nuca a puxando para mais perto, ela me encostou contra a parede, eu sabia que precisávamos parar, primeiro porque todos estavam ali, e segundo porque o Ryan poderia aparecer a qualquer hora, mas era impossível, ela parecia uma droga, quanto mais eu tinha, mais queria ter, apenas suspirei e continuei nosso beijo.

– Arrumem um quarto por favor! - a voz da Jenna surgiu sorrindo-

Eu sorri em meio ao beijo mas a Dianna não pareceu ne ter ouvido nada. Parecia que o Charlie havia incorporado sério nela.

–Pelo amor de Deus cadê a Hemo? Já to ficando nervosa de ver essas duas ai! - a Naya falou brincando-

Eu me afastei da Di com um pouco de custo, nossas testas ainda estavam coladas e nossa respiração ofegante. Eu olhei por cima do ombro dela, vendo vários pares de olhos fixos na gente.

–Desculpa, as vezes o Charlie não mede hora e lugar, né amor? - falei brincando fazendo todo mundo rir-

Dianna não respondeu a minha pergunta, apenas de olhos fechados falou um pouco sem ar

–Nunca... mais...apareça... na minha frente... usando isso... sem me avisar antes...

Todo mundo riu da cara dela, até eu.

–Não gostou amor? - perguntei brincando-

Ela se aproximou e me beijou com vontade de novo, meu corpo estava arrepiado. Nos afastamos rápido quando ouvimos o Ryan chegar me chamando, Dianna em um segundo já estava no mesmo lugar no sofá, e eu ajeitei minha roupa, e fui gravar.

–-/-

Dianna POV

Ok, não me chamem de pervertida nem nada, mas vocês tem noção do que é Lea Michele naquela roupa? E ainda mais sabendo que eu poderia beijá-la, e que ela era minha? Foi demais, não tive como evitar deixar o Charlie chegar.

Assim que ela apareceu ninguém parecia ter a visto, mas eu estava parada, não havia mundo a minha volta, apenas ela.

Ouvi algumas vozes chamarem meu nome mas ignorei, só despertei do meu transe quando ouvi Lea me chamar de Charlie, era demais para mim, sem pensar levantei rápido a segurando pela cintura, e beijando com vontade, minha lingua parecia estar incontrolável, enquanto ouvia alguns pigarros e risos do pessoal, ignorei, e a empurrei contra a parede, sabia que se continuasse eu a teria ali mesmo, não me importaria com quem estava vendo, quem poderia chegar, mas Lea parecia ter um pouco mais de juízo do que o Charlie, se afastou de mim, e falou alguma coisa com eles, que os fizeram rir, eu ainda estava com a respiração ofegante e com a testa colada na dela.

–Nunca... mais...apareça... na minha frente... usando isso... sem me avisar antes... - minha voz saía cortada-

Todo mundo riu da minha cara , até ela.

–Não gostou amor? - ela perguntou brincando-

Eu apenas a beijei de novo com vontade, mas infelizmente a voz do Ryan a chamando nos fez separar, eu praticamente voei em direção ao sofá e ela saiu para gravar, todo mundo me olhava sorrindo.

–Ah.. calem a boca! - falei rindo-

Todo mundo gargalhou inclusive eu.

– Nossa hein Charlie? Fiquei até com medo de você! - Amber falou sorrindo-

–Tirando você e a Jenna, todo mundo entende que é impossível não agir dessa forma, nessa situação.

Todo mundo riu, concordando.

Heather chegou logo depois sem entender.

–Nossa, o que foi tão engraçado aqui?

–Você perdeu o surto do Charlie amor, ele simplesmente atacou a Lea quando a viu com a roupa da gravação.

Ok, eu amo a Lea, mas era dificil não olhar para a Heather também, ela estava com a roupa de "I'm a slave for u" . Naya me olhou e sorriu

–Deixa que eu te mostro o que ela fez amor, porque com essa cara que ela está estou com medo que o Charlie volte e te ataque também.

Eu corei, e todo mundo riu, Naya chegou perto da Heather e beijou, a levando para um banheiro.

Amber e Chris voltaram a conversar comigo, e todos voltaram ao que faziam antes.

Pelo menos Lea poderia ficar com aquela roupa até o fim do dia. E eu garanto que me divertiria muito com isso.

Dianna POV

Eu e Lea já estávamos há um mês e meio juntas, e eu sabia que ela estava esperando meu pedido de namoro que até agora não apareceu.

Teríamos a semana de folga, porque temos que ir a Boston, era a chance perfeita e eu não poderia estragar.

Eu estou sentada na nossa cama, assistindo Lea dormir, ela parecia tão calma assim, nem um pouco igual ao furacão que ela virava as vezes.

Há cerca de dois dias atrás nós tivemos nossa primeira briga, eu sei que é bobo contar isso, mas foi tão bonitinho sabe? Primeira briga do casal, e tudo mais? Ok, eu sei... sou uma idiota apaixonada, mas não ligo em parecer boba.

Na verdade, a briga foi boba, ela estava reclamando sobre alguma coisa em relação a pasta de dente, e nós duas já estávamos cansadas e saiu uma discussão.

A parte mais legal? Pela primeira vez eu vivi o que todo mundo fala, sexo para reconciliação, e meu Deus... é maravilhoso!

Bom, agora já estamos bem de novo, essa coisa de viver como casada sendo que você nem namora ainda oficialmente a pessoa é estranho, mas acho que faz com que a gente crie uma intimidade maior.

Desci para tomar café da manhã, era uma manhã nublada de segunda, e nós só teríamos que embarcar na quinta.

Assim que o café estava pronto, senti duas mãos me abraçando pelas costas, virei e a vi com cara de sono e cabelo bagunçado, sorri.

–Bom dia amor. - a dei um selinho-

–Bom dia... acordou cedo porque?

–Tenho alguns planos em mente! - falei sorrindo-

–Algum deles me inclui? - ela me olhou desconfiada-

Eu gargalhei

–E é possível eu ter algum plano na minha vida que não te inclua?

Ela sorriu para mim e eu a beijei de novo.

–E quais são eles? - ela me olhava sorrindo-

–O que você acha... - eu cheguei perto dela, passei minhas mãos pelas suas coxas, e a trouxe mais para perto- de nós duas... - a beijei- irmos para Boston... - a beijei

–Mas nós já temos que ir para Boston! - ela me interrompeu sorrindo-

A beijei de novo

–Posso terminar? - ela riu e concordou- nós duas... vamos hoje a tarde, ficamos em um hotel, sozinhas, namorando, sem ninguém para interromper..- eu falava em meio a beijos-

Ela suspirou

–Hum.. acho que eu vou adorar essa ideia! - ela sorriu- Acho melhor a gente arrumar as malas então não é?

Sorri.

Arrumamos tudo rapidamente, um pouco antes de sairmos de casa vi Lea no twitter no celular, acho que ela estava ficando viciada.

Não demorou para meu celular tocar.

–Alô? Ah... oi Ryan, pois não.. sim, eu e Lea estamos indo agora, como você sabe? Ah sim.. twitter... claro. Bom, na quinta liguem para gente quando chegarem lá. Ok, beijo.

Eu falava meio rápido, olhando de cara feia para Lea que agora ria ao meu lado.

– O que você colocou no twitter Lee?

Ela sorriu

–Nada, apenas que nós estamos indo para Boston na frente, qual problema?

Nós rimos juntas e demos um último beijo antes de sairmos do apartamento.

Próxima parada: Boston

Lea POV

A idéia da Dianna de virmos para Boston foi perfeita, na viagem a gente ficou de mãos dadas, parecia que eu esquecia do mundo perto dela, não queria sair do ármario nem contar que estava com a Dianna ainda, mas era tão dificil não ficar perto dela o tempo todo, e honestamente eu gosto de jogar indiretas e deixar todo mundo na dúvida sem existe ou não algo entre nós duas.

A ideia de ser escondido deixa mais interessante, mas tenho que concordar com ela quando ela diz que gostaria de poder me beijar a hora que fosse, bom... nem tudo é perfeito não é?

Nosso hotel era bom, confortável, assim que deixamos as coisas no quarto, vi que a Dianna tinha ido para a varanda, fui atrás dela.

A abracei por trás, deixando meu queixo no seu ombro,e ela deitou sua cabeça para trás.

–Obrigada amor.. - eu disse-

Ela me olhou

–Pelo que?

–Por tudo, por estar aqui comigo, por fazer parte da minha vida. - ela sorriu e me beijou-

–Sabe... - ela virou pra frente de novo- quando eu era pequena, pensava em como seria meu futuro, no que eu trabalharia, com quem eu estaria, e me assustava... mas agora, quando eu paro e analiso a minha vida, tudo está tão perfeito. Quero dizer, amo trabalhar me Glee, amo estar com você, e só falta acertas alguns detalhes, para que minha vida fique perfeita.

–Quais detalhes? - perguntei preocupada-

–Nada amor, outro dia te falo ok?

Ela virou e me beijou de novo, eu acelerei um pouco mais o beijo, passando minha mão pela sua cintura, a ouvi sorrir e se afastar.

–Agora não amor, vai tomar um banho, saíremos para jantar e depois teremos a noite toda para nós duas ok?

–Ainda está cedo. - murmurei contra sua boca-

Ela gargalhou.

–Ok então, vamos dar um volta?

Bufei

–Isso é algum tipo de vingança?

Ela sorriu

–Talvez.

Tomamos um banho rápido, e fomos passear um pouco pelas ruas de Boston.

Assim que saímos do hotel já tinham paparazzi esperando pela gente, por um momento me arrependi de contar que estaria ali pelo twitter, sorrimos, e eu dei a mão para a Di, a levando para um parque.

Demorou um tempo mas eles finalmente foram embora, agora eu e Dianna estávamos sentadas em um banco, eu passei meus braços pelo seu ombro a puxando para perto, algumas pessoas paravam e pediam autógrafos, mas nada que nos incomodasse.

No fim da tarde nós já estávamos sentadas na grama, uma do lado da outra, comendo algodão doce.

Vi seu olhar de arteira quando pegou um pouco do algodão doce que estava com ela e lambeu os dedos.

Arrepiei e ela sorriu.

Ficamos em meio a provocações e brincadeiras, a tensão sexual entre a gente era incrível, maior do que eu jamais tive com alguém.

Vi quando Dianna levantou e foi literalmente brincar com uma menininha de quatro anos que estava no parquinho. A mãe da garota sorriu para mim quando me viu, me peguei divagando assistindo a cena na minha frente.

Posso jurar que Deus colocou em câmera lenta aquele momento, o sorriso da Dianna com a menina, a forma em que seu cabelo batia no ombro, a forma que ela brincava como se tivesse a mesma idade da garota, acabei sorrindo a olhando, senti a luz piscar como um flash, olhei em volta mas nem sinal de paparazzi. Devo estar ficando paranóica.

Acabei analisando tudo que aconteceu entre eu e ela.

Desde que a conheci sabia que não haveria como ficar indiferente a tudo, a ela. A forma que ela sorri me preenche, seu olhar hora Dianna e hora Charlie faziam a combinação perfeita. Tinha vontade de largar tudo, jogar o mundo para o alto por ela, mas não podia, não sei nem o que ela sente, eu já disse que quero que ela me peça em namoro, mas ela não faz, estamos há um mês e pouco juntas, é cedo demais para tudo. Ah... mas como eu queria poder beijá-la em qualquer lugar, gritar pro mundo que ela é minha.

Meus pensamentos foram interrompidos ao vê-la voltar para o meu lado.

–Aconteceu alguma coisa amor? - ela me olhava surpresa-

–Não, não. Você estava linda brincando com ela ali. - eu disse sorrindo-

– O nome dela é Nina - ela abriu um sorriso ainda maior- eu amo esse nome.

Vi a mãe da Nina se aproximar.

–Desculpa, apenas queria agradecer o carinho que você teve com ela. - a mulher parecia emocionada e envergonhada ao mesmo tempo-

–Que isso, a Nina é linda. Foi um prazer. - a Di falou sorrindo,meu deus eu AMO esse sorriso–

–Não é todo mundo que tem paciência sabe? Com crianças autistas. - a mulher falou de novo, em voz mais baixa-

Vi o olhar de Dianna mudar um pouco, mas ela como boa atriz soube disfarçar.

A moça pediu nossos autógrafos, tiramos uma foto de nós quatro, uma com a câmera dela e outra com a nossa.

Já estava anoitecendo e eu vi que Dianna havia ficado séria, levantei e a puxei pela mão até o hotel de novo.

Ela entrou e foi para o banho, eu não sabia ao certo o que havia de errado com ela, mas preferi respeitar o tempo dela.

Ela saiu do banho ainda séria, eu a olhei.

–Di... porque você está assim?

Ela me olhou confusa

–Assim como amor?

–Como assim, "assim como?" você está séria desde que aquela moça falou que a Nina era autista.

Ela parecia ainda mais confusa

– O que que isso tem a ver?

Ok, agora quem não entendia nada era eu.

–Lee... eu não estou séria porque a Nina é autista, pelo contrário, eu fiquei surpresa, porque todo o tempo que briquei com ela, nem imaginei que ela fosse autista.

–Então porque você está séria?

–Por sua causa Lea.

Eu parei de andar pelo quarto.

–Minha causa?

–É...poxa você fica toda tensa perto de mim na rua, eu sei que a gente não está publicamente juntas mas você precisa andar há sei lá quantos metros de mim?

Ok, eu revi os último minutos, realmente fiquei afastada da Dianna depois do parque mas achei que ela quisesse pensar sei lá. Não imaginei que ela tivesse levado pra esse lado. Sem me controlar comecei a rir. Vi que ela agora me olhava irritada.

–Amor... nós somos muito estranhas.

Ela ainda me olhava meio séria.

–Amor, - eu comecei- presta atenção, não fiquei longe de você por a gente estar em segredo, se fosse assim eu não teria vindo com você mais cedo, não teria posto no twitter nem nada. Eu me afastei porque achei que você quisesse ficar sozinha um pouco, sei lá.

Ela sorriu

–A gente precisa se comunicar mais.

Rimos juntas, e ela me puxou para um beijo.

–Agora vai tomar um banho, porque tenho uma surpresa para voce essa noite amor. - ela falou no meu ouvido-

Eu sorri e fui me arrumar, curiosa com essa supresa dela.

Lea POV

Assim que eu saí do banho vi em cima da cama um vestido branco, frente única, sorri, quando estava pronta, procurei pela Dianna, nem sinal.

Abri a porta do quarto e ela estava parada ali, com um vestido preto brilhoso, e uma rosa vermelha na mão. Sorri

– Você está linda senhorita Sarfati.

Sorri para ela

–Digo o mesmo senhorita Agron.

Ela se aproximou e me beijou, um beijo simples, calmo, mas o suficiente para me fazer arrepiar. Ela sorriu

–Vamos? - me perguntou-

–Para onde exatamente a gente está indo, posso saber?

–Você verá.

Ela me deu a mão, e me levou até uma porta no hall do hotel, eu estranhei, passamos por um segurança que apenas sorriu para nós.

Havia um elevador ali. Panorâmico. Assim que entramos ela me abraçou por trás e apertou cobertura.

Eu a olhei desconfiada.

– Eu queria fazer isso em um restaurante normal... - beijou meu pescoço- na frente de todo mundo... - outro beijo- porém não posso. E não posso nem contratar um violinista então...

Eu sorri, e a porta do elevador abriu.

Fiquei maravilhada, quando a porta abriu saímos em um pátio, provavelmente o heliporto do hotel, havia luzes acesas nas extremidades deixando o centro com uma luz fraca, a noite era gostosa, nem frio nem calor demais, no meio do pátio havia uma mesa redonda, com dois pratos e taças. Em um canto havia um som, tocando uma música apenas instrumental, sorri boba.

–Amor... isso é lindo!

Ela olhou pra mim

–Concordo.

Sorrimos juntas, e eu a puxei para outro beijo.

Ela me levou até a beirada, me abraçando por trás de novo repousando sua cabeça em meu ombro

– Tá vendo aquelas pessoas lá em baixo?

Eu concordei

–Eles não sabem como eu te amo, e isso me incomoda, mas não tem problema, porque VOCÊ sabe, e é só o que eu quero. Hoje, a gente vai jantar, a gente vai namorar sem medo ok? Não tem ninguém que possa ver a gente aqui em cima.

Eu sorri para ela, me virei de frente e olhando nos olhos.

– Eu te amo.

Ela se aproximou e me beijou de novo, lento e sensual ao mesmo tempo, sua lingua brincava com a minha.

–Eu também te amo.

Sorri para ela.

–Então, isso tudo é só pra me levar pra cama Charlie? - perguntei brincando-

Ela gargalhou, a risada mais linda do mundo e me olhou.

–Sim e não.

Fiquei confusa

–Como assim, sim e não?

Ela sorriu ainda mais, nos servindo de ravióli de legumes e vinho tinto.

–Sim, no fim das contas eu intuito é a cama. - eu ri- mas não foi por esse motivo que eu fiz tudo isso.

–E qual foi então?

Vi que ela ficou séria.

–Lee, você se lembra do dia em que a gente se conheceu?

Concordei, podia lembrar como se fosse ontem.

– O que eu te disse naquele dia?

–Prazer Dianna Agron mas pode me chamar de Charlie

Nós duas rimos juntas

–Eu te falei isso no primeiro dia Lea...

Eu sorri

–Eu te disse " prometo para você, que se você quiser ser minha amiga, eu serei a melhor, e prometo para você que se você não quiser falar comigo, ainda sim eu te desejarei tudo de bom"

Meu olho encheu d'água, ela realmente me disse isso.

–Eu lembro disso amor. Foi lindo.

Ela corou

–Sabe porque eu disse isso?

Neguei com a cabeça

Di pegou minha mão por cima da mesa.

– Porque desde que eu era pequena, ouvia as pessoas falarem como era o amor, que quando você encontrasse a pessoa certa, você saberia logo de cara, e eu aprendi que o amor não é egoísta, por isso vi, que faria de tudo para te ver feliz, mesmo que a sua felicidade não fosse comigo.

–Mas ela é com você- falei em meio ao sorriso e lágrimas-

Ela sorriu

–Graças a Deus por isso.

Rimos juntas

–Bom, enfim, no dia em que contamos para todo mundo que estávamos juntas, eu falei que a gente não namorava oficialmente certo?

Concordei

–Bom... pensando nisso - ela continuou- eu queria fazer algo especial, mas você acabou fazendo primeiro - sorri- o que me deixou sem criatividade. Acabou que teríamos que vir para cá mesmo e tudo surgiu na minha cabeça. Então...

Ela pegou uma caixinha

–Você quer oficialmente namorar comigo Lea Michele?

Eu admito, já estava chorando, dentro da caixa havia dois anéis, simples, dourados, gravados com as nossas iniciais dentro.

–Amor, eu sei que você pode não querer usar para ninguém desconfiar de nada, mas a gente pode dizer que é de amizade e...

Eu a interrompi, levantei e a beijei.

–É lindo Di... perfeito! Claro que eu quero. E se alguém desconfiar eu falo que namoro o Charlie.

Nós duas rimos juntas, colocamos o anel uma na outra. Ela se aproximou e me beijou de novo, agora com mais vontade, eu passei minhas mãos pela sua cintura e a puxei para perto.

–Será que agora eu posso agradecer ao Charlie também? - falei sorrindo no seu ouvido-

Ela sorriu

–Infelizmente não.

ok, eu congelei, não que eu seja uma maníaca sexual, mas não teria sexo essa noite? quero dizer... depois disso tudo eu vou dormir na seca?

Acho que ela leu meus pensamentos porque começou a gargalhar.

–Calma Lee.. vai ter sexo, só não vai ter o Charlie.

Continuei confusa

–Amor... - ela se aproximou de mim de novo- hoje EU vou te amar, Dianna Agron, sem o Charlie, essa noite você é só minha.

Aquelas palavras me arrepiaram, a beijei de novo com vontade, honestamente acho que essa noite com a Dianna não vai deixar nada a desejar.

Sorri e ela me levou até o elevador de novo.

Assim que entramos, eu voltei a beijá-la, por mais estranho que pareça era realmente diferente. Era bom da mesma forma, mas a Dianna era um pouco mais sutil, tinha mais carinho além do tesão, com o Charlie parecia apenas tesão e um pouco só de carinho.

Não importava qual dos dois que fosse... beijar Dianna ou Charlie era o suficiente para sentir minha intimidade molhada.

Nosso simples beijo virou um amasso em segundos, e antes que a porta pudesse abrir para irmos para o quarto, o elevador parou.

–Tá brincando né? - perguntei sem ar-

Dianna apenas sorriu

–Mais tempo, mais excitante. - ela falou surrurrando no meu ouvido.

Vi seus olhos brilharem antes de voltar a me beijar.

Dianna POV

Os olhos de Lea brilhavam enquanto nós duas já estávamos no quarto, deitadas na cama ofegantes.

Aquele elevador foi mágico, fazer amor com a Lea sendo o Charlie era maravilhoso, mas fazer amor com a Lea sendo Dianna, foi mágico.

_Flashback_

_Eu a prendi contra a parede, nossos beijos já eram ardentes, e eu sentia minha intimidade pulsar._

_Lea já estava com as mãos por baixo do meu vestido, apertando minha cintura, eu sorri contra seu pescoço._

_Eu a beijava com vontade e com carinho ao mesmo tempo, sabia que aquela diferença de selvagem e carinhoso a enlouquecia ainda mais, o dificil era conseguir voltar para o carinhoso depois que o selvagem começava mas..._

_Desamarrei a alça do seu vestido, que caiu pelos seus ombros revelando seus seios._

_A beijei de novo na boca, passando minha unha levemente pelo seu ombro, sentindo a pele arrepiar ao meu toque._

_Passei as pontas dos dedos pelos seus seios, e senti Lea respirar fundo_

_Eu a beijava com calma, sem deixá-la aprofundar muito o beijo. Ela apertava a pressão na minha cintura._

_Quando desci meus beijos pelo seu pescoço, fiz questão de deixar uma marca ali, ela arqueou as costas e sorriu._

_Senti sua mão tentando sair da minha cintura em direção a minha intimidade, as segurei antes que ela atingisse seu objetivo._

–_Se você quiser me tocar por enquanto é só na cintura, senão eu tiro suas mãos daqui._

_Ela estava me olhos fechados e murmurou em protesto. Eu sorri._

_Ela voltou suas mãos para a minha cintura apertando ainda mais forte, soltei um pequeno gemido de dor, o que a fez sorrir._

_Desci meus beijos ainda de leve, mal tocando sua pele pelo seu colo, chegando aos seios, Lea já respirava com dificuldade, tentava chegar seu corpo para frente para que eu pudesse beija-lo direito, com uma das mãos empurrei sua barriga, a fazendo ficar presa, e continuei minha pequena tortura._

–_Diii... não faz isso.. é maldade... - ela falava sem ar- Sorri contra sua pele_

_Ajoelhei no chão, segurei uma de suas pernas, levantei seu vestido até a cintura revelando sua calcinha branca fina, ela sorriu vitoriosa, eu apenas neguei com a cabeça, passei a fazer a mesma tortura em suas pernas._

_Roçava meus lábios e a ponta da minha lingua por sua coxa, ela arfava, eu a virei de costas, ela agora tinha as duas mãos espalmadas no vidro do elevador, estávamos presas ainda no alto, era incrivelmente privativo e exposto ao mesmo tempo._

_Passei minha mão pelo zíper do seu vestido o tirando, ela agora estava só de calcinha, beijei a parte de trás da sua coxa, ela gemeu, subi meus beijos, passando a lingua devagar pela sua bunda, e depois costas, o vidro na frente dela já estava embaçado pela sua respiração falha, parei em pé atrás dela, e retirei meu próprio vestido, ficando só de calcinha também, encostei atrás dela a fazendo ficar contra o vidro gelado, ela suspirou e virou para me beijar, a dei um beijo rápido antes de me afastar um pouco, ela suspirou... eu sorri e me aproximei do ouvido dela.._

–_Abre as pernas para mim amor... - falei sussurrando e ouvi um gemido escapar da garganta dela-_

–_Tá falando dirty comigo? - ela perguntou sorrindo-_

_Eu sorri contra seu pescoço e ela fez o que eu pedi, minha mão esquerda segurava a sua suada contra ao vidro, enquanto a direito desceu pelos seus seios, barriga, e parou na calcinha, antes mesmo de tirá-la, passei minhas mãos por dentro dela, Lea estava muito molhada._

–_Tão... molhada... - falei sem ar no seu ouvido-_

_Lea jogou a cabeça para trás, deixando-a no meu ombro, eu passei a morder de leve e beijar seu pescoço, sua orelha, seu rosto, enquanto começava a massagear sua intimidade, Lea gemia de encontro a minha orelha, com os olhos fechados ainda, eu brincava com o dedo no seu clitorís e a senti tremer..._

–_Di.. por favor..._

_Eu sabia o que ela queria, mas não seria assim tão fácil, aumentei a velocidade do meu dedo e ela gemeu alto contra meu pescoço, ela agora tinha uma das mãos para trás apertando minha bunda_

–_Diii..._

–_Pede... pede o que você quer..._

_Ela suspirou, eu sentia suas pernas bambas presas as minhas_

–_Pede Lea.._

– _Eu... preciso.. de você.. dentro de mim..._

_Ela falava sem ar, eu virei meu rosto encontrando com ela ainda arfando de olhos fechados no meu ombro, a beijei com vontade, minha lingua agora não conseguiria ser sutil mesmo que quisesse, ao mesmo tempo introduzi dois dedos dela, e a ouvi gemer dentro da minha boca, ela tirou a mão que estava em mim e espalmou as duas no vidro, eu aumentei a velocidade, ela arqueava o corpo, e rebolada de encontro com meus dedos, eu beijava e lambia suas costas, ela já gemia alto._

–_Diii.. tão perto._

_Eu aumentei a velocidade ainda mais... sentindo seu corpo balançar de acordo com as estocadas._

_Ela tentava respirar, eu a conhecia o suficiente para saber que ela tinha medo que o elevador voltasse a funcionar justamente agora, tudo ficou ainda mais excitante._

_Ela jogou a cabeça para trás de novo, gritando meu nome, enquanto eu sentia meus dedos ainda mais molhados, suas pernas falharam eu a virei de frente rápido, ajoelhando na frente dela, passando suas duas pernas pelo meu ombro, ela me olhou surpresa._

_Agora suas costas já estavam suadas contra o vidro, e ela tinha uma das mãos nele ainda tentando em vão se segurar, enquanto a outra, me descabelava me segurando mais perto da sua intimidade._

_Eu lambia, beijava, ela era doce e viciante, brinquei com seu clitoris de novo, chupando, o prendendo entre meus lábios, Lea gemia alto, já era impossível controlar, todo o vidro do elevador já estava embaçado, eu passei minha lingua pela sua entrada e ela tremeu, introduzi minha lingua devagar e a ouvi soltar outro gemido. Introduzi um dedo, enquanto ainda brincava com minha lingua por lá, Lea arqueou o corpo._

–_Quantos... você...? - ela perguntou sussurrando-_

–_Um - falei sem me afastar-_

–_Mais... mais rápido..._

_Eu sorri, introduzi outro dedo, mas não aumentei a velocidade, brinquei com ela, enquanto ela enlouquecia contra aquele vidro que não estava mais gelado. Olhei para cima, era a melhor visão do mundo, Lea pelada, presa aos meus ombros gemendo meu nome com sua cabeça jogada para trás._

_Ela abaixou a cabeça e me olhou, seu olhar de desejo era demais para mim_

–_Por.. favor.. - ela suplicou-_

_Eu sorri, introduzi mais um dedo e dessa vez aumentei o ritmo, ela tentava rebolar contra meus dedos, eu a lambia e beijava com mais vontade agora, não demorou muito para minha lingua encharcar._

_A lambi, e levantei, segurando suas pernas contra minha cintura._

–_Eu... amo... o... Charlie... mas... a Dianna... nossa! - ela falou tentando recuperar o fôlego, eu sorri e a beijei de novo, dessa vez devagar-_

_Coloquei meu vestido e a vi fazer o mesmo, esperei ela se arrumar antes de apertar o botão para o elevador voltar a andar, ela me olhou surpresa._

–_Você? Como? Sabia? - ela falava meio enrolada-_

_Eu sorri_

–_Digamos, que ele não parou acidentalmente ok? Eu disse que queria que fosse especial._

_Ela sorriu_

–_To ficando na dúvida de quem é mais malvado, a Dianna ou o Charlie._

_Sorrimos juntas_

_A porta abriu e já estávamos no nosso andar, nossos cabelos bagunçados, em plena madrugada, algumas pessoas passavam pela gente sem entender, mas eu apenas sorria._

_Assim que entramos no quarto, fechei a porta, quando me viro vejo Lea parada no meio do quarto me olhando._

– _O que foi? - perguntei-_

– _Só você vai brincar hoje é? - ela sorriu pra mim maliciosamente-_

_Gargalhei, e a senti me puxando pela nuca para mais um beijo enquanto caímos no sofá._

_Fim do flashback_

Dianna POV

Nossos dias de privacidade chegaram ao fim rápido demais, no fim da semana todo o elenco, Ryan e a produção desenbarcavam em Boston rumo ao nosso hotel.

Eu e Lea estávamos tomando banho quando ouvimos alguém bater na porta, nem preciso dizer que eu e Lea num banho juntas é claro que era mais que um banho certo?

Então voces nao podem julgar minha raiva ao sair enrolada na toalha tentando entender quem batia 11 da noite incessantemente.

Assim que abri o glee club todo estava parado na porta.

–Opa, acho que atrapalhamos alguma coisa não?

Mark já entrou pelo nosso quarto sorrindo.

Eu corei o que fez com que todo mundo risse junto.

Nosso quarto entregaria mesmo se eles não soubessem, a cama estava uma zona, havia roupas jogadas pelo chão, e para piorar garrafa vazia de champagne e uma lata de chantilly ao chão.

Naya gargalhou quando viu a lata.

–Nossa hein? Pelo visto a semana foi boa!

Todo mundo ainda ria da minha cara vermelha

–Eu...é... lee - comecei enrolada-

Todo mundo ainda ria

–Relaxa Dianna, a gente ta brincando só. - Amber tentou me ajudar-

–Claro, a gente sabe que vocês fazem sexo, e se quiser companhia estou aqui. - Mark falou me fazendo rir e ficar ainda mais corada-

–Obrigada mas da Dianna cuido eu. - Lea saiu do banheiro já vestida, sorrindo. Se aproximou de mim e me deu um selinho- Amor, por mais que eu adore você só de roupão, ou sem ele, acho melhor você trocar de roupa, porque a cara do Chord está me irritando.

Lea falou perto do meu rosto e eu ouvi Chord murmurar brincando.

Sorri e a beijei de novo, um pouco mais longo antes de ir para o banheiro.

Lea POV

Não acredito que alguém teve a cara de pau de bater na porta agora, fala sério a mão da Dianna estava indo exatamente para onde eu queria. Desde que descobri que a Dianna era tão boa de cama quanto o Charlie, meu Deus, quero o tempo todo, chego a estar dolorida.

Dianna se enrolou na toalha e foi atender a porta, ouvi vozes mais que familiares e amaldiçoei por um segundo meus amigos de elenco.

Ouvi piadas e brincadeiras de Mark e Naya. Sorri imaginando como Dianna devia estar vermelha.

Achei melhor dar uma força para a minha loirinha envergonhada.

O comentário que faltava é claro que veio do Mark.

–Claro, a gente sabe que vocês fazem sexo, e se quiser companhia estou aqui.

Saí do banheiro na hora em que Dianna se transformava em um pimentão. Sorri com a cena.

–Obrigada mas da Dianna cuido eu.- falei sorrindo e a vi sorrir em minha direção. Me aproximei e lhe dei um selinho.

Assim que me afastei da Dianna vi que Chord estava com uma cara de besta olhando para ela, só aí me lembrei que ela estava só de toalha, ainda molhada, bem sexy só para constar.

– Amor, por mais que eu adore você só de roupão, ou sem ele, acho melhor você trocar de roupa, porque a cara do Chord está me irritando. – falei perto dela, vi que Chord ficou sem graça e resmungou de brincadeira-

Ela me deu outro selinho, dessa vez mais demorado e eu sorri a vendo ir ao banheiro.

–Então? – começou Heather-

–O que? – perguntei-

–Alguma coisa para contar para a gente? – Naya falou olhando para mim-

Parei para pensar, não havia nada de novo havia? Ah sim claro, meu recém namoro oficial.

–Bom, eu e a Di estamos namorando oficialmente, era isso que vocês queriam ouvir? – falei sorrindo-

As meninas riram enquanto os meninos começaram uma conversa entre eles.

–Gente, sem querer ser grossa nem nada, mas porque que está todo mundo aqui no nosso quarto? – Dianna saiu do banheiro falando com todo mundo-

–Bom, pensei que vocês soubessem. – Jenna respondeu-

–Soubesse do que? – perguntei-

– O Ryan mandou a gente vir para cá, e disse que já vem conversar com todo mundo.

Nós duas nos olhamos sem entender.

– O que que ele quer conver... – Dianna começou mas foi interrompida pelo Ryan que entrava no nosso quarto com um notebook na mão-

–Ok, vocês duas, sentadas, preciso conversar com vocês.

Todo mundo olhava para ele.

–Quem namora com quem nesse elenco? – ele perguntou diretamente fazendo todo mundo gelar-

–Como... como assim? – Dianna falou nervosa-

– Gente, olha eu não estou aqui para julgar, mas eu preciso da honestidade de vocês. Então vamos por partes ok? Jenna, você está com alguém do elenco?

Vi Jenna gelar um pouco.

–To...sim.

–Com quem? – ele continuou-

–Comigo. – Kevin respondeu por ela-

–Tudo bem, então, Jenna namora Kevin.- Ryan anotou em uma folha- Agora, Cory?

–Não to namorando com ninguém do elenco. –ele respondeu sério-

–Ok... Harry?

–Também não.

Ryan anotava em uma folha tudo.

–Chord?

–Bom... namorando não mas... – quase todo mundo olhou pra ele, sem entender-

–Com quem Chord? – Ryan perguntou rápido-

–Amber.

Todo mundo olhou para a Amber que sorria. Não pude evitar um sorriso também.

–Ok, Jenna com Kevin, Chord com Amber, Heather?

Vi Hemo gelar, o sangue sumiu dela.

–Heather? – ele pressionou-

–Eu... to... namorando sim... com a Naya. – ela respondeu dando a mão para Naya que sorriu para ela-

– Ótimo, a primeira bomba solta aí. –Ryan falou sorrindo e anotou em seu caderno de novo-

–Chris? – Ryan olhou para ele-

–Bom, não namoro, mas ficar conta? – ele perguntou sorrindo fazendo Ryan rir também-

–Conta Chris, com quem?

–Jon.

–O que? – perguntei com a voz alta- Como assim Jon? Jon, Jon? Tipo meu amigo Jon?

Todo mundo riu inclusive Ryan

–Sim, Jon, Jon. Seu amigo Jon, a gente ficou antes de ontem. Só isso.

–Ok, estou passada.

–Provavelmente foi por isso que ele te ligou esses dias Lee... – Dianna falou sorrindo me fazendo gargalhar-

Todo mundo riu de novo.

–Mark? –ryan perguntou-

–Jamais, sou um homem livre- todo mundo riu-

–Bom.. sobraram vocês duas... – Ryan disse olhando para a gente-

Fiquei sem graça, dei a mão para Dianna que sorriu.

–Sim Ryan, a gente está namorando. – falei com a voz firme-

–Esse é o elenco mais gay do mundo. –Ryan Falou sorrindo-

A gente sorriu

–Porque isso agora Ryan? – perguntei-

–Simples... por causa disso.

Ele abriu o notebook e deu play em um vídeo. Era um vídeo de fofoca, rumores sobre eu e Dianna praticamente, poucas vezes aparecia uma coisa sobre Hemo e Naya, mas a maior parte éramos eu e Dianna. Haviam entrevistas, declarações, tweets, fotos nossas, o final do vídeo era simplesmente revelador, tinha algumas fotos de nós duas em Boston, fotos nossas no avião vindo para cá, onde eu e Dianna estávamos de mãos dadas, da gente saindo do aeroporto ainda de mãos dadas, nós duas no parque, eu olhando para Dianna brincando com Nina, meu olhar de apaixonada era óbvio, e para finalizar duas fotos tensas, uma de mim e Dianna no dia em que ela me pediu em namoro, passando pelo hall com nossos vestidos, de braços dados, eu com a rosa vermelha na mão, indo em direção a porta escondida, e a outra foi tirada ontem, quando eu e Dianna estávamos na varanda do nosso quarto, ela me abraçando por trás com a cabeça no meu ombro, e eu beijando seu rosto, nossas mãos juntas, e ambas de pijama, deixando claro que dormíamos no mesmo quarto. Entre as fotos diversos comentários.

O vídeo acabou e eu e Dianna estávamos paradas.

–Ok. Vocês são péssimas para disfarçar hein? – Naya falou sorrindo-

Acabou que todo mundo começou a rir inclusive nós duas.

–Minha pergunta é... vocês vão assumir esses namoros?

Cada casal se olhou

–Eu e Jenna não nos importamos. –Kevin disse-

–Nem nós. – Chord falou olhando para Amber-

–Bom, eu ainda não estou com o Jon, então... – Chris disfarçou-

Sobramos eu e Di, e hemo e naya.

– A gente pode pensar nisso Ryan? – perguntei-

–Pode claro, mas pensem rápido, é rumor demais para eu segurar.

Lea POV

Começamos a maratona de shows, a sensação de estar no palco era maravilhosa, deixando um pouco do meu medo e incerteza de lado, fiz um gesto pequeno, mas que com certeza significou muito.

Enquanto a gente cantava "Somebody to Love" eu via o rosto da Dianna brilhar, ela simplesmente adorava essa música, quando chegamos na parte onde eu e ela ficávamos lado a lado, não resisti e segurei sua mão, ela sorriu para mim, durou poucos segundos, mas foi o suficiente para me deixar feliz o resto do show.

Neste show, nós tínhamos cadeiras montadas no palco, como se fosse a sala do glee club, era interessante ficar sentada enquanto outros cantavam.

No meio havia uma surpresa, eu fui para a frente do palco, e Jon entrou cantando "Hello", eu me lembrei do dia em que Dianna conheceu Jon, sorri, e quando eu deveria dizer para Jon " ...so let me start by saying I love you..." eu cantei certo, só que olhei para Dianna que estava sentada um atrás, não dava para perceber muito bem que eu tinha desviado o olhar, mas ela percebeu, assim como Jon e alguns amigos do elenco. Ela sorriu para mim.

Dianna POV

Eu adoro estar no palco, é onde você pode se soltar, ser você mesma, e dividir um palco com Lea era hipnotizante, a forma em que ela conseguia cantar perfeitamente, se mover pelo palco de forma leve e suave... era difícil eu não me perder olhando para ela.

Quando começou "Somebody to Love" vi que Lea sorria para mim, ela sabia quanto eu amava essa música, eu gostava não só pela canção, mas porque eu tinha alguns segundos do lado dela. Quando meu momento preferido chegou, ela conseguiu deixá-lo ainda mais perfeito, segurando minha mão. Eu sorri maravilhada,durou poucos segundos, mas para mim foi a melhor parte da noite.

De repente chegou uma parte que eu não gostava muito, Lea tinha que cantar "Hello" com Jon, não é que eu não goste dele, mas... sei lá, sei que é bobo, até porque ele é gay, mas tenho ciúmes. A culpa disso tudo foi quando o conheci.

_Flashback_

_Eu e Lea já morávamos juntas, mas não tínhamos nada uma com a outra, foi bem antes do dia da toalha, mas quando estávamos em casa, ela via televisão, e eu resolvi entrar um pouco na internet. Por curiosidade resolvi assistir Spring Awakening, ela sempre falava como foi bom fazê-lo, então resolvi ver._

_Quando Lea viu que eu estava assistindo, me chamou para o sofá, levei o notebook e ela assistia comigo, cada parte em que ela cantava no musical, ela cantava baixinho do meu lado, eu estava maravilhada, até a cena. A fatídica cena de sexo entre ela e Jon, vi que Lea ficou sem graça quando a cena iria começar, apenas assisti, a cena é intensa, e realmente convincente. Não terminei de assistir o musical depois disso, apenas desliguei o notebook um pouco sem graça._

_– É... bem intenso não? – perguntei sem graça-_

_–Um pouco, mas não é nada demais, quero dizer, é apenas encenação, a gente não estava realmente transando no palco, você sabe. – ela falou meio rápido-_

_–Eu sei. – concordei quieta- Ele deve adorar não? – perguntei ironicamente-_

_–Não acho. – ela respondeu com um sorriso-_

_–Ah Lea, fala sério, como ele pode fazer uma cena dessa com você e não gostar? – falei rápido-_

_–Simples. Ele é gay. – ela disse sorrindo-_

_Não resisti e gargalhei junto com ela._

_–-\\-_

_No dia seguinte fomos gravar, antes de começarmos Ryan chamou todo o elenco na nossa sala de estar do estúdio._

_–Bom, eu tenho uma surpresinha para vocês. Bom, na realidade é mais para você Lea, porque é um ator que fará par romântico com você na série. – Ryan falou sorrindo-_

_Todo mundo sorriu e assoviou para ela que ria junto._

_–Quem é?- ela perguntou curiosa-_

_–Eu! – Jonathan apareceu dentro da sala, assim que o vi apenas lembrei da cena do musical e senti um pouco de ciúmes sem saber do motivo, os olhos de Lea brilharam enquanto ela corria para os braços dele, passando suas pernas pela sua cintura-_

_–Meu Deus! Tá falando sério? O Jon? Isso é perfeito! – ela falava aos risos ainda presa na cintura dele-_

_–Você vai ter que me aturar um pouco mais amor. – ele disse sorrindo, e ela deu um selinho nele, de amigo claro, mas foi ruim assisitir-_

_Fim do flashback_

Ele entrou no palco cantando, e Lea foi para frente acompanhá-lo, eu tentava me distrair com minhas unhas, e Naya brincava um pouco comigo, sabendo que eu me incomodava com aquela música. Olhei para Lea na hora em que ela iria cantar para ele de novo, vi quando seus olhos deixaram os dele e se fixaram no meu, me olhando ela cantou um dos últimos versos..." so let me start by saying I Love you..." meu olho encheu de lágrimas pelo o que ela havia feito, apenas sorri para ela da melhor forma possível.

Logo depois eu teria que cantar "Lucky" com o Chord, retribui o gesto para Lea quando chegou no refrão " lucky i'm in Love with my Best friend" era verdade, Lea era minha amiga, minha melhor amiga muito antes de eu passar a vê-la de outra forma, ela sorriu para mim, o show estava sendo melhor do que eu esperava.

A penúltima musica do show seria "Don't stop believe" a gente fazia mais figuração do que qualquer coisa, mas valia a pena só em ver Lea feliz.

Mas dessa vez algo estava estranho, Lea cantava perfeitamente claro, mas sem muito animo, eu fiquei um pouco preocupada, todo mundo no palco percebeu que algo estava errado, vi quando Naya chegou perto dela sussurrando se ela estava bem e ela concordou com a cabeça. Fomos todos para o palco que havia na frente, nós fazíamos uma fila lado a lado enquanto Lea e Cory andavam a nossa frente. Vi Lea um pouco branca vindo em minha direção.

–Eu não estou me sentindo muito bem, acho que vou de... – antes dela terminar a frase a sinto caindo nos meus braços desacordada-

A música parou, os fãs pararam, o elenco parou, todo mundo abriu espaço enquanto Lea estava deitada no chão comigo a segurando, eu olhei em volta

–Alguém por favor! – falei desesperada- Lea... Lea amor, por favor... acorda- eu já começara a chorar-

Cory correu para chamar alguém, mas eu não estava com paciência, passei meus braços pelo seu corpo e levantando no colo, praticamente corri para fora do palco com Lea caída em meus braços, alguns fãs já gritavam preocupados, mas eu não conseguia ouvir, ouvi o elenco saindo atrás da gente deixando apenas Cory no palco tentando explicar o que acontecera. Mas ninguém sabia na verdade.

A levei para o camarim, a sentando em uma poltrona, todo mundo estava atrás de mim, e eu vi Ryan vir correndo com um médico para perto da gente.

–Meninos vão para o palco e cantem "Stop in the name of Love" meninas fiquem aqui com ela. Dianna amor você precisa dar espaço para o medico.

Eu não conseguia tirar meus braços dela, senti as mãos de Naya e heather me puxando devagar.

O médico passou um algodão com álcool pelo nariz dela a fazendo desperta na hora.

–Lee.. amor, esta tudo bem? – perguntei afoita-

Ela me olhou um pouco confusa.

–Lea, você desmaiou no palco querida, você comeu alguma coisa?

–Eu... não lembro direito, acho que... opa! – ela deu um sorriso levado para mim e eu me senti corar-

Ryan olhou para nós duas

–Opa o que Lea?

–Digamos que na hora do almoço, eu não tive tempo de almoçar sabe?

As meninas riam ao meu lado e eu esbocei um sorriso

–o que você ficou fazendo por duas horas Lea? – Ryan perguntou e eu ouvi as meninas gargalharem, até o medico já ria essa hora-

–Ryan, você realmente não sabe? – Amber olhou sugestivamente para mim-

–Ótimo, agora a Lea cai no palco porque esquece de comer comida para comer outra coisa? – ele perguntou rindo e eu corei ainda mais-

Lea gargalhou

–temos que concordar que foi uma refeição bem melhor né?

–Lea! – a repreendi mas todo mundo apenas riu ainda mais-

–Sim Lea, agora descansa um pouco ai enquanto eu vou ajeitar as coisas no palco, Di, você precisa voltar! –Ryan falou olhando para mim-

–Que? Não, Ryan por favor, me deixa ficar aqui com ela eu te imploro e...- comecei a falar rápido e nervosa, vi Lea sorrindo para mim, Ryan fez cara de cansado-

–Ai Deus, tá tá, fica aí com a sua diva- ele falou sorrindo- Meninas daqui a pouco ok?- ele falou com as outras quatro ali, elas concordaram-

–Que susto você me deu amor. – falei carinhosamente voltando a ficar perto dela, Lea sorriu para mim, mas sua feição mudou para pavor de repente-

–Que foi amor?

Olhei para trás e vi uma enfermeira vindo um soro e agulha

–Ah não... por favor não... eu ODEIO agulha, eu imploro, eu bebo essa garrafa se precisar mas não coloca agulha.- ela falou desesperada quase chorando-

Todo mundo riu dela inclusive eu

–Amor, você ta com medo de uma agulha desse tamanho?

Ela concordou com a cabeça parecendo uma criança, eu sorri ainda mais.

–Mas você precisa colocar o soro para melhorar, ficar ainda mais linda e voltar para aquele palco para não matar seus fãs do coração, o que acha? – falei sorrindo-

–Amor... por favor... pede para ela não colocar agulha vaii!- ela falou com aquele biquinho lindo e voz de choro-

–Ai meu bebê lindo...

–Não quero agulha- ela continuou teimando-

Bufei, como alguém pode ser tão criança?

Naya, Heather, Amber e Jenna apenas sorriam, a enfermeira ainda estava parada ao lado da poltrona da Lea com o soro e a agulha na mão.

–Voce pode sair se quiser, eu não vou tomar soro.- Lea disse olhando para a moça que sorriu e me olhou pedindo ajuda-

Lea estava com o braço esticado já, com o garrote no lugar, só faltava deixar a moça espetar, eles prenderam o punho da Lea no braço da poltrona para que ela não mexesse mas nada dava certo. Foi aí que o Charlie me deu uma ótima idéia.

Andei para perto dela, ela me olhou desconfiada, devia estar achando que eu tinha uma agulha escondida, eu apenas sorri para ela, meu melhor sorriso de Charlie e ela sorriu de volta. Seria infalível.

As meninas me olhavam tentando entender o que eu faria, vi a enfermeira arregalhar os olhos quando me viu passar uma perna por cada lado da Lea, sentando de frente para ela, passei minhas mãos pelo seu cabelo e trouxe mais para perto puxando pela nuca, a beijei com vontade, de forma rápida, ela suspirou, ainda a beijando fiz um gesto com a mão para que a enfermeira se aproximasse, abri os olhos por um segundo enquanto via ela perfurando Lea com a agulha, chupei sua língua para distrair, agora ela já havia prendido o soro no lugar com esparadrapo, mas eu não parei, passei minhas mãos pela sua cintura, ouvia as meninas rindo perto da gente, e rapidamente as risadas da hemo e da naya cessaram, elas provavelmente começaram a fazer o mesmo que a gente. A enfermeira já tinha saído, e Amber e Jenna começavam uma conversa do outro lado do camarim. Eu ainda estava no colo de Lea, desci meus beijos pelo seu pescoço, fazendo questão de beijar o lado onde ela estava com o braço, para que ela não pudesse ver que já estava no soro, a garrafa de soro era pequena e acabaria rápido, mas eu fingi que não lembrei disso e continuei.

Nossos beijos estavam ficando quentes demais, sua única mão solta fazia carinho nas minhas costas por baixo da blusa, eu ainda segurava com uma das mãos sua nuca e a outra brincava na sua cintura, arranhando de leve.

Ouvimos a porta do camarim abrir mas não paramos. O pigarro do Ryan não foi o suficiente para parar a gente.

–Dianna, a Lea precisa DESCANSAR! – ele falou brincando-

–Ela está! Eu estou! – eu e Lea falamos ao mesmo tempo por um breve segundo antes de colar nossos lábios de novo, ainda beijando ela eu fiz sinal para o soro no seu braço para Ryan ver, ouvi ele murmurar um " ah entendi" antes de sair sorrindo da sala.

Enquanto Lea beijava meu pescoço vi a enfermeira se aproximar, apontando para o soro falando que já era hora de tirá-lo, concordei com a cabeça de leve, puxei Lea para mais um beijo selvagem para que ela não sentisse a agulha, chupei sua língua, mordi seu lábio, fiz tudo que sabia que a tiraria do sério. Assim que senti a enfermeira sair do nosso lado. Me separei dela com um selinho. Ela me olhou confusa

–Pronto amor, doeu por acaso? – perguntei rindo fazendo com que todo mundo risse junto-

–O beijo estava maravilhoso, mas eu ainda não vou colocar o soro.

Todo mundo gargalhou e ela não entendeu.

–Amor... – apontei para o seu braço que agora tinha um band-aid pequeno.

Ela olhou surpresa

–Ela colocou seu soro, você fez a garrafa toda e ela tirou enquanto a gente se pegava aqui amor.

Ela sorriu

–Eu não senti nada

Todo mundo riu de novo, inclusive a enfermeira

–É... tá decidido- ela falou me levantando depois que eu saí do seu colo-

–O que?- perguntei curiosa-

–Toda vez que eu tiver que tomar injeção você vai comigo.

Todo mundo gargalhou. As meninas entraram no palco e começaram a cantar " Light up the World" forcei Lea a comer alguma coisa antes de voltar ao palco.

Esperei junto com ela, e entramos de mãos dadas na parte dela da música.

Quando os fãs a viram bem berraram seu nome, ela sorriu e não soltou minha mão durante o resto da musica, fomos todos para frente e nos despedimos, antes de sairmos do palco Lea pegou o microfone.

–Gente, primeiro obrigada pela presença de vocês aqui hoje, e segundo desculpa o susto, vou explicar, hoje eu estava um pouco ocupada na hora do almoço– eu sorri- e acabei sem almoçar, nós já estamos de noite e eu não havia comido nada, juntou a falta de comida, com o nervoso de fazer o show e o fato de eu já ter pressão baixa, e acabei desmaiando, não foi nada de mais não, já estou cem por cento, e de pé pronta para outra.

Todo mundo riu

–Eu só queria agradecer publicamente para você Di! –ela virou e me olhou, eu fiquei surpresa- Eu já to sabendo que foi você quem me levou para lá quando eu literalmente caí nos seus braços. – todo mundo riu inclusive eu- obrigada por ser essa amiga tão perfeita ok?

O uso da palavra amiga me incomodou um pouco, mas só em Lea estar falando aquilo tudo para mim no meio do show foi o suficiente.

Eu a abracei e sorri. Saimos todos do palco.

Lea POV

A penúltima musica do show seria "Don't stop believe" era muito só minha e do Cory, mas era boa.

No meio da música senti minhas pernas falhando, meu olhos estavam embaçados e meu primeiro instinto foi ir de encontro a Dianna, um pouco antes de eu chegar e a ela vi Naya se aproximar de mim.

–Lee... você está bem?

Concordei com a cabeça, não estava com muita força para falar, aproveitei que era a vez do Cory cantar e fui até a Dianna

–Eu não estou me sentindo muito bem, acho que vou de... – Não terminei a frase e vi tudo escuro na minha frente e minhas pernas falharem de vez-

–-\\-

Um cheiro forte de álcool me fez voltar a realidade.

–Lee.. amor, esta tudo bem? –Dianna estava com os olhos vermelhos que choro e a voz nervosa-

A olhei um pouco confusa tentando me lembrar do que tinha acontecido.

–Lea, você desmaiou no palco querida, você comeu alguma coisa?

–Eu... não lembro direito, acho que... opa! – Sorri me lembrando do motivo da minha falta de comida-

Ryan olhou para nós duas

–Opa o que Lea?

–Digamos que na hora do almoço, eu não tive tempo de almoçar sabe?

As meninas riam ao lado dea e eu a vi sorrir

–o que você ficou fazendo por duas horas Lea? – Ryan perguntou e eu ouvi as meninas gargalharem, até o medico já ria essa hora-

–Ryan, você realmente não sabe? – Amber olhou sugestivamente para Dianna-

–Ótimo, agora a Lea cai no palco porque esquece de comer comida para comer outra coisa? – ele perguntou rindo e Dianna ficou roxa de vergonha-

Não agüentei e gargalhei

–Temos que concordar que foi uma refeição bem melhor né?

–Lea! – ela me repreendeu mas todo mundo apenas riu ainda mais-

–Sim Lea, agora descansa um pouco ai enquanto eu vou ajeitar as coisas no palco, Di, você precisa voltar! –Ryan falou olhando para ela eu gelei não queria ficar sem ela-

–Que? Não, Ryan por favor, me deixa ficar aqui com ela eu te imploro e...- ela começou a falar rápido e nervosa, sorri para ela, Ryan fez cara de cansado-

–Ai Deus, tá tá, fica aí com a sua diva- ele falou sorrindo- Meninas daqui a pouco ok?- ele falou com as outras quatro ali, elas concordaram-

–Que susto você me deu amor. – ela falou carinhosamente voltando a ficar perto de mim, sorri para ela, mas vi de longe algo que me incomodou muito-

–Que foi amor?

Atrás dela havia uma enfermeira vindo um soro e agulha

–Ah não... por favor não... eu ODEIO agulha, eu imploro, eu bebo essa garrafa se precisar mas não coloca agulha.- falei desesperada quase chorando-

Todo mundo riu de mim inclusive ela

–Amor, você ta com medo de uma agulha desse tamanho?

Eu concordei com a cabeça parecendo uma criança, ela sorriu ainda mais.

–Mas você precisa colocar o soro para melhorar, ficar ainda mais linda e voltar para aquele palco para não matar seus fãs do coração, o que acha? – falou sorrindo-

–Amor... por favor... pede para ela não colocar agulha vaii!

–Ai meu bebê lindo...

–Não quero agulha- continei teimando-

Naya, Heather, Amber e Jenna apenas sorriam, a enfermeira ainda estava parada ao lado da minha poltrona com o soro e a agulha na mão.

–Voce pode sair se quiser, eu não vou tomar soro.- eu disse olhando para a moça que sorriu e olhou para Dianna pedindo ajuda-

Eu estava com o braço esticado já, com o garrote no lugar, só faltava deixar a moça espetar, eles prenderam o meu punho no braço da poltrona para que eu não mexesse mas nada dava certo.

Ela andou para perto de mim, eu a olhei desconfiada,ela apenas sorriu para mim, seu melhor sorriso de Charlie e eu não pude deixar de sorrir de volta.

Eu estranhei sem reclamar claro quando a vi passar uma perna por cada lado da minha cintura, sentando de frente para mim, passou suas mãos pelo meu cabelo e me trouxe mais para perto me puxando pela nuca, e me beijou com vontade, de forma rápida, eu suspirei, ela chupou minha língua me fazendo arrepiar,ela passou suas mãos pela minha cintura, ouvia as meninas rindo perto da gente, e rapidamente as risadas da hemo e da naya cessaram, elas provavelmente começaram a fazer o mesmo que a gente.

Ela ainda estava no meu colo, desceu seus beijos pelo meu pescoço, nossos beijos estavam ficando quentes demais, minha única mão solta fazia carinho nas suas costas por baixo da blusa, e ela ainda segurava com uma das mãos minha nuca e a outra brincava na minha cintura, arranhando de leve.

Ouvimos a porta do camarim abrir mas não paramos. O pigarro do Ryan não foi o suficiente para parar a gente.

–Dianna, a Lea precisa DESCANSAR! – ele falou brincando-

–Ela está! Eu estou! – nós duas falamos ao mesmo tempo por um breve segundo antes de colar nossos lábios de novo.

Senti Dianna me puxando para mais um beijo selvagem,chupou minha língua de novo, mordendo meu lábio.

Do nada ela se separou de mim com um selinho. A olhei confusa

–Pronto amor, doeu por acaso? – perguntou rindo fazendo com que todo mundo risse junto-

–O beijo estava maravilhoso, mas eu ainda não vou colocar o soro.

Todo mundo gargalhou e eu não entendi.

–Amor... – ela apontou para o meu braço que agora tinha um band-aid pequeno.

Fiquei surpresa

–Ela colocou seu soro, você fez a garrafa toda e ela tirou enquanto a gente se pegava aqui amor.

Sorri

–Eu não senti nada

Todo mundo riu de novo, inclusive a enfermeira

–É... tá decidido- falei me levantando depois que ela saiu do meu colo-

–O que?- perguntou curiosa-

–Toda vez que eu tiver que tomar injeção você vai comigo.

Todo mundo gargalhou. As meninas entraram no palco e começaram a cantar " Light up the World" ela me forçou a comer alguma coisa antes de voltar ao palco.

Esperei junto comigo, e entramos de mãos dadas na minha parte da música.

Quando os fãs me viram bem berraram meu nome, sorri e não soltei sua mão durante o resto da musica, fomos todos para frente e nos despedimos, antes de sairmos do palco eu peguei o microfone.

–Gente, primeiro obrigada pela presença de vocês aqui hoje, e segundo desculpa o susto, vou explicar, hoje eu estava um pouco ocupada na hora do almoço– ela sorriu- e acabei sem almoçar, nós já estamos de noite e eu não havia comido nada, juntou a falta de comida, com o nervoso de fazer o show e o fato de eu já ter pressão baixa, e acabei desmaiando, não foi nada de mais não, já estou cem por cento, e de pé pronta para outra.

Todo mundo riu

–Eu só queria agradecer publicamente para você Di! –eu virei e a olhei, ela ficou surpresa- Eu já to sabendo que foi você quem me levou para lá quando eu literalmente caí nos seus braços. – todo mundo riu inclusive ela- obrigada por ser essa amiga tão perfeita ok?

Ela me abraçou e sorriu. Saimos todos do palco.

Dianna POV

Depois do que aconteceu no segundo show da turnê, os rumores sobre eu Lea apenas aumentavam.

Alguns lugares mostravam a hora em que Lea desmaiou, e como eu reagi.

Havia comentários sobre tudo: alguns conseguindo me ouvir a chamando de amor no palco, outros mostrando que Lea veio para o meu lado mesmo depois de Naya ter perguntado como ela estava, outros perguntando porque que nenhum dos meninos a pegou no colo e sim eu, e claro, porque que eu só voltei para o palco junto com ela de mãos dadas.

Ryan não falava nada, apenas disse que teríamos uma coletiva a noite. Todo mundo estava apreensivo.

Eu estava no quarto quando ouvi Lea entrar sorrindo.

-Tudo bom amor? – ela perguntou se aproximando e me dando um selinho-

Sorri para ela, a puxando pela cintura e deitando a cabeça em seu ombro.

-Uhum... e com você?

–Bem! Amor... a gente precisa conversar

Eu já esperava por isso, apenas concordei com a cabeça e sentei com ela na cama, eu estava encostada na cabeceira com ela entre minhas pernas com suas costas no meu peito.

Afaguei seu cabelo e ela fechou os olhos.

–Como vai ser amor? -perguntei para ela, quebrando o silêncio que se instalara por alguns minutos de carinho-

–Não sei. De verdade. Não é que eu não te ame, nem que eu tenha vergonha de nada, mas tenho medo, quero dizer, nem nossa família sabe ainda Di...

Concordei com a cabeça.

–Por falar em família Lee.. meus pais estão na cidade, e eu queria almoçar com eles hoje pode ser? - perguntei-

–Claro amor... vai lá. - ela disse como se não entendesse o porque de eu ter perguntado-

–Amor, eu quero almoçar com eles... - continuei-

–Tudo bem. - ela me interrompeu confusa-

–Posso terminar? - perguntei sorrindo e ela fez biquinho- mas quero que você vá junto.

Ela virou o corpo e me olhou surpresa.

–Como assim? Ir com você? Tipo...conhecer seus pais? Como amiga? Ou contar para eles? - ela começou a falar embolada e rápido-

Não pude evitar gargalhar com seu olhar de desesperada.

–Nossa amor.. respira ok? - falei entre risos- quer dizer que é assim que os caras se sentiam quando tinham que conhecer meus pais?

Vi que ela fechou a cara quando eu falei sobre os caras do meu passado. Sorri.

–Eu não sou os caras do seu passado e não estou com medo ok? - ela falou irritada e se levantou-

Antes que ela saísse do quarto eu apareci atrás dela a segurando pelo punho e a trazendo para perto de mim, a sensação do corpo de Lea perto do meu era hipnotizante, seu olhar estava preso na minha boca e eu sabia que ela não estava mais com raiva, não levou nem cinco segundos antes de eu buscar por sua boca com a minha com vontade. Ela tentou em vão me empurrar, parecendo mais carinhos do que empurrões, eu a segurei pela cintura, ela suspirou e se deu por vencida, eu sorri contra sua boca.

Desci seus beijos pelo seu pescoço, ela suspirou

–É claro que você não é como os caras do meu passado... - falei dando um chupão nela, ela gemeu contra meu ouvido- você é MIL vezes melhor que qualquer um... - subi meus beijos pelo seu rosto, voltando a sua boca, ela passou suas pernas pela minha cintura, eu a prendi contra a parede.

Antes que a gente pudesse finalmente matar a saudade meu celular tocou,era minha mãe.

Me afastei com muito custo dela, ela murmurou contrariada.

Sorri.

–Daqui a pouco amor - falei antes de atender-

–Oi mãe... sim, já está chegando? - falei surpresa e vi Lea sair correndo para o banho, sorri, ela iria comigo então- sim, nós iremos, tudo bem... a gente conversa.

Desliguei o telefone e entrei no banheiro junto com ela.

–Amor, minha mãe já está chegando tudo bem?

–Uhum...e então, eu estou indo para esse almoço como? - ela abriu o box para me perguntar-

Perdi a fala, a linha de raciocinio e o folêgo, Lea nua era hipnotizante, tirei minha roupa e a vi me olhar com o mesmo desejo, amava essa sensçao, de não só desejá-la mas me sentir desejada também. A abracei de baixo do chuveiro e a beijei de novo com vontade, nossas linguas estavam afoitas, nossos corpos pegavam fogo

–Eu jamais... - a beijei de novo- conseguiria... -beijei seu pescoço- negar para minha mãe...- mordi seu ombro e ela gemeu- que te amo- finalizei voltando para sua boca.

Suas mãos foram para minhas costas, descendo, eu a empurrei contra a parede do box, ela suspirou, desci meus beijos pelo seu colo, passando pelos seus seios, ela gemia baixo, a água quente fazia nossos corpos ferverem ainda mais, desci meus beijos para onde sabia que ela queria.

Passei minha lingua pela sua intimidade, ela suspirou e puxou o ar, introduzi dois dedos nela, subi meu corpo e a beijei de novo, ela desceu sua mão até a minha intimidade, nós nos mexíamos juntas, as duas rebolando uma na mão da outra, aumentei a velocidade nela e ela fez o mesmo, nossos beijos eram quentes, descíamos os beijos pelos nossos pescoços, ela tinha uma de suas mãos em meu seio, equanto a outra brincava de me fazer delirar, nossos gemidos já estavam altos, nossos corpos já ferviam. Senti meu corpo tremer violentamente quando ela passou o polegar pelo meu clitoris pressionando.

– Vem pra mim amor, vem. - ela sussurrou no meu ouvido, eu me arrepiei ainda mais-

Aumentei ainda mais a velocidade nela, introduzindo outro dedo nela, ela arfou senti seu corpo tremer junto ao meu. Chegamos juntas ao ápice.

Deixamos nossos se acalmarem, e sorrimos.

Trocamos de roupa, e quando íamos sair do quarto recebemos uma ligação da minha mãe, ela estava no hall esperando pela gente.

A beijei de novo, e descemos de mãos dadas juntas.

Lea POV

**Ai meu Deus, nunca senti nervoso em conhecer os pais de ninguém, então porque eu to gelada agora? Ah claro... dessa vez é diferente Lea, dessa vez você vai conhecer os pais da sua NAMORADA. Ai meu Deus, Ai meu Deus... ok, respira, ela está te dando a mão, isso faz bem, acalma, agora respira fundo, o elevador está chegando. É agora!**

Lea respirou fundo sendo observada por uma Dianna sorridente, o elevador abriu e Lea viu no meio do hall um casal muito parecido com Dianna.

A mãe dela Mary, era um pouco mais alta que Dianna, e parecia uma modelo, **pelo visto a Di tem da onde puxar** e seu pai Ron era da mesma altura dela.

Quando as viram os dois sorriram, o mesmo sorriso que Dianna dava, que conseguia iluminar o ambiente, claro que o da Dianna era bem mais bonito.

–Filha, que saudades! - Mary saiu do lado do Ron e abraçou Dianna, eu apenas sorri, vi quando Ron foi abraçar Dianna e me senti envolta em um abraço caloroso da mãe dela.

–Lea Michele, é um prazer finalmente conhecê-la. - ela disse docemente-

–É..obrigada, o prazer é meu.

O pai dela me abraçou também e eu vi Dianna sorrir para mim.

–Bom, mãe e pai, vocês já foram apresentados para a Lea, agora será que podemos ir para o restaurante do hotel? - Dianna falou sorrindo-

Os dois concordaram, e ela veio para o meu lado, me dando um sorriso encorajador.

Vimos alguns flashes vindo do lado de fora do hotel e ignoramos.

Assim que sentamos na mesa do restaurante Dianna apertou minha mão sorrindo. Vi que os dois já sorriam para a gente, eu estava tremendo de nervoso.

–Então, qual das duas vai nos contar? - Ron falou sorrindo nos olhando-

Corei, Dianna apenas sorriu

–É... pai, mãe, a gente precisa conversar! - Dianna começou e eu me senti envergonhada-

–Bom, como vocês já devem ter visto nos jornais, revistas de fofocas e internet... - nós todos sorrimos- eles estão insinuando que eu e a Lea estamos...

–Namorando? - a mãe dela perguntou sorrindo-

–É. Namorando.- ela falou parecendo envergonhada pela primeira vez-

–E é verdade? - foi a vez do pai dela falar-

Ela me olhou e eu acenei com a cabeça.

–Sim, é verdade.

Os dois ficaram sérios apenas nos olhando. Eu tremia de nervoso e achei melhor explicar.

–Bom... posso falar uma coisa?- perguntei receosa e os dois concordaram com a cabeça, vi que Dianna me olhou surpresa- Eu não sei o que se passa na cabeça de vocês agora, não sei se vocês vão brigar, se vão proibir a Dianna de me ver, ou se vão levar numa boa, a única coisa que eu sei, é que Dianna Agron me faz mais feliz do que qualquer pessoa nesse mundo, o sorriso dela faz com que eu me esqueça de qualquer problema,um abraço dela faz com que o mundo tenha mais sentido, e sem querer dar detalhes desnecessários- vi Dianna ficar com os olhos cheios d'àgua, e um pouco corada- mas quando eu acordo de manhã e olho para o lado e ela está lá, dormindo com o cabelo bagunçado, babando e roncando- todo mundo riu- eu vejo que é assim que eu quero que todas as minhas manhãs sejam. Eu amo a filha de vocês como nunca imaginei amar ninguém, e eu SEI, que vai haver muito preconceito, e muita gente contra, e muito empecilho, mas eu digo por mim quando falo que também SEI, que nada disso é e nem vai ser maior do que o que eu sinto.

Dianna já chorava ao meu lado, e apertou minha mão, sei que ela queria poder me beijar ali, mas estávamos em um local público e os pais dela ainda estavam nos olhando.

– Você pensa da mesma forma Dianna? - o pai dela perguntou-

Dianna não quebrou o contato dos nossos olhos quando respondeu

–Não tiro nenhuma palavra do que ela disse, e se puder até acrescento, Lea é a mulher, a pessoa, e o amor da minha vida.

Foi minha vez de ficar com os olhos cheios d'àgua.

Seus pais nos olhavam de forma indecifrável.

– Nós só vamos falar uma coisa para vocês duas.

Nós desviamos nossos olhares e olhamos para eles.

–Primeiro - começou Mary- Lea, a Dianna é a nossa vida, a conhecemos o suficiente para sabermos que ela merece ser feliz, e se você está sendo a responsável por tal felicidade, nós estamos de acordo. - sorrimos- porém...- continuou- se soubermos que você a magoou de alguma forma, e que ela derramou se quer uma lágrima por sua culpa, ficaremos SIM, contra este namoro. - acenti com a cabeça- não queremos saber se vocês duas são mulheres, o que importa não é o gênero da pessoa, e sim o caráter. E pelo que sabemos isso você tem de sobra Lea. - sorri-

–Segunda coisa- agora foi a vez do Ron falar- Dianna, te criamos para ser honesta, ter uma vida digna, e ser fiel e correta, e assim esperamos que você seja neste relacionamento, vocês duas parecem se amar de verdade, então digo o mesmo que sua mãe, não magoe a Lea ok? Ela parece ser muito boa, e não queremos que você deixe de viver um amor, e uma vida, por medo ou insegurança. Não sabemos se existe, apenas estamos dizendo que queremos ver as duas bem.

Nós quatro sorrimos.

–Obrigada, de verdade, obrigada pelo o que estão fazendo. -falei com a voz já embargada-

Eles sorriram.

–Agora... - falou Mary- sem detalhes claro, mas expliquem como isso tudo aconteceu.

Nós sorrimos e contamos, claro que omitimos certas coisas, eles eram compreensivos mas nem tanto.

Acabou que o que era somente um almoço se estendeu para uma tarde toda, assim que terminamos de comer, fomos dar uma volta, alguns paparazzi já tiravam fotos nossas, resolvi não pensar em nada, dei a mão para Dianna durante o passeio, e me envolvi em uma conversa animada sobre a Broadway com Mary.

Quando a tarde caiu senti meu celular vibrar.

_**"Aonde vocês duas estão? Temos uma coletiva de imprensa em menos de 20 minutos e o Ryan já está surtando! Bjs Naya."**_

–Ai droga! - falei alto fazendo com que os três me olhassem-

–Que foi amor? - Dianna chegou perto de mim-

–Ai meu Deus, desculpa de verdade mas Di, a gente tem uma coletiva de imprensa em 20 minutos e o Ryan tá tendo um treco atrás da gente.

Nós quatro acabamos rindo, e voltamos para o hotel.

Assim que chegamos fomos avisadas que já havia começado a coletiva. Sorrimos uma para outra, chegarmos atrasadas e juntas só criaria mais rumor.

Di me deu um selinho antes de entrarmos logo após seus pais terem ido para a platéia.

Um dos responsáveis anunciou ao apresentador que a gente havia chegado. Dianna me deu a mão.

– _Tenho um comunicado importante para os fãs- ele começou- parece que o mistério foi resolvido, Lea Michele e Dianna Agron acabam de chegar._

Ouvimos alguns fãs gritarem, e respiramos fundo

–_Por favor, venham se juntar a nós._

Uma explosão de gritos e flashes começou quando eu e Dianna entramos de mãos dadas pelo palco, fomos sentar uma do lado da outra e nos olhamos.

**Agora vai começar a sessão de bombas.**

Dianna POV

Lea conhecer meus pais foi simplesmente hilário, acho que nunca a tinha visto tão nervosa. Incrivelmente meus pais foram uns amores, os dois disseram que não se importam em sermos duas mulheres, e sim em estarmos felizes. Chorei ouvindo isso.

Passamos a tarde todos juntos, eu parei por um momento para olhar em volta e me senti completa, meus pais e Lea, juntos, brincando sem nada escondido. Era mais do que eu precisava para ser feliz.

Nossa tarde muito agradável foi interrompida pelo celular da Lea. Precisávamos estar de volta no hotel em menos de vinte minutos porque teríamos uma coletiva de imprensa. Droga, sempre tem alguma coisa para estragar meus momentos.

Entrei no hotel de mãos dadas com Lea, olhei para nossas mãos juntas, e sorri, Lea estava usando nosso anel de compromisso assim como eu.

Ouvimos de longe o apresentador avisar que estávamos lá, um pouco atrasadas mas chegamos. Os fãs gritaram.

Eu e Lea entramos no palco ainda de mãos dadas e sentamos juntas.

–/-

–Sim, teremos novos casais claro. - Ryan respondeu a milésima pergunta feita a ele, já havia quase uma hora de coletiva e ninguém perguntara nada sobre eu e Lea, nós sorrimos uma para outra-

Após outra série de perguntas sobre o show, eis que surgiu o que tanto temíamos. Um repórter jovem, levanta no meio daquela confusão e para nosso azar o apresentador deixa ele falar.

– Boa tarde, minha pergunta é para a Lea Michele e Dianna Agron.- nós nos olhamos temerosas e vimos que todo mundo olhava para a gente também- Surgiu um certo boato, além do que já havia sobre vocês estarem juntas, certo? - afirmamos com a cabeça, afinal realmente havia boatos- o que vocês tem a dizer sobre isso?

–Bom... -comecei e Lea me olhou, eu jamais falaria nada sem conversar com ela antes-... primeiro as pessoas tem a mania muito grande de criar boatos vindo do nada, esses boatos sempre existiram, e as pessoas tem a tendência de distorcer as coisas como querem. - falei de forma calma e segura, vi nos olhares dos meus colegas que eles aprovaram o que eu disse- eu e Lea somos melhores amigas, apenas isso.

Odiava ter que mentir sobre meu relacionamento com ela, mas a conhecia o suficiente para saber que não era a hora.

–Sim, concordo que os boatos sempre existiram- começou uma reporter que aparentemente surgiu do nada- porém desta vez eles são mais fortes.- disse tentando arrancar algo de nós-

–Porque mais fortes? - perguntou Lea-

–Bom, - ela continou- antes existiam apenas rumores, o fato de morarem juntas e ambas estarem solteiras e tudo mais, porém agora muita coisa mudou não acham?

–Não sei a que se refere, eu e Lea ainda moramos juntas, ambas estamos solteiras, o que mudou de lá para cá?

–As fotos. - respondeu o primeiro reporter-

–Quais seriam? - perguntou Lea se fazendo de desentendida-

–As fotos tiradas em Boston principalmente, em todas as fotos ambas pareciam um casal, fotos das duas em um parque dividindo algodão doce, fotos das duas indo para uma área reservada de um hotel arrumadas e Lea com uma rosa na mão.

–Sim, e em algumas dessas fotos apareceu e Lea nos beijando? Porque até aí não tem nada demais.- respondi irônica-

Todos na mesa já estavam nervosos, nós duas apenas rezávamos para sair dali.

– E porque vocês chegaram atrasadas juntas hoje? - perguntou a mulher-

–Não que a gente deva algum tipo de satisfação a ninguém, porém os pais da Dianna estão na cidade, e eu comecei a conversar com a Mary, mãe dela, que por sinal é uma pessoa maravilhosa, e perdi a noção da hora. Amigas podem conhecer os pais das amigas certo? Ou isso se tornou proibido agora? - Lea não fora grosseira, porém também não fora um doce-

Vi os olhares dos reporteres abaixarem, aparentemente Lea havia conseguido mudar o rumo da conversa.

Sorri para ela, e apertei sua mão por baixo da mesa. Ela sorriu de volta.

As perguntas voltaram a serem feitas para outras pessoas do elenco.

Peguei meu celular e mandei uma mensagem para Lea

_As amigas podem conhecer os pais das amigas, só fica estranho quando essas contam que namora a filha deles. Hahaha te amo amor._

Vi Lea pular quando seu celular vibrou, leu a mensagem e e deu um pequeno sorriso.

**Não gostei da forma que aquela repórter te olhou. Sim, estou com ciúmes, te amo mais.**

Eu quase gargalhei lendo aquilo, vi que Naya e Chris já tinham percebido que a gente estava mandando mensagem. Realmente eu vi que a repórter me olhava, mas não dei a mínima.

_Ela é loira amor, eu gosto de morenas, baixinhas, gostosas e de boca carnuda. S2_

Lea olhou para mim sorrindo quando leu.

**Será que o casal apaixonado aí pode disfarçar? Daqui a pouco percebem. Hahaha beijos Naya.**

Quando li a mensagem da Naya apenas a olhei e pisquei o olho. Vi que Lea recebera uma também aparentemente de Chris.

_Naya mandou a gente parar com as mensagens! Garota chata, porque ela não começa a pegar a HeMo na frente de todo mundo? Ao menos assim eles esquecem da gente por uns tempos. Hahahaha_

Lea sorriu

**Acho melhor ela não pegar a Hemo aqui não amor.**

_Porque?_

**Porque vai me dar vontade de fazer a mesma coisa, e você está muuuuiito perto para eu resistir. ^^**

A olhei com meu sorriso de Charlie, ela ficou me olhando, sim, era bandeira demais que a gente estava dando ali, mas era impossível isso não acontecer.

Depois outra série de perguntas o apresentador finalmente falou

–Ok gente, última pergunta por favor!

Um repórter que eu ainda não tinha visto levantou a mão.

–Minha pergunta é para Lea e Dianna

Suspirei.

–Entendo que vocês digam que não tem nada uma com a outra, porém, como explicam os anéis idênticos que usam?

Nos olhamos

–Não são idênticos, e sim parecidos. - disse, _claro que não são identicos os meus tem L.M gravado e o dela D.A-_ pensei rindo- meu anel eu tenho há alguns anos, foi dado pela minha mãe, o da Lea eu já não sei de onde veio.

Todo mundo riu inclusive Lea

–Bom, o meu anel é simples, é um símbolo, de amor, de companheirismo, e eu ganhei de alguém muito especial,com quem estou hoje em dia.

Eu gelei a olhando, todo mundo na mesa olhou para ela.

– E quem seria esse homem, ou mulher? - perguntou sugestivamente a reporter, Lea riu-

– O nome do amor da minha vida é... -ninguém respirou por alguns segundos- Charlie.

A mesa toda gargalhou inclusive eu, era óbvio que era uma piada interna, Lea me olhou sorrindo e eu não pude evitar de beijar seus cabelos.

A reporter ia falar mais alguma coisa,porém o aprensentador a interrompeu dizendo que havia chegado ao fim.

Assim que saímos do palco entramos em uma sala reservada para gente, gargalhamos de novo.

–Amor.. nunca mais faça isso, eu quase morri de nervoso. - falei rindo-

–Ah gente, fala sério, mulher chata, eu tinha que dar uma resposta né? E como a Di já tinha roubado a frase de presente de famílial...

Todo mundo riu de novo

–Nossa aquela mulher insinuou tudo quanto era possível- Naya falou- falou sobre eu e Heather, falou sobre Kevin e Jenna. Meu deus.

Todos estávamos sentados, só o elenco, sem Ryan ou qualquer produtor.

–E vocês duas... - começou Chris olhando para a gente- que ideia foi aquela de mandar sms durante a coletiva? Sorte de vocês que o Ryan não viu. - todo mundo riu-

–Eu tava falando com a Di como aquela reporter loira, do começo, estava olhando para ela, vontade de correr e matar aquela mulher.

Todo mundo riu de novo

–Lea Michele! - Ryan apareceu como um furacão, porém Lea que estava largada no sofá com a cabeça no meu peito sem se mecheu, apenas olhou para ele.

–Pois não? - perguntou cínica-

–Que história é essa de falar que namora o Charlie? Tá todo mundo me enchendo o saco para saber quem é esse Charlie, o que ele faz, como ele é... - ele começou a falar estressado, mas no fim já estava rindo-

Todo mundo olhava para ela ainda sorrindo

–Bom, quem é Charlie? O amor da minha vida. O que ele faz? O papel que Quinn Fabray em Glee- gargalhamos- como ele é? Lindo, loiro, gostoso, com a pele macia e beijos de me fazem esquecer do mundo.

Todo mundo gargalhou, eu abaixei minha cabeça e a beijei, era demais para mim ficar sem ela.

–Vocês só me dão trabalho! - ele resmungou antes de sair fazendo a gente rir ainda mais-

Sim, teremos novos casais claro. - Ryanh respondera de novo.

Era engraçado,ninguém havia perguntado sobre nós duas, o que era bom então apenas nos olhamos e sorrimos uma para outra.

Após outra série de perguntas sobre o show,para o nosso azar um repórter jovem levanta no meio daquela confusão, e infelizmente o apresentador deixa ele falar.

– Boa tarde, minha pergunta é para a Lea Michele e Dianna Agron.- nós nos olhamos temerosas e vimos que todo mundo olhava para a gente também- Surgiu um certo boato, além do que já havia sobre vocês estarem juntas, certo? - afirmamos com a cabeça, afinal realmente havia boatos- o que vocês tem a dizer sobre isso?

–Bom... -ela começou a falar e eu apenas a olhei-... primeiro as pessoas tem a mania muito grande de criar boatos vindo do nada, esses boatos sempre existiram, e as pessoas tem a tendência de distorcer as coisas como querem. - Dianna falou tão séria que me impressionou- eu e Lea somos melhores amigas, apenas isso.

Ouvir Dianna falar que a gente era apenas amigas me incomodou, mas era o que tinha que ser feito.

–Sim, concordo que os boatos sempre existiram- começou uma reporter que aparentemente surgiu do nada- porém desta vez eles são mais fortes.- disse tentando arrancar algo de nós-

–Porque mais fortes? - perguntei-

–Bom, - ela continou- antes existiam apenas rumores, o fato de morarem juntas e ambas estarem solteiras e tudo mais, porém agora muita coisa mudou não acham?

–Não sei a que se refere, eu e Lea ainda moramos juntas, ambas estamos solteiras, o que mudou de lá para cá?

–As fotos. - respondeu o primeiro reporter-

–Quais seriam? - eu sabia exatamente quais eram mas jamais daria esse gostinho para ela-

–As fotos tiradas em Boston principalmente, em todas as fotos ambas pareciam um casal, fotos das duas em um parque dividindo algodão doce, fotos das duas indo para uma área reservada de um hotel arrumadas e Lea com uma rosa na mão.

–Sim, e em algumas dessas fotos apareceu e Lea nos beijando? Porque até aí não tem nada demais.- Dianna respondeu com seu tom característico de Quinn Fabray-

Todos na mesa já estavam nervosos, nós duas apenas rezávamos para sair dali.

– E porque vocês chegaram atrasadas juntas hoje? - perguntou a mulher-

–Não que a gente deva algum tipo de satisfação a ninguém, porém os pais da Dianna estão na cidade, e eu comecei a conversar com a Mary, mãe dela, que por sinal é uma pessoa maravilhosa, e perdi a noção da hora. Amigas podem conhecer os pais das amigas certo? Ou isso se tornou proibido agora? -Já estava de saco cheio daquela mulher-

Vi os olhares dos reporteres abaixarem, aparentemente eu havia conseguido mudar o rumo da conversa.

Ela sorriu para mim, e apertou minha mão por baixo da mesa. Sorri de volta.

Eu não sou cega, a repórter loira que fez a primeira pergunta para a gente agora secava a Dianna, não sei se era um teste para que eu surtasse de ciúmes ou se era apenas o fato da Dianna ser magnífica.

As perguntas voltaram a serem feitas para outras pessoas do elenco.

Dei um pulo quando meu celular vibrou e eu vi que era uma mensagem da Dianna

_As amigas podem conhecer os pais das amigas, só fica estranho quando essas contam que namora a filha deles. Hahaha te amo amor._

Não pude conter um sorriso que se formou nos meus lábios.

**Não gostei da forma que aquela repórter te olhou. Sim, estou com ciúmes, te amo mais.**

Dianna quase gargalhou lendo aquilo, vi que Naya e Chris já tinham percebido que a gente estava mandando mensagem.

_Ela é loira amor, eu gosto de morenas, baixinhas, gostosas e de boca carnuda. S2_

Sorri maravilhada para ela.

_" Pombinhos, tá ficando na cara demais vocês duas hein? Sms durante a coletiva? Que feio! Ah... Lea, cuidado pq a reporter só falta pedir a Dianna em casamento. Hahaha beijinhos. Chris"_

Olhei para o Chris e sorri.

_Naya mandou a gente parar com as mensagens! Garota chata, porque ela não começa a pegar a HeMo na frente de todo mundo? Ao menos assim eles esquecem da gente por uns tempos. Hahahaha_

Sorri para ela

**Acho melhor ela não pegar a Hemo aqui não amor.**

_Porque?_

**Porque vai me dar vontade de fazer a mesma coisa, e você está muuuuiito perto para eu resistir. ^^**

Ah não...ela me olhou com seu sorriso de Charlie, não tinha como não parar e olha-lá, sim, era bandeira demais que a gente estava dando ali, mas era impossível isso não acontecer.

Depois outra série de perguntas o apresentador finalmente falou

–Ok gente, última pergunta por favor!

Um repórter que eu ainda não tinha visto levantou a mão.

–Minha pergunta é para Lea e Dianna

Suspiramos

–Entendo que vocês digam que não tem nada uma com a outra, porém, como explicam os anéis idênticos que usam?

Nos olhamos

–Não são idênticos, e sim parecidos,meu anel eu tenho há alguns anos, foi dado pela minha mãe, o da Lea eu já não sei de onde veio.

Todo mundo riu inclusive eu

–Bom, o meu anel é simples, é um símbolo, de amor, de companheirismo, e eu ganhei de alguém muito especial,com quem estou hoje em dia.

Todo mundo olhou para mim, e eu vi Dianna apertar minha mão de nervoso.

– E quem seria esse homem, ou mulher? - perguntou sugestivamente a reporter, Lea riu-

– O nome do amor da minha vida é... -ninguém respirou por alguns segundos- Charlie.

A mesa toda gargalhou, Dianna me olhava divertida, era óbvio que era uma piada interna, a olhei sorrindo e a senti beijar meus cabelos.

A reporter ia falar mais alguma coisa,porém o aprensentador a interrompeu dizendo que havia chegado ao fim.

Assim que saímos do palco entramos em uma sala reservada para gente, gargalhamos de novo.

–Amor.. nunca mais faça isso, eu quase morri de nervoso. - ela falou rindo-

–Ah gente, fala sério, mulher chata, eu tinha que dar uma resposta né? E como a Di já tinha roubado a frase de presente de famílial...

Todo mundo riu de novo

–Nossa aquela mulher insinuou tudo quanto era possível- Naya falou- falou sobre eu e Heather, falou sobre Kevin e Jenna. Meu deus.

Todos estávamos sentados, só o elenco, sem Ryan ou qualquer produtor.

–E vocês duas... - começou Chris olhando para a gente- que ideia foi aquela de mandar sms durante a coletiva? Sorte de vocês que o Ryan não viu. - todo mundo riu-

–Eu tava falando com a Di como aquela reporter loira, do começo, estava olhando para ela, vontade de correr e matar aquela mulher.

Todo mundo riu de novo

–Lea Michele! - Ryan apareceu como um furacão, eu continuei largada no sofá com a cabeça no peito da Dianna.

–Pois não? - perguntei cínica-

–Que história é essa de falar que namora o Charlie? Tá todo mundo me enchendo o saco para saber quem é esse Charlie, o que ele faz, como ele é... - ele começou a falar estressado, mas no fim já estava rindo-

Todo mundo olhava para mim ainda sorrindo

–Bom, quem é Charlie? O amor da minha vida. O que ele faz? O papel que Quinn Fabray em Glee- gargalhamos- como ele é? Lindo, loiro, gostoso, com a pele macia e beijos de me fazem esquecer do mundo.

Todo mundo gargalhou, ela abaixou a cabeça e me beijou.

–Vocês só me dão trabalho! - ele resmungou antes de sair fazendo a gente rir ainda mais-

Lea POV

**Será que eles vão brigar? Ou vão agir como os pais dela? **Esse questionamento rondava minha cabeça sem parar desde que pensei em contar para os meus pais sobre eu e Dianna.

Me peguei pensando pela milésima vez na mesma pergunta enquanto encarava a parede do nosso quarto de hotel, eu e Dianna dividirmos o quarto apenas aumentava os rumores, mas eu não me importava e muito menos ela.

Nossa turnê já estava quase no fim, teremos agora dois shows, um hoje a noite e outro daqui há dois dias.

Ryan já havia passado pelo nosso quarto pela manhã, pedindo para sermos discretas porque ele não agüentava mais tentar resolver os rumores.

Eu e Dianna tivemos uma conversa interessante aquela manhã.

_Flashback_

–_Amor, você percebeu que EU dei um rumor maior sobre nós, dizendo que namoro o Charlie, se alguém, algum amigo seu, conhecido, ou alguém que trabalha na Fox contar que as vezes as pessoas te chamam de Charlie, isso vai ser o que falta para eles certo?_

_Ela sorriu olhando para mim._

–_Você está arrependida de ter falado aquilo?_

_Seus olhos estavam temerosos e eu não pude deixar de sorrir._

–_Claro que não meu Charlie. Apenas é estranho que eu tenha feito isso se você é o homem da relação._

_Ela gargalhou_

_Fim do flashback_

Almoçamos todos juntos no nosso quarto, era bom ficarmos sozinhos, assim eu e Dianna podíamos ficar juntas, assim como Naya e HeMo, sem ninguém olhando torto. A gente apenas se divertia.

Nossa tarde estava boa, ríamos, finalmente assistíamos algumas partes dos shows como Ryan havia pedido. Naya ria cada vez que via que em "Valerie" HeMo quase a acertava.

Quando passou "Born this Way" estranhamente vi Dianna levantar rápido, sem prestar atenção em ninguém que estava ali.

–Di? – perguntei estranhando a cara dela-

Todo mundo olhava para ela que simplesmente murmurava para si mesma e não respondia.

–Brilhante! – ela deu um pulo sorrindo e gritando do nada-

A gente riu da cara dela ainda tentando entender o que podia ser tão interessante assim.

–Amor? Dianna? Charlie? Qualquer outra identidade escondida aí dentro? – falei rindo-

Todo mundo gargalhou inclusive ela.

–Amor, eu te amo, mas tenho que sair agora. – ela se aproximou de mim, me deu um selinho, pegou sua bolsa e correu pela porta afora.-

–O que? Você... – fiquei sem palavras, ela já havia virado um furacão e desaparecido-

–O que deu nela? – Cory perguntou-

–Eu realmente não sei!- falei abobada-

Um olhou para o outro e começaram a rir ainda mais.

–Ok, oficialmente sua namorada é louca! –Naya falou rindo, nos fazendo rir ainda mais-

Meia hora se passou, cada um já tinha ido para seus quartos se arrumarem para o show, faltavam menos de uma hora e meia, e nem sinal da Dianna.

Eu não sou por natureza insegura, mas dessa vez fiquei, fiquei com medo de onde ela poderia estar, o que poderia estar fazendo, se ela havia encontrado alguém que gostasse mais do que de mim, nesse instante os versos de "I feel pretty/Unpretty" fizeram um incrível sentido.

_Never insecure until I met you_

_Now I'm bein' stupid_

Tentei focar minha mente em qualquer outra coisa que não fosse o medo do que Dianna poderia estar fazendo.

Tomei um banho quente demorado, deixando que a água corresse pelo meu corpo como as mãos de Dianna costumam fazer, não sabia da onde estava vindo aquela vontade louca de chorar e toda aquela insegurança, mas algo não estava certo dentro de mim.

E quando chegar no futuro eu vou olhar para trás e dizer que foi neste momento em que minha vida fez sentido.

Ao me imaginar sem Dianna senti como se tivesse levado uma facada, me perguntei como passei anos da minha vida sem sua presença, e pior, depois que a conheci como passei tanto tempo sem beijá-la, sem dizer o quão linda ela é de manhã cedo, e como sua risada me faz esquecer os problemas, como pôde existir vida antes de Dianna Agron? Como eu pude por um segundo achar que já fui feliz em algum relacionamento, se com nenhuma pessoa, homem ou algumas ocasionais mulheres, eu senti o que sinto com ela. Nenhum simples toque no braço jamais me arrepiara como o dela faz, nenhum toque de lábios tirou todo o oxigênio de meu cérebro me fazendo esquecer de onde estava, e acima de tudo, nenhuma língua em contato com a minha fez com que minhas pernas tremessem e minha calcinha se tornasse praticamente descartável, como ela conseguia fazer.

Sempre disse que amava a Dianna, sempre soube que a amava, mas acho que nunca havia sentido como se fosse a coisa mais óbvia do mundo, como se aquilo tivesse completado meu ser . Ridiculamente a vida fazia sim, mais sentido com Dianna Agron como sua namorada, suspirando seu nome, tremendo ao seu toque, dizendo que te ama de volta.

Acabei demorando um pouco mais do que pretendia no banho, sabia que acabaria me atrasando e saí correndo para me arrumar, minha primeira roupa seria a tradicional, calça jeans e blusa vermelha, sempre começávamos o show com "Don't stop believe" e dessa vez não seria diferente.

Cheguei ao camarim e vi que todos já estavam lá, menos ela. Olhei por todos os lados, foi a voz da Amber que me distraiu.

–Seu Romeu ainda não chegou Julieta. – ela falou sorrindo-

Todo mundo riu junto com ela, inclusive eu.

Amber estava sentada no colo do Chord, era engraçado vê-los juntos, parecia tão normal que me perguntei porque não tinha acontecido antes. **Ah claro, porque ele estava de olho na minha namorada fujona.**

Nosso camarim por algum motivo, provavelmente implicância comigo estava em um clima extremamente romântico, Chord e Amber agora estavam aos beijos, Kevin e Jenna imitavam a cena em outro sofá, Heather e Naya estavam abraçadas, sentadas com suas pernas encaixadas uma na outra, enquanto Naya dava seus famosos "sweet lady kisses" no pescoço da HeMo.

Vi que Cory e Mark agora conversavam com algumas modelos que faziam os papéis de Cheerios no palco durante "Loser like me" apenas balancei minha cabeça sorrindo, Harry estava com sua namorada que estava na cidade, e para minha enorme vontade de rir Jon e Chris estavam digamos... conversando próximos demais. Não perderia a chance de implicar um pouco, então me sentindo meio Santana, me aproximei.

–Então... planos para me contar ninguém tinha né? – os dois se assustaram quando eu cheguei falando me fazendo rir ainda mais-

–Ah...é...oi...Lea- Jon falava rápido, sinal de que estava nervoso,me fazendo ter que segurar outra risada-

–Ah...é...- falei debochando- Respira Jon, eu adorei essa idéia- falei apontando para os dois que sorriram para mim- apenas queria ter sabido antes sabe?

–Desculpa Lea, mas é que você estava tão envolvida com sua lady Di, que era difícil achar uma brecha para conversar.- Chris falou sorrindo-

Eu ri junto com os dois, mas fiquei séria quando lembrei que Dianna estava a tarde toda sumida, daqui a pouco Ryan iria perceber o sumiço dela e eu que teria que pagar o pato. Droga.

Os dois perceberam minha aflição.

–Respira diva, ela está bem, e eu acho que você vai gostar quando descobrir porque ela sumiu.-Chris me disse com um sorriso no rosto olhando de forma cúmplice para Jon-

–Opa... espera aí! O que vocês sabem que eu não sei? – perguntei nervosa-

–Se você não sabe amor, é porque não tem que saber. – falou Jon sorrindo-

Bufei, odiava ficar por fora das coisas, vi os dois sorrirem e não entendi, foi quando senti a tão famosa corrente elétrica pelo meu corpo, sorri quando senti suas mãos taparem meus olhos.

–Estava com saudades da sua pele... – sentir sua voz rouca em meu ouvido após a tarde sem ela foi demais-

Meu corpo todo arrepiou ao som daquelas palavras, virei rápido a segurando pela cintura e buscando desesperadamente sua boca com a minha, a senti sorrir durante meu beijo, mordi seu lábio inferior e ela suspirou, passei minha língua por ele, a fazendo gemer, ela abriu a boca quase em uma súplica, não conseguiria torturá-la de novo, invadi sua boca com a minha língua, sem pudor, sabia que todos nos olhavam, mas parecia que eu tinha incorporado o Charlie dessa vez, a prendi contra a parede, ela arfou, passei minha mão pela sua coxa a apertando forte, minha língua brincava com a sua, circulava tentando fugir cada vez que ela me encontrava, ela suspirava um pouco contrariada mas o que eu posso fazer? Também fiquei contrariada em ficar a tarde toda sem saber onde ela estava, então ela não podia reclamar.

Mordi seu lábio de novo com força, ela gemeu de dor, sua mão agora estava segurando minha nuca, me puxando para mais perto, tentando aumentar a intensidade de um beijo que já estava quase causando um incêndio.

Nos afastamos quando o ar teimou em ir embora, algumas pessoas nos olhavam com uns sorrisos nos lábios, ignorei.

–Uau... se for assim que eu for ser recebida cada vez que sumir, acho que vou sumir todos os dias. – ela falou sorrindo ainda na mesma posição que estávamos-

–.- falei entre dentes a fazendo gargalhar- Aonde você passou a tarde senhorita Agron? – perguntei me fazendo de brava-

Ela apenas sorriu contra minha boca

–Você verá. – e falando isso me beijou de novo-

Era fácil esquecer o mundo beijando Dianna, mas Deus, ou melhor Ryan Murphy não estava disposto a me deixar curtir aquele momento.

– Ok, vamos parar com todo o romance desse camarim porque temos um show para fazer. E Lea e Dianna, se vocês não querem que a imprensa saiba quem é o Charlie, então tentem ser mais discretas do que amassos loucos no camarim do show.

A gente não pode evitar gargalhar.

–Ai... você acaba com minha graça. – falei me fazendo de vítima-

A gente sorriu.

O show começou a sensação de frio na barriga era a mesma desde o primeiro. Nossas coreografias estavam perfeitas. Tinhamos poucos minutos entre uma música e outra, quase perdi a hora da minha entrada em uma das músicas porque quando fui trocar de roupa Dianna estava fazendo o mesmo. Era demais para mim.

A cada pausa de música era um amasso, e isso estava me deixando tonta na hora de voltar ao palco. Passei quase todas as músicas procurando uma forma de tocá-la, ela apenas ria do meu desespero. **Vamos ver se no fim da noite você estará sorrindo. **Sorri para ela.

Assim que começou "Born this way" meu mundo girou, minhas pernas tremeram e meu coração disparou, Dianna não estava usando sua camiseta normal, mas aparecera com uma escrito "Like girls". Gelei ao vê-la, apenas sorri e a vi sorrir para mim de volta.

Ela se aproximou de mim, com seu melhor sorriso de Charlie estampado no rosto, meu corpo se arrepiou de cima a baixo, ela parou na minha frente na pequena rampa do palco enquanto todos dançavam na parte da frente.

–Gostou amor? – ela falava de forma cínica, como se aquilo não significasse nada-

Eu sorri para ela, negando com a cabeça mostrando como fora louco o ato dela.

–Quando você me disse hoje de manhã, que fizera sua parte em contar sobre nós duas e eu não, eu me senti mal, sei que você não cobrou nada mas precisava fazer algo de volta... quando assisti nossa filmagem hoje a tarde tive essa idéia, quer dizer, aqui não diz que é você, mas deixa mais margem para nossos amados rumores certo? – ela falou sorrindo-

Eu apenas pulei em seu pescoço e a abracei, ela me rodopiou pelo palco, como fizera comigo durante "Somebody to Love" no ultimo show. Eu gargalhei.

A música já estava no final, e nem eu nem ela havíamos cantado quase nada, passamos quase o tempo todo conversando. Nos juntamos ao resto do elenco no fim da música. Passamos o resto do show com sorrisos ainda maiores nos rostos. Ao terminar o show meu olhos já estavam marejados. Ela havia feito o que eu dissera sem eu mesma ter pedido isso a ela. Ela havia dado mais brecha aos meus tão amados rumores Achele.

Lea POV

–Diii... - pronto, o ar tinha ido embora enquanto a maravilhosa sensação de choque percorreu meu corpo, vi minha coberta se mexer e a cabeça dela surgir com seu sorriso presunçoso nos lábios-

–Falou alguma coisa amor? - nós sorrimos juntas e ela me beijou de novo-

Nós realmente resolvemos aproveitar nosso único dia de folga antes do último show da turnê. Nossos pratos largados na mesa do quarto do hotel após um almoço cheio de carinhos, nossas roupas jogadas pelo chão do quarto, e nós duas na cama, era a melhor vida do mundo. Hoje nenhuma das duas parava, nenhuma das duas se cansava, posso contar nos dedos as raras vezes que uma de nós saiu da cama, íamos no banheiro, bebiamos um pouco de agua, e voltavamos, nossos beijos eram hora suaves e calmos, e hora apaixonado e desesperado. Nossos corpos não conseguiam se acalmar, e na verdade, porque se acalmariam? Não temos compromisso hoje, não estamos em casa, estamos as duas em um quarto de hotel, o que eu poderia fazer? Jogar damas?

Ontem a noite, antes de virmos para o quarto fizemos questão de avisar a todo mundo para não baterem na nossa porta. Se quisessemos ver alguém a gente sairia, eles claro, apenas sorriram e concordaram. Então era impossivel ser algum deles quando no meio de uma nova sessão de amasso entre a gente o barulho de batidas incansáveis na porta nos atrapalhou.

Bufei, Dianna estava com suas pernas em volta da minha cintura, nossas respirações ofegantes.

–Quem... teve... a... cara de pau... de aparecer? - ela perguntou com os olhos brilhando de raiva-

Resmunguei antes de sair debaixo dela. Me enrolei em um lençol, enquanto Dianna se cobria com o edredon da cama. Todo mundo ali ja sabia sobre nós duas, então não tinha problema eu abrir a porta assim certo? Errado.

Assim que eu abri a porta meus olhos arregalaram, fiquei branca enquanto meus pais estavam parados olhando para nós duas. Vi minha mãe me olhar de cima a baixo e depois olhar para Dianna na cama que agora parecia que tinha sido atropelada por um trem de tão assustada que estava.

–Mãe...Pai... é... nós... - sim, eu realmente estava sem palavras o que consideravelmente dificil para mim- Entrem.

Vi Dianna correr para o banheiro enrolada no edredon e sair em menos de dois minutos, tentando disfarçar em vão tudo que aquele quarto denunciava, nossas roupas, e pior, calcinhas e sutiãs jogados a distância, pratos e garrafas largados mostrando que na pressa não pensamos em nada, e é claro nossa única cama de casal completamente bagunçada denunciando que quase não saímos dela nas ultimas horas. O fato de ambas estarmos peladas quando eu abri a porta não preciso falar não é?

Os dois sentaram no pequeno sofá que havia ao lado da cama, de frente para a televisão, Dianna já havia arrumado tudo e eu ainda não me mexi, a vi chegar do meu lado

–Acho melhor voce colocar uma roupa.

Eu despertei do meu transe/pesadelo e corri para o banheiro, pegando a prima roupa que vi na frente, para meu azar era uma da Dianna que ficava consideralmente grande em mim.

Saí e vi que meus pais ainda estavam sentados, parecendo estátuas, enquanto Dianna olhava para os pés sentada na beira da cama. Me aproximei e sentei ao seu lado, agora encarando aquelas duas pessoas que pareciam não me reconhecer.

–O-o que vocês estão fazendo aqui? - comecei a gaguejar e vi os olhos da minha mãe se fecharem incrédula, tratei de consertar- quero dizer, eu adorei que vocês tenham vindo claro. Apenas fiquei confusa.

–Assim como nós estamos Lea. - minha mãe não estava irritada, apenas magoada-

–Acho que todos os rumores são verdadeiros então! - a voz do meu pai tinha um misto de humor e decepção-

–É... eu... nós... - as palavras fugiram de mim-

–Sim, senhor e senhora Sarfati, os rumores são verdadeiros, eu e Lea estamos namorando, e eu sinto muitíssimo não ter ido falar com vocês antes, a gente planejava fazer isso quando voltassemos para L.A- até eu me surpreendi com a maneira segura em que Dianna falou tudo aquilo, vi os olhos de meu pai brilharem um pouco, ele adora quando as pessoas são seguras nas coisas que falam-

–Sim Dianna, nós gostariamos que voces tivessem vindo conversar com a gente, porque até onde eu sei, os SEUS pais já estão sabendo.- nesse instante percebi que a única coisa que incomodava eles era o fato de que foram os ultimos a saberem, sorri com esse pensamento-

–Mãe, os pais da Di sabem porque assim como voces, eles vieram aqui! Nós mal podemos sair do hotel, a senhora sabe disso. - falei com a voz mais doce possivel-

Dianna sorriu do meu lado ao ver que minha mãe estava começando a ceder, mas eu sabia que meu pai nao seria assim tão facil.

–Então... como diz o esquartejador, vamos por partes - nós sorrimos com sua comparação fajuta- quando isso começou?

Senti minhas bochechas corarem, não posso dizer que a Dianna simplesmente me viu nua, e foi para o quarto se tocar enquanto eu tomava banho, posso? Dianna viu meu desespero e me salvou de novo

–Olha, eu...

–Me chame de Mark - ele a interrompeu-

–Tudo bem então, Mark e Edith, olha... nós duas não sabemos ao certo como tudo realmente aconteceu sabe? Um dia nós moravamos juntas como melhores amigas e no dia seguinte eu vi que o que eu sentia era maior que amizade. A Lea é maravilhosa, e é quase impossivel alguem conviver com ela sem amá-la.

Meus pais sorriram e eu não pude conter minha cara de apaixonada quando a olhei, ela sorriu de volta.

– Eu não sei ainda como me sinto em relação a isso. Não tenho nada contra, mas vou precisar de um tempo para assimilar essa ideia.

Minha mãe falou de forma calma, tentando não transparecer o quanto aquilo tudo deve ter chocado ela.

Após algumas perguntas muito ruins de se responder aos próprios pais os dois finalmente saíram do nosso quarto, apenas falando que aceitariam mas não aplaudiriam. Era típico esperar isso deles.

Entrei no banho sem falar muito com a Dianna, ela nao tinha culpa, pelo contrario, ela fora perfeita com eles, mas eu agora estava incomodada.

A ouvi entrando no banheiro, queita, provavelmente se perguntando se eu estava chateada com ela.

–Você pode falar comigo sabia? - eu sabia que minha voz saiu um pouco grosseira e a vi parar antes de abrir a porta do box-

–Você não precisa ser grosseira comigo Lea! Não fui eu quem fiz nada! - ela estava chateada e irritada ao mesmo tempo-

Eu sei que não devia comeaçar uma briga, acho que nós nunca brigamos até hoje, e ter a primeira briga por algo que não fazia o minimo sentido parecia mais idiota ainda, mas eu estava nervosa e ela também.

Fechei o chuveiro e me enrolei na toalha.

–Não estou descarregando em você Dianna, mas você também não precisa agir como se isso fosse o fim do mundo. - meu tom de voz era seco, machucava a mim, quem dirá a ela-

Ela me olhou com os olhos marejados e eu me senti péssima

–Desculpa Di... eu... - me aproximei para abraçá-la mas ela se afastou-

–Quer saber? Eu to cansando disso... você parece bipolar, em uma hora está carinhosa, na outra fria e depois volta a falar normal como se não fosse nada! - agora era ela quem estava sendo grosseira-

–Qual o seu problema Dianna? - falei saindo do banheiro a seguindo para o quarto, vi que ela agora trocava sua roupa e não entendi-

–Meu problema Lea? Você só pode estar brincando né? Desde o inicio do nosso namoro, foi VOCÊ quem arrumou problemas.

Ok... da onde saiu aquilo?

–EU ARRUMEI PROBLEMAS? DO QUE QUE VOCE ESTÁ FALANDO?

Eu não precisava gritar, mas eu estava incrédula com o que ela falou

–DO QUE EU TO FALANDO? RELEMBRA TUDO LEA, E VEJA VOCÊ MESMA... SEMPRE FOI VOCÊ QUEM NÃO QUERIA QUE NINGUÉM DESCOBRISSE DE NADA, FOI VOCÊ QUEM ME TRATOU COMO AMIGA NA FRENTE DOS OUTROS, FOI EU QUEM TEVE QUE TE PEDIR EM NAMORO, FUI EU QUEM TEVE QUE CONTAR PARA OS MEUS E PARA OS SEUS PAIS. SEMPRE SOU EU QUEM FAÇO TUDO ENQUANTO VOCÊ SÓ DEIXA SEUS AMADOS RUMORES NO AR.

Ela falou tudo de uma vez só, eu me senti mal ao ver por quanto tempo ela prendeu tudo aquilo dentro dela.

–Porque Lea? Você já parou para pensar? - agora sua voz era mais baixa, mas ainda sim chateada-

–Porque o que?

–Porque você fez tanta questão de esconder nós duas, enquanto eu só queria berrar ao mundo que te amo? - ela agora chorava-

Não era justo ela me acusar dessa forma, por Deus eu falei até do Charlie em uma coletiva de imprensa.

–Eu não...- mas no fim eu sabia que ela estava certa, ela fizera muito mais por nós duas do que eu- desculpa..

Ela abaixou a cabeça

–Sabe... quando a Heather me falou uma vez brincando eu não levei a sério...

–O que?

–Eu te amo Lea, mas você apenas gosta de mim.

E falando a frase que me machucou mais do que tudo no mundo ela saiu do quarto.

Eu desabei no chão e comecei a chorar incontrolavelmente, minha mente presa em apenas uma coisa: **preciso conversar com a Heather**

Dianna POV

Eu não sabia bem onde estava, eu me lembro de discutir com Lea e ouvir os gritos do Ryan me chamando depois que eu passei por ele e pelo elenco em uma sala, aos prantos e indo em direção ao meu carro. Já eram 9 horas da noite e eu me encontro aqui, em uma praia um pouco afastada de tudo e todos, desliguei meu celular, e não conseguia parar de chorar.

Afinal, porque eu Lea discutimos? Nem a gente sabia ao certo... só sei que no fim, eu coloquei para fora o que mais me incomodava, o fato de ela não querer que a gente saísse do armário.

Ouvi alguns passos atrás de mim e por um instante me preocupei, olhei para cima e vi a pessoa que menos esperava: Alex Pettyfer.

–-/-

Lea POV

Esquece o elevador, desci pelas escadas do hotel correndo enquanto meu corpo fervia de raiva, como Heather pode falar aquilo para Dianna, da onde ela tirou essa idéia, vi Ryan me olhar confuso quando eu entrei pela sala onde todos estavam como um furacão.

–VOCÊ! - apontei para HeMo que se assustou- COMO VOCÊ PODE FALAR AQUILO PARA ELA? - meu corpo fervia de raiva eu vi a hora em que pularia em cima dela, Naya se levantou assim como todo mundo e ficou na frente dela para protege-la-

–Calma Lea! O que aconteceu? - Naya soava realmente preocupada-

– O QUE ACONTECEU NAYA, É QUE A SUA NAMORADINHA FOI FALAR MERDA PARA A DIANNA, AGORA ELA SUMIU E SÓ DEUS SABE ONDE AQUELA LOUCA SE METEU.- eu senti os braços do Mark e do Cory nos meus ombros, prontos para me segurarem se eu voasse em cima dela-

–Do que você tá falando Lea? Eu nem falo com a Dianna direito há muito tempo! - Heather se defendeu-

–VOCÊ FALOU... - eu comecei a chorar, parando de me debater como uma louca e desistindo de voar em cima dela, vi que todo mundo relaxou um pouco-... você falou para a Dianna que ela me amava, mas que eu apenas gostava dela de volta... porque isso? - meus olhos não conseguiam parar de chorar-

–Lea, isso faz meses... muita coisa mudou. - Heather se defendeu e eu vi Naya olhar para ela nervosa-

–Espera, você realmente disse isso? -Naya perguntou-

De repente todos os olhares cairam sobre Heather que se encolheu um pouco.

–Olha.. eu posso explicar ok?

–Então explica antes que eu voe em você- falei séria-

– Foi antes de vocês duas começarem, na verdade foi no dia em que vocês deram o primeiro beijo na festa. Eu e Dianna estávamos conversando, e ela me disse que te amava, o que eu sabia que era verdade, e eu disse que amava a Naya também... mas eu estava chateada com a Naya porque ela não tomava nenhuma providencia, então eu meio que falei... - ela parou e eu e Naya a olhamos irritadas-

–Continua Heather!- falei séria e ela obedeceu-

–Eu meio que falei... que vocês estavam apenas brincando com a gente, que vocês provocavam e depois fugiam...

Naya a olhou chateada, mas não era isso que Dianna havia me dito.

–Não foi isso que ela falou.

–Tá, tá... eu falei isso sim... outro dia conversando com ela no set. Mas honestamente? É a impressão que eu tenho mesmo.

Nessa hora os braços voltaram ao meu ombro quando viram que eu ia sim, provavelmente surtar e bater nela.

–Do que você pensa que está falando? - perguntei entredentes-

Naya já estava sentada, com a cabeça baixa visivelmente chateada pelo que Hemo falou antes.

–Lea, eu não duvido que você goste ou até ame a Dianna mas poxa... custa você demosntrar também?

–Eu DEMONSTRO Heather, todo dia...

–Sexo não é demonstrar Lea, beijar ela na nossa frente não quer dizer nada, deixar vazar rumores sobre vocês não é prova de amor! - ela falava séria comigo e vi que todas as pessoas abaixaram a cabeça, provavelmente concordando com ela-

–Como a-assim? - agora minha voz estava falha de novo-

– Eu não to dizendo que conheça a Dianna melhor que você, mas do que eu conheço, ela é carente, ela gosta e precisa de carinho sim. E você ficar negando o que existe entre vocês é horrivel para ela. Ela já conversou comigo sobre isso sabia? Como ela odeia a forma que você age na rua, olhando em cada poste para ver se tem um paparazzi... e um dia ela me perguntou, se ela te amava mais do que você a ela, simplesmente porque ela estava completamente disposta a assumir você, com todos os problemas e complicações que viriam junto, mas você não, então eu disse... talvez. Satisfeita?

Todo mundo ficou em silêncio, e eu sabia que ela estava certa. Abaixei minha cabeça e comecei a chorar.

–-/-

Dianna POV

–Alex? O que que você está fazendo aqui?

–Oi Di... ou é melhor eu chamá-la de Charlie? - ele me perguntou sorrindo-

Eu corei

–Senta aí.. eu não vou te atacar não.

Rimos e nos sentamos na praia.

–Então... voce não tem um show para fazer não?

Eu gargalhei

–Pois é... tenho mas... - parei-

–Mas... você brigou com a namorada e não está afim de ir lá né?

Eu o olhei

–Di.. eu te conheço, e no pouco tempo em que a gente ficou junto eu vi claramente que não era a mim que voce amava.

–Mas eu não via a Lee dessa forma quando estava com você...

–Via sim. Talvez nenhuma das duas tinham se dado conta. Mas vocês já se olhavam diferente. -ele sorriu para mim-

Eu realmente não esperava isso dele.

–Di.. eu não sei o que aconteceu entre vocês duas e não vou me meter também, mas eu te conheço o suficiente para saber que voce a ama, e a forma que ela te olha também não nega. Então volta lá, conversa, resolve o que quer que seja, porque até eu torço para voces duas.

Eu gargalhei

–Obrigada Alex... - o beijei no rosto e voltei para o meu carro deixando um Alex sorridente atrás de mim-

–-/-

Eu estava pronta para o show, já havia decidido como faria para a Dianna me perdoar, e agora estava no meu twitter me distraindo.

Foi quando eu vi, uma foto recem postada em um site de fofocas, que mostrava Dianna com a mesma roupa que saiu do meu quarto, sentada na areia de uma praia conversando com ele, em outra ela o beijava no rosto. Aquilo foi demais para mim.

Ela apareceu no nosso camarim como se nada tivesse acontecido, sorriu para mim... foi demais. Eu me levantei e saí chateada de lá, deixando todo mundo confuso.

–-/-

Dianna POV

Que merda foi essa? Eu volto da conversa mais bizarra da minha vida para fazer as pazes com a Lea e quando ela me vê vira as costas e saí?

Foi aí que eu entendi tudo... o notebook dela aberto em cima da mesa e a frente de um site

Dianna Agron retoma namoro com Alex Pettyfer

E duas fotos nossas tiradas a poucos minutos, uma de nós dois conversando e outra de eu dando um beijo no rosto dele. Todo mundo me olhou confuso.

–Vocês não estão realmente achando que eu voltei com ele né?

Todo mundo negou com a cabeça mas ninguém acreditou de verdade.

Bufei e fomos para o palco... o show tinha que continuar

Lea POV

Esse começou sendo um dos piores show da minha vida, eu e Dianna não olhavamos uma na cara da outra, e para piorar nós teríamos que cantar pela primeira vez em show I fell pretty/Unpretty.

Quando Ryan nos contou, nós planejamos cantar uma de frente para a outra, com nossos bancos virados e de mãos dadas, mas agora não.

Ambas viraram os bancos de costas, sem querer olhar nos olhos que tanto hipnotizavam.

_I wish could tie you up in my shoes_  
><em>Make you feel unpretty too<em>  
><em>I was told I was beautiful<em>  
><em>But what does that mean to you<em>  
><em>Look into the mirror who's inside there<em>  
><em>The one with the long hair<em>  
><em>Same old me again today (yeah)<em> 

Ouvir a voz da Dianna tão perto de mim, e soando tão triste me fez perder um pouco da voz na minha vez

**My outsides look cool**  
><strong>My insides are blue<strong>  
><strong>Everytime I think I'm through<strong>  
><strong>It's because of you<strong>  
><strong>I've tried different ways <strong>  
><strong>But it's all the same<strong>  
><strong>At the end of the day <strong>  
><strong>I have myself to blame<strong>  
><strong>I'm just trippin'<strong>

Quando nossas vozes se uniram toda a dor que estavam nelas surgiram junto. Vi Dianna largar o braço esquerdo, que dava para o palco e instintivamente fiz o mesmo, deixando nossas mãos roçarem uma na outra

_**You can buy your hair if it won't grow**_  
><em><strong>You can fix your nose if he says so<strong>_  
><em><strong>You can buy all the make up <strong>_  
><em><strong>That M.A.C. can make<strong>_  
><em><strong>But if you can't look inside you<strong>_  
><em><strong>Find out who am I too<strong>_  
><em><strong>Be in the position to make me feel <strong>_  
><em><strong>So damn unpretty<strong>_

_**I feel pretty**_  
><em><strong>Oh, so pretty<strong>_  
><em><strong>I feel pretty and witty and bright! <strong>_

Cada uma cantava sua parte tentando evitar que o choro viesse a tona, eu agora sem resistir segurei sua mãos, a senti tremer contra minhas costas, nossas costas estavam agora mais coladas do que quando a música começou.

**Never insecure until I met you**  
><strong>Now I'm bein' stupid<strong>  
><strong>I used to be so cute to me<strong>  
><strong>Just a little bit skinny<strong>  
><strong>Why do I look to all these things <strong>  
><strong>To keep you happy<strong>  
><strong>Maybe get rid of you <strong>  
><strong>And then I'll get back to me (hey)<strong>

_**My outsides look cool**_  
><em><strong>My insides are blue<strong>_  
><em><strong>Everytime I think I'm through<strong>_  
><em><strong>It's because of you<strong>_  
><em><strong>I've tried different ways <strong>_  
><em><strong>But it's all the same<strong>_  
><em><strong>At the end of the day <strong>_  
><em><strong>I have myself to blame<strong>_

_**You can buy your hair if it won't grow**_  
><em><strong>You can fix your nose if he says so<strong>_  
><em><strong>You can buy all the make up <strong>_  
><em><strong>That M.A.C. can make<strong>_  
><em><strong>But if you can't look inside you<strong>_  
><em><strong>Find out who am I too<strong>_  
><em><strong>Be in the position to make me feel <strong>_  
><em><strong>So damn unpretty<strong>_

_**I feel pretty, **_  
><em><strong>Oh, so pretty, <strong>_  
><em><strong>I feel pretty and witty and bright! <strong>_  
><em><strong>And I pity <strong>_  
><em><strong>Any girl who isn't me tonight. <strong>_

_**Oh oh oh oh oh**_  
><em><strong>Oh oh oh oh oh (oh)<strong>_  
><em><strong>Oh oh oh oh oh<strong>_  
><em><strong>Oh oh oh oh oh (oh)<strong>_

_**You can buy your hair if it won't grow**_  
><em><strong>You can fix your nose if he says so<strong>_  
><em><strong>You can buy all the make up <strong>_  
><em><strong>That M.A.C. can make<strong>_  
><em><strong>But if you can't look inside you<strong>_  
><em><strong>Find out who am I too<strong>_  
><em><strong>Be in the position to make me feel <strong>_  
><em><strong>So damn unpretty<strong>_

_**I feel pretty**_  
><em><strong>But unpretty<strong>_

Foi como se durante aquela música o turbilhão dentro de nós tivesse de dissolvendo aos poucos, antes o que eram apenas dedos entrelaçados já virou a mão toda, nossas costas não se desgrudavam tentando ter o máximo de contato possivel, podia ver que todo o glee club no palco sorria para nós.

A música acabou rápido demais, suas costas se soltaram da minha e ela sem me olhar saiu do palco, me obrigando a segui-la.

Assim que entramos no camarim não havia ninguém lá. Ela suspirou e eu vi seus olhos finalmente cederam a pressão.

Ao vê-la chorar, fui para seus braços a abraçando forte, e chorei junto. Alguns segundos passaram em completo silêncio antes de eu quebrá-lo

–Porque?

Ela tirou a cabeça do meu ombro e me olhou confusa

–Porque o que?

–Porque você voltou para ele? A gente não podia nem conversar?

Ela parecia mais confusa do que antes

–Você realmente acha que eu voltei para ele?

Ok.. agora ela estava estressada de novo.

–Não voltou? Como eu vou saber? Voce sai a tarde toda depois da gente brigar, e aparece em uma praia no fim do mundo sozinha com ele.

Ela se afastou de mim e me olhou

– A gente estava conversando Lea.. apenas isso.

Suspirei

– Ele me disse que sabia que a gente se amava, sabia?

Eu a olhei sem acreditar

–É sério amor - pronto, foi só ela me chamar de amor que toda a raiva, toda a tristeza e toda a desconfiança sumiram e um sorriso de 1000wlt tomou o lugar ela sorriu de volta- ele disse que sempre soube e que era pra voltar para cá, onde voce estava.

–Desculpa... - murmurei e ela se aproximou de mim- desculpa por tudo amor... eu te amo, muito, por favor, não duvida disso... eu sei que errei, e que as vezes fico insegura para demonstrar mas eu te amo...

Eu já chorava e ela me abraçou de novo

–Shh... não fala nada, vamos trocar de roupa que tem mais show pela frente ok?

Ela virou as costas para pegar suas roupas, mas eu a puxei pelo punho, a trazendo para mim e lhe beijei.

Nosso beijo era por mais incrivel que pareça, calmo. Nossas linguas brincavam apenas uma com a outra. Ela sorriu enquanto passava suas mãos pelo meu pescoço.

Nos separamos rindo, e fomos finalmente trocar de roupa.

Plano para reconquistar de vez Dianna Agron estava de volta.

Dianna POV

De volta as boas com Lea, o que mais eu poderia querer, usei minha blusa escrito " Like Girls" de novo em sua homenagem. Começou Born this way...Lea estava com sua blusa comum e nós apenas sorrimos, todo mundo percebeu que estávamos bem de novo e sorriam para a gente.

Quando a música acabou Lea pegou o microfone, e eu não entendi.

–Boa noite- gritos e gritos em resposta- Então... deixa eu falar com vocês...

Todo mundo estava no palco sorrindo para mim, Lea estava no útimo degrau da nossa escada, sorrindo.

– Eu contei a um tempo atrás que estava apaixonada certo? - eu gelei- pois é... mas eu não fui honesta ao falar por quem...

A multidão já gritava desesperada, enquanto eu estava estática no meio do palco assim como todo mundo, vi que Chris, Naya e Heather sorriam para mim como se já soubessem o que estava acontecendo.

–Pois então - ela continuou- acho que essa pessoa merece que eu grite para quem quiser ouvir, que a amo.

Para meu susto Lea começou a tirar a camiseta que estava usando, o que ela ia fazer ficar pelada no palco? Quando eu vi... meus olhos encheram de lágrimas enquanto os gritos dos fãs e os risinhos e aplausos no palco me invadiram a mente, Lea estava com outra camiseta do estilo Born This Way por baixo, mas essa dizia " IN LOVE WITH DIANNA AGRON."

Ela começou a descer as escadas na minha direção, eu já tremia de cima a baixo e a fazendo rir. Ela parou na minha frente e eu fiquei olhando para seus olhos.

Milhares de flashes surgiam sobre nós, Lea pegou o microfone de novo

–Cory, sei que essa musica é sua, mas eu vou roubar seu solo rapidinho.

_**I can't fight this feeling any longer**_  
><em><strong>And yet I'm still afraid to let it flow<strong>_  
><em><strong>What started out as friendship has grown stronger<strong>_  
><em><strong>I only wish I had the strength to let it show<strong>_

Meus olhos se encheram de lágrimas, essa música era perfeita para nós duas.

_**And even as I wonder I'm keeping you in sight**_  
><em><strong>You're a candle in the window on a cold dark winter's night<strong>_  
><em><strong>And I'm getting closer than I ever thought I might<strong>_

_**And I can't fight this feeling anymore**_  
><em><strong>I've forgotten what I've started fighting for<strong>_  
><em><strong>It's time to bring this ship into the shore<strong>_  
><em><strong>And throw away the oars<strong>_  
><em><strong>Baby I can't fight this feeling anymore<strong>_

_**My life has been such a whirlwind since I saw you**_  
><em><strong>I've been runnin' round in circles in my mind<strong>_  
><em><strong>And it always seems that I'm following you girl<strong>_  
><em><strong>'Cause you take me to the places that alone I'd never find<strong>_

_**And even as I wonder I'm keeping you in sight**_  
><em><strong>You're a candle in the window on a cold dark winter's<strong>_  
><em><strong>night<strong>_  
><em><strong>And I'm getting closer than I ever thought I might<strong>_

_**And I can't fight this feeling anymore**_  
><em><strong>I've forgotten what I've started fighting for<strong>_  
><em><strong>It's time to bring this ship into the shore<strong>_  
><em><strong>And throw away the oars forever<strong>_

_**'Cause I can't fight this feeling anymore**_  
><em><strong>I've forgotten what I've started fighting for<strong>_  
><em><strong>Even if I have to crawl upon your floor<strong>_  
><em><strong>come crashing through your door<strong>_  
><em><strong>Baby I can't fight this feeling anymore<strong>_

Assim que ela cantou a última palavra, meu corpo agiu por conta própria, a puxei pela cintura e a beijei, era um beijo intenso, cheio de significados, era o primeiro beijo nosso fotografado e tinhamos que fazer bonito. Todo mundo batia palma, quando eu senti a primeira pétala cair, me separei de Lea e olhei para cima, um helicóptero jogava petalas de rosas vermelhas sobre o palco e os fãs, abaixei minha cabeça e vi Lea sorrindo para mim, aquele sorriso que me faz esquecer o mundo.

–Eu te amo Dianna Agron, mais do que tudo nessa vida.

–Eu também te amo Lea. - a beijei de novo quando um barulho de microfone nos atrapalhou-

Naya vinha puxando Heather em nossa direção, abracei Lea por trás, olhei para o palco, Kevin e Jenna tambem se beijavam assim como Chord e Amber, Mark, Harry e Cory apenas riam no meio daquela confusão. A multidão literalmente surtou quando Jon e Chris entraram no palco e se beijaram também. Eu gargalhei com a cena.

–Nay... me desculpa pelo o que eu disse... fui boba por estar com medo, você é a minha vida... eu te amo mais do que tudo.

A voz da Heather saia falha no microfone mas vimos Naya chorar e puxá-la para um beijo.

Aquele era o show mais meloso do mundo.

Lea sorriu para mim segurando uma pétala entre os dedos.

–Pétalas de rosas te lembram alguma coisa? - ela sorriu-

–Minha primeira vez com voce!- a gente já tinha decidido que nossa primeira vez foi aquela, não importa o que aconteceu na casa do Cory-

Nos beijamos de novo, alguns fãs pareciam prestes a ter um treco.

–Sabe.. eu acho... - Cory começou e todos os casais se soltaram- que a gente merece ouvir I feel pretty/Unpretty de novo não acham?

Os fãs berraram e a gente sorriu.

Eu comecei a cantar virando para frente, quando senti Lea pulando nas minhas costas, ela segurou seu microfone na altura da minha boca enquanto minhas mãos a seguravam. Sorri.

Ela virou de frente para mim, ainda no meu colo, nós duas estávamos na frente do palco, nossos olhos grudados, dividindo um só microfone, Hemo e Naya dançavam agarradas ao nosso lado e pelo palco todo havia romance, menos os três mosqueteiros perdidos ali no meio.

– Naya leva a música vocês aí... - Lea falou e Naya começou a cantar-

Lea voltou a me beijar, ela ainda estava no meu colo, e minhas mãos bom... elas estavam literalmente espalmadas na sua bunda.

A música acabou, os fãs gritaram, todos os casais se beijaram, e as luzes se apagaram.

Aquele foi o ultimo momento da turnê... agora era enfrentarmos os leões...

Saimos do palco, todos de mãos dadas com seus respectivos pares.

Assim que entramos no camarim, Ryan sorria, mas atrás dele dois homens de terno e gravata conhecidos como grandes figurôes da Fox não sorriam nem um pouco... é... agora sim o bicho vai pegar. Dei a mão a Lea e ela sussurrou

–Vai ficar tudo bem.

Lea POV

O melhor show da minha vida, nem sei como tive coragem de fazer tudo aquilo, a sensação de orgulho ao ver os olhos da Dianna brilhando e saber que eu fui quem os deixou assim é muito bom.

Nosso show foi bem...meloso, na falta de outra palavra, mas nem tudo saiu perfeito como queríamos, assim que deixamos o palco sobre um inúmero volume de aplausos e gritos, entramos no camarim, onde Ryan estava orgulhoso, porém dois executivos da FOX não pareciam em nenhum clima de romance.

Todos se olharam ao vê-los, boa coisa não parecia.

–Boa noite- um dos homens falou sério-

–Boa noite- nossa voz era mais um murmúrio-

–Bom, nós não vamos enrolar até porque sabemos como devem estar cansados. Então, o que todos vocês pensaram hoje? Quantos casais gays existem nesse elenco?

A voz dele era debochada, e forma que falou a palavra 'gay' deixou claro do nojo em que sentia.

–Esta emissora é CONSERVADORA, não sei o que vocês entendem por isso, mas isso NÃO inclui TRÊS casais gays que ainda estão no ar. –o outro homem resolveu se pronunciar-

Olhei para o lado, vi que Chris estava quase chorando, Heather estava tremendo de cima a baixo abraçada a Naya, Jon estava de mãos dadas a Chris, e pude ver que os olhos da Dianna também estavam molhados. Aquilo era demais, não é que eu não me importasse em ver todo mundo chorando, mas a Dianna já era demais.

Depois de mais alguns minutos deles dizendo o quanto isso era absurdo e que deveríamos desmentir tudo na segunda, eu me enchi, praticamente pulei da cadeira fazendo com que – graças a Deus- os dois se calassem e todos passassem a me olhar.

– Ok, já chega! – falei com a voz mais alta do pretendia- Quer saber de uma coisa? Vocês não gostaram de saber que eu estou namorando a Dianna? Problema de vocês!

Acho que todo mundo na sala parou de respirar, inclusive eles.

–Sabe porque? Porque eu não dou a mínima! Eu AMO a Dianna estão vendo? – falei apontando para a minha camiseta- então... façam o que quiserem, porque eu não vou abrir mão dela, a não ser que ela queira! Querem me demitir? Vão em frente...eu tenho vários trabalhos para fazer, eu tenho a Broadway, eu tenho várias outros planos pela frente. Então divirtam-se tomando qualquer opção que acharem conveniente.

Dianna agora chorava, mas de felicidade, todo mundo me olhou orgulhoso inclusive Ryan.

–Não tente bater de frente com a emissora senhorita Sarfati.

–E não estou! Mas não tentem bater de frente com a mulher que eu amo! – falei demonstrando mais segurança do que eu realmente sentia-

–Você está ciente então que isso pode acarretar na sua demissão? – ele estava me irritando agora-

–Sim. – falei séria-

–E a senhorita realmente acha que compensa?

Nessa hora se Dianna não estivesse nos meus braços eu teria voado em cima dele.

–É CLARO QUE VALE A PENA! QUAL PARTE DO EU A AMO QUE VOCÊS NÃO ENTENDERAM?

–Calma amor... – Dianna falou fazendo carinho no meu braço-

–Nós daremos a todos vocês cinco minutos para decidirem o que farão! Lembrem-se quem quiser continuar seus pequenos showmances, terão sérias conseqüências.

Os dois saíram nos deixando sozinhas, Heather agora chorava no colo da Naya, e Chris e Jon estavam quase fazendo o mesmo, puxei Dianna pela mão e a levei para um canto afastado.

– O que você quer fazer? – perguntei a ela-

–Eu te amo Lea. Mais do que jamais amei alguém nessa vida. E não quero continuar a fazer Glee se você não estiver comigo depois das gravações, em casa, me beijando entre os intervalos.

Sorri para ela

–Eu mantenho o que disse a ele. Não troco você por nada neste mundo.

Ela me beijou, suas lágrimas se misturavam ao nosso beijo e eu a abracei ainda mais forte.

Voltamos para onde todos estavam.

–Então? – Naya nos perguntou-

Nós demos as mãos.

–Sairemos do show, mas não terminaremos. – Dianna falou com tanto orgulho na voz que eu fiquei emocionada-

Naya e Heather também estavam de mãos dadas mas não pareciam tão confiantes assim.

Foi quando o plano mais bizarro e louco surgiu na minha cabeça.

–Espera! Claro... tão obvio, como não vi isso antes?

Todo mundo me olhou

–Amor? O que foi?

–É simples... veja... você é a principal Cheerio amor, o Chris é o único personagem gay desde o começo, eu sou a líder do Glee Club, a Naya e a Heather são Cheerios também... eles não podem simplesmente expulsar todos nós... vai perder o sentido... o Cory vai ficar com quem? – todo mundo riu- Se eles nos demitirem, terão que demitir o Darren porque o Chris não vai estar lá... tudo é tão simples.

Eles pareciam ainda mais confusos...

–Espera, acho que te entendi Lea! – Mark deu um pulo de onde estava- Digo, eles estão ameaçando demitir vocês certo? E se... quando eles voltarem TODOS NÓS falarmos que se eles saírem, sairemos juntos? Eles não podem simplesmente demitir TODO o elenco, isso acabaria com o show...

–Exatamente, e ainda mais... se eles demitirem a gente por sermos gays, perderá o sentido, o ponto do Glee é incorporar todos, e não ser preconceituosos... – Dianna concluiu com um sorriso enorme no rosto-

–Eu direi que se eles quiserem demitir vocês eu saio do Glee também – Ryan falou e todos nós olhamos para ele-

–O Glee dá um dinheiro enorme para a FOX, a intenção de fazermos o Glee foi justamente integrar todos os tipos de pessoas, se eles quiserem demitir vocês, então... nós cancelaremos o show- Ian e Brad concordaram com as palavras do Ryan-

Nossos olhos estavam encharcados agora, os dois voltaram com sorrisos presunçosos no rosto.

– E então... já se despediram? – ele ria em voz alto-

–Só se for de vocês! – falei irritada- Veja bem... nenhum de nós vai terminar namoro algum!

–Ah... nesse caso fico triste em informar que os seis estão demitidos!

–Então nós também estamos! – Cory se levantou seguido do resto do elenco , Ryan, Ian e Brad.

–Do que vocês estão falando? – os dois se olhavam nervosos-

–Simples... se quiserem demitir algum deles, terá que demitir todos nós, o que significa que Glee chega ao fim, e claro, não terão mais dinheiro como a quantia que ganharam com esta turnê! – Ryan falou decidido-

Os dois bufaram o que nos fez rir.

–Segunda feira, TODOS vocês no nosso escritório! – um deles disse antes de saírem do nosso camarim-

Uma explosão de risadas e gritos surgiu comemorando, Naya e Heather agora se beijavam, assim como Jon e Chris, olhei para Dianna que sorria para mim, um sorriso meio Charlie e meio ela.

A puxei para perto, e falei roçando nossos lábios.

–Agora senhorita Agron, eu vou te levar para a NOSSA casa, onde a gente vai comemorar até cansar.

Ela gargalhou e eu a beijei. Não demorou nada para que nosso simples beijo virasse quase um amasso, saímos sem dar tchau para ninguém, apenas com nossos lábios presos um ao outro, em direção ao carro.

Aquela noite com certeza a gente ia comemorar.

HeYa Special

Naya POV

Desde que eu conheci a Heather eu sabia que de alguma forma que não poderia ser indiferente a ela. Ela tinha seu jeito bem "Brittany"de ser, um ar meio inocente e ao mesmo tempo incrivelmente sensual... eu nunca tinha planejado, nem imaginado ficar com uma garota, mas quando eu a vi, meu corpo todo se arrepiou, e toscamente o mundo realmente fez mais sentido.

Nós nos tornamos amigas desde o primeiro dia, ela é incrivelmente engraçada, linda, e dança maravilhosamente bem.

O tempo passou, nossa amizade cresceu, assim como os sentimentos que eu teimava negar. Nós tínhamos uma "mania" de brincar de provocar uma a outra, a coisa complicou quando lemos no script, que teríamos uma cena juntas, não chegaríamos a nos beijar, mas era mais intimo do que já tivemos até aquele momento.

Na série existiam diversas indiretas sobre relações sexuais entre nossas personagens, e cada vez que a gente falava algo, eu apenas perdia horas e horas depois imaginando como seria se fosse verdade.

Ela percebeu claro, acho que todo mundo já tinha percebido o que acontecia entre nós duas, mesmo sem a gente ter realmente feito nada. Tudo mudou um dia, durante uma social nossa.

Dianna –quem eu realmente gostava, como amiga claro- estava _flertando_ com a minha(?) Heather, na cara de pau, eu estava sentada com Lea, e pela cara dela, os supostos rumores Achele estavam tão reais como o HeYa.

Lea pulou da cadeira quando viu Dianna beijar o pescoço da HeMo, e eu automaticamente fiz o mesmo, eu e Heather tínhamos passado uma fase muuito romântica, e uns dias antes da social ela estava estranha. Lea e Dianna estavam trocando farpas por causa da HeMo, e eu só queria tirá-la de lá.

Acabou que ela "me fez" falar tudo que sentia por ela, e finalmente eu senti o que tanto queria, seus lábios encontraram com os meus , sua língua era gentil e sensual ao mesmo tempo, eu a empurrei em direção ao banheiro mais próximo, assim que entramos o mundo explodiu, suas mãos passavam pelas minhas costas fazendo meu corpo se arrepiar, sua boca saiu da minha boca e passou a morder, beijar e lamber meu pescoço e meu colo, meu corpo tremia e minha respiração foi embora, ela me prendeu contra a parede, do banheiro, o azulejo gelado contra meu corpo quente fez com que o gemido controlado na minha garganta saísse.

–Deus... isso é... bom..demais... – falei sussurrando no seu ouvido e a ouvi sorrir-

Ela voltou a beijar minha boca, sua mão esquerda estava por dentro da minha blusa, nas minhas costas brincando com o fecho do meu sutiã. Eu passei minhas mãos pela sua coxa e a senti arrepiar. Ela passou sua boca para minha orelha.

–A sua pele tem um gosto delicioso.

Minhas pernas falharam ao ouvir isso, ela passou suas mãos pela minha coxa e me levantou, me deixando em cima da bancada da pia.

Foi minha vez de descer os beijos para seu pescoço, ela gemeu contra minha orelha, eu passei a mão pela suas costas levantando sua blusa, ela sorriu e levantou os braços.

Eu tirei sua blusa nervosa, não fazia idéia de como fazer aquilo, meu corpo pulsava e pedia por ela, mas como funcionava? Ela me olhou sorrindo.

–Você nunca fez isso fez? – ela falava com sua boca roçando na minha-

Neguei com a cabeça e ela sorriu

–Quer parar?- ela me olhou nos olhos-

–Não... por favor... eu preciso de você... – minha voz saiu como um sussurro-

Ela sorriu e me beijou de novo

–Então relaxa, eu te ensino.

Por um momento eu pensei em perguntar se ela já tinha feito aquilo antes, mas a senti chupar minha língua e esqueci qualquer pensamento. Ela tirou minha blusa e beijou meu colo, meu seio ainda por cima do sutiã, senti minha calcinha molhar ainda mais. Ela beijou minha barriga e passou sua língua pela barra da minha calça, eu arfei. Ela abriu meu botão e desceu meu zíper. Voltou a me beijar.

–Vai ficar mais fácil se você levantar o quadril amor.

Nós rimos juntas e eu me apoiei nas duas mãos levantando meu corpo da bancada, ela desceu minha calça e calcinha ao mesmo tempo, eu voltei a sentar no mármore gelado, ela tirou meu sitia me deixando completamente nua enquanto ela ainda tinha todas as roupas.

Ela me beijou de novo, puxou minha cintura me fazendo ficar mais perto dela, eu beijei sua boca, e mordi o lóbulo da sua orelha, ela gemeu no meu ouvido.

–Isso não está muito justo sabia? Você ainda tá com todas as roupas!

Ela sorriu e levantou os braços, eu tirei sua camiseta, e seu sutiã, por Deus, ela é linda, beijei seu pescoço, seu colo, passei minha língua por seu seio e ela segurou meu cabelo e gemeu, ela mesma tirou a própria calça e calcinha, minhas pernas se fecharam contra sua cintura, nossas intimidades encostando uma na outra. Ela desceu seus beijos e eu arqueei meu corpo para trás, apoiando-me nos cotovelos, ela segurou cada coxa minha com suas mãos afastando minhas pernas, gemi alto quando senti sua língua na minha intimidade.

Sua língua brincava comigo, me fazia delirar, ela segurou meu clitóris nos seus lábios e meu ar foi embora. Ela passou seus dedos pelo meu sexo me fazendo arfar. Subiu sua boca para a minha de novo, sua língua tinha um pouco do meu gosto, ela passou o dedo pela minha entrada, meu corpo tremia de desejo, ela introduziu um dedo devagar, eu ajeitei meu quadril, e ela beijou meu seio de novo, aumentou o ritmo e introduziu mais um dedo enquanto seu polegar massageava meu clitóris.

Não demorou muito para meu corpo tremer de forma que nunca tinha feito antes, meu ar faltou enquanto eu gritava seu nome dentro do banheiro. E relaxei, derretendo no seu colo.

Ela sorriu, eu a beijei e ela cumpriu o que prometeu me ensinando passo a passo.

–-/-

O tempo passou, e eu virei viciada na Heather, a gente dividi o trailer, e raramente dava tempo de trocar de roupa. Nosso tempo era quase todo de sexo, beijos, carinhos.

A gente concordou que ninguém tinha nada a ver com a gente, então não nos agarrávamos na frente dos outros, mas também não fazíamos questão alguma de disfarçar.

Um dia na casa do Cory as coisa esquentaram, eu beijei a Lea, e a HeMo beijou a Dianna, nós demos um beijo quádruplo, mas logo depois cada uma foi para sua devida mulher.

Foi incrivelmente sensual estar fazendo amor com Heather, vendo Lea e Dianna fazendo o mesmo do nosso lado.

Não havia nada a reclamar

–-/-

Agora o tempo passou um pouco, eu e Hemo estávamos ótimas assim como Lea e Dianna, pela manhã descobrimos que as duas estavam brigadas, ninguém sabia o motivo e preferimos ficar de fora.

Não demorou para entendermos parte dele quando vimos em um site uma matéria falando que Dianna e Alex tinham voltado. Olhei para ela, e ela quase me matou por eu ter achado que era verdade.

O show começou com as duas em um clima péssimo. Eu e Hemo também na estavamos muito boas uma com a outra, porque ela tinha dito umas besteiras há um tempo atrás.

Algo mudou entre Lea e Dianna no intervalo de uma musica e outra, as duas voltaram mais carinhosas depois, e Lea se declarou na frente de todo mundo, usando uma camiseta escrita: IN LOVE WITH DIANNA AGRON

Não nego que foi lindo, mas foi mais lindo ainda quando Hemo me levou pela mão até a frente do palco, pediu desculpas e me beijou.

Agora, todos comemoravam, porque assim que saímos do palco, encontramos para nosso azar alguns figurões da Fox, que queriam demitir a gente, mas que pelo visto não conseguiriam porque todo mundo, inclusive Ryan, Ian e Brad resolveram ficar do nosso lado.

Heather me beijou de novo, e fomos juntas para minha casa.

Era difícil me concentrar no fato de que estávamos todos na sala de reunião da Fox, esperando os "chefões" aparecerem, quando meu corpo ainda se arrepiava se lembrando da voz rouca da Dianna gemendo no meu ouvido essa manhã. Da visão do seu corpo sob o meu, de meus dedos sentindo sua umidade, ela me olhava com um sorriso agora do meu lado, ela sabia que eu estava pensando nela. Sorri de volta.

Eles finalmente chegaram, e pude ver pelas suas caras que não gostaram de nos ver como estavamos, todos os casais do elenco estavam juntos, com as mãos dadas ou abraçados, os poucos solteiros estavam de cara fechada e Ryan, Ian e Brad continuavam ali com a gente.

–Bom dia.

Murmuramos um bom dia de volta.

–Bom, vamos manter a calma e o respeito, precisamos apenas conversar ok?

Quem falava com a gente agora não estava no dia do show, (que foi ontem por sinal), esse homem parecia mais calmo e bem menos debochado.

–Não sei se algum de vocês já teve a chance de ver as capas das revistas, ou os sites de fofoca hoje, certo?

Neguei com a cabeça assim como todo mundo.

Ele me passou uma revista

A capa era só a gente, a manchete principal mostrava meu beijo cinematográfico com Lea, ela com sua camiseta LIKE GIRLS, e eu IN LOVE WITH DIANNA AGRON, não que a gente precisasse falar nada com aquela foto, na lateral da revista havia três fotos, uma de Hemo e da Naya se beijando também, outra do Jon e do Chris e a ultima do Chord com a Amber.

A manchete dizia: A VERY GLAY SHOW.

Mas assim que abrimos a revista vimos que não era depreciativo, pelo contrário, algumas páginas mostravam fotos e cenas minhas e da Dianna antes mesmo da gente começar a ter alguma coisa, todas ela tinham algo suspeito, nossos olhares, em todas elas ambas olhavam apenas uma para a outra.

Havia algumas fotos dos outros casais também, em todas as paginas havia um clima romântico, eles apoiavam nossos relacionamentos, e vi quando olhei para a frente que o homem sorria para a gente.

Twitter, Facebook, sites, em todos os lugares só se falavam no que tinha acontecido, havia enquetes perguntando o que todo mundo achava, e ficamos aliviados em ver que a maioria aprovava.

Fechamos as revistas e olhamos para ele

–E então... o que isso quer dizer?- perguntei séria-

–Bom, eu fui informado, que se algum de vocês for demitido, todos irão junto certo?

Todo mundo acenou concordando

–E a gente não tem o mínimo interesse em perder nenhum de vocês, e muito menos a série, peço perdão pelos representantes que foram falar com vocês ontem após o show, soube que eles não foram exatamente educados.

–Eu colocaria imbecis como uma boa palavra – Dianna falou irritada do meu lado me fazendo rir e cutucar ela-

–Calma amor.

Ele sorriu para nós.

–Bom, como já disse, não existe nada aqui contra vocês, fiquem livres para saírem.

Todo mundo olhou um para o outro, era sério? Só aquilo? Nada de ruim? Não que eu quisesse claro, mas... bom, melhor não reclamar.

Saimos todos rindo, para mais um dia de trabalho.

–-/-

A segunda temporada de Glee já estava acabando, e nós deixamos para filmar em NY por ultimo, o dia foi incrivelmente cansativo, primeiro porque eu simplesmente AMO NY, minha terra praticamente, então passei quase todo tempo livre andando pelas ruas de lá, cercada assim como todo mundo do elenco de paparazzi, era bom poder andar na rua de mãos dadas com Dianna sem me preocupar, podia ficar abraçada com ela, beijá-la.

Dianna sumiu por alguns instantes enquanto nós estavamos sentados no central park, no fim de uma gravação, claro que havia alguns paparazzi por ali, Naya estava deitada no colo da HeMo, Jon e Chris também estavam abraçados, Mark estava largado na grama rindo de alguma bobeira que Jenna estava falando, Kevin estava correndo atrás dos pombos como uma criança, Amber e Chord aos beijos, nem sinal da minha loira, foi quando a vi...

Dianna havia cortado o cabelo, eles agora estavam acima do ombro, claro que ela ainda estava loira, seu cabelo estava levemente desarrumado, quando a vi perdi o folego para variar. Levantei da onde estava, todo mundo me olhou, fui direto a ela, a segurando pela cintura e a beijando com vontade, ela sorriu entre o beijo, minha língua brincou com a dela. Ela apertou minha cintura, sentimos alguns flashes sobre nós, mas não tínhamos mais porque nos importarmos.

Nos separamos rindo, e fomos de mãos dadas encontrar os outros, eles sorriram para a gente

–Dianna... com todo respeito a Lea, mas você está absolutamente linda. – Naya falou sorrindo e Heather a beliscou- Ai amor... você é mais linda, ok?

Todo mundo riu da cara delas, e as duas se beijaram de novo.

Assim que todos voltaram para o hotel, cada um foi para o seu quarto. Assim que entramos no nosso Di me abraçou por trás.

–Amor, você não pode me beijar daquele jeito no meio da rua, daqui a pouco os paparazzi vão ter fotos bastante vergonhosas da gente. – ela falou no meu ouvido me fazendo arrepiar-

Eu sorri e virei para ela de frente

–Aqui dentro eu posso? – ela gargalhou e jogou a cabeça para trás, eu aproveitei e beijei seu pescoço, ela se arrepiou-

Ela abaixou a cabeça e me olhou nos olhos, seu olhar parecia preencher minha alma, ela sorriu para mim.

Nossos lábios se uniram de novo, dessa vez mais urgente do que fora na rua, sua língua massageava a minha, nossas mãos desciam e subiam pelos nossos corpos, senti meu corpo esquentar muito rápido, foi quando meu celular tocou

–Droga.. – murmurei entre os beijos-

–Não atende amor... deixa tocar- ela afastou nossos lábios rápidos apenas para falar essa pequena frase e voltou a uni-los.

Murmurei concordando e a deitei na cama, meu celular finalmente parou, tirei sua blusa, não agüentando mais a necessidade de toca-la, ela gemeu contra minha boca, foi a vez do celular dela tocar, ela pegou e desligou ele sem olhar direito, voltamos a nos beijar, ela virou na cama ficando por cima de mim agora, tirou minha blusa e sua língua foi direto ao meu seio, gemi alto, ela passava sua mão pelas minhas costas, meu celular irritante voltou a tocar.

Sem paciência o peguei

–Que foi? – falei estressada- Ah.. desculpa HeMo, não, não... pode falar

Dianna começou a beijar meu pescoço, enquanto sua mão brincava com meu seio, eu a olhei fingindo repreender enquanto ela apenas sorriu

–O que? – pulei na cama e Di me olhou- Não... claro, a gente vai ver.

Desliguei o telefone e pulei da cama, Dianna me olhou irritada, peguei meu notebook e voltei a sentar

– O que foi amor? – ela me perguntou preocupada-

–Ainda não sei, a Hemo apenas me disse que me mandou um link por e-mail, e que a gente tem que ver agora.

Abri meu e-mail e de fato o link estava lá, assim que abri vi que se tratava de duas entrevistas

**COMO OS EX-NAMORADOS DE LEA MICHELE E DIANNA AGRON LIDARAM COM O ROMANCE DAS DUAS?**

Gelamos ao ler, logo abaixo havia duas entrevistas, uma com cada

A primeira era do Theo

–_Não sei se você foi informado porém ontem, durante o final show da turnê do Glee, sua ex-namorada Lea Michele, assumiu seu namoro com sua colega de elenco Dianna Agron._

_**Theo: Sim, e o que tem isso?**_

_A gente estava curioso, o que você tem a dizer sobre isto?_

_**Theo: Sem querer soar grosso, mas não tenho nada a ver com isso, a Lea é uma pessoa maravilhosa e merece toda a felicidade do mundo, e se a Dianna esta dando esta felicidade para ela, não serei eu quem irei falar nada contra.**_

Depois disso tinham algumas perguntas sobre trabalho, e eu e Dianna sorrimos, pelo menos um deles estava de acordo, passamos para a entrevista do Alex.

_O que você tem a dizer sobre o namoro recém-assumido da sua ex-namorada Dianna Agron com a Lea Michele?_

_**Alex: Que fico muito feliz pelas duas, veja, eu conheço a Dianna, e quando estavamos juntos eu podia ver que havia algo de diferentes entre elas, mesmo que ambas negasse, talvez até para elas mesmas, mas havia algo ali.**_

_Então você acha que isso pode ter começado há bastante tempo? A Dianna te traiu com a Lea?_

_**Alex: Do que você esta falando? A Dianna estava SIM apaixonada pela Lea quando estava comigo, mas eu tenho certeza que ela jamais fez nada, nem mesmo um beijo, antes da gente terminar, simplesmente porque ela tem caráter demais para trair.**_

Desliguei o notebook e eu e Dianna começamos uma crise de riso, no fim tudo tinha saído mais do que perfeito.

Nossos pais estavam de acordo, os fãs pareciam gostar, até nossos ex-namorados estavam felizes pela gente.

Olhei para Dianna que agora estava sentada na beira da cama, com seu melhor sorriso do Charlie, olhei para baixo e vi que eu ainda estava só de short, sorri para ela

–Quer comer alguma coisa amor?- perguntei cínica-

–Uhum...

–O que?

–Você!

Gargalhamos, e eu fui de encontro a ela de novo na cama. Não havia nada melhor para se fazer.

–-/-

Dianna POV

Já havia passado um ano desde que eu Lea fomos a publico, o que significa que nós já estavamos há quase dois juntas.

Glee estava no final da sua terceira e infelizmente ultima temporada, Ryan fez com que Quinn e Rachel se tornassem mais amigas, e disse que infelizmente a Fox não deixaria mais um casal gay, concordamos, também era demais pedir que o mundo todo mudasse só porque nós estamos juntas né?

Santana e Brittany continuaram juntas desde o inicio da terceira temporada, sem se separar momento algum, e para melhorar, Rachel não terminou com Finn, nem Puck, nem Jessie, Ryan colocou como uma das ultimas cenas da serie, Quinn e Rachel, já amigas, indo solteiras para NY após a formatura. Era o suficiente para que a Fox não reclamasse e os faz pudessem imaginar o que quisessem.

Nesses um ano e oito meses com Lea, nós raramente brigamos, quero dizer, claro que ocasionalmente havia uma discussão ou outra, ate porque a gente ainda morava juntas, mas era simplesmente maravilhoso quando acabava, porque se Lea Michele era boa na cama normalmente, vocês não imaginam o que é quando ela quer se desculpar.

Naya e Heather estavam, por mais incrível que isso pareça, noivas. Mark estava namorando firme uma antiga namorada do colégio, o que era engraçadamente contraditório com seu personagem bad-boy e pegador.

Jenna e Kevin ainda estavam juntos e assim que as gravações terminaram resolveram viajar, e ninguém ouvia deles há um tempo.

Jon e Chris também estavam firmes, Chord e Amber haviam terminado no meio da segunda temporada continuando apenas amigos.

Eu e Lea voltamos para nossa casa, cansadas mas felizes. A parte triste é que teríamos um ultimo show, e nunca mais dividiríamos o palco todos nós.

Lea fazia questão de me distrair sempre que eu começava a ficar triste.

E era simplesmente fácil se distrair com Lea Michele, principalmente porque ela decidia ficar pelada no meio da sala.

Lea POV

Acordei sem querer sair da cama, meu corpo parecia gelatina, tudo bem que passar a noite quase em claro fazendo amor com a mulher que você ama compensa, mas a gente tinha que aprender a descansar antes dos shows, principalmente ESSE show, nosso ultimo, vai ser o show mais longo até hoje, quase todas as musicas, antigas e novas, meu coração está disparado só de imaginar, eu AMEI, mais do que tudo fazer parte do Glee, antes meu mundo era fechado na Broadway, não que fosse ruim claro, mas era bastante diferente.

Não sou Rachel Berry, eu tinha amigos antes do Glee, mas quando eu me vi dentro desse mundo novo, dessas pessoas novas, foi simplesmente mágico, passei a fazer coisas que antes nunca tinha tido tempo, como reunir os amigos para passar a noite comendo pizza, passei a ter que correr dos paparazzi que por mais que irritem é bem legal, passei a ter surpresas, quero dizer, quando eu fazia uma peça na Broadway eu passava um bom tempo fazendo só aquilo. Todo dia em que eu chegava no teatro, já sabia exatamente o que tinha que fazer, quais seriam as musicas, não havia nada de novo, mas agora não, agora eu chegava no set e recebia o script da semana seguinte, e tudo tinha mudado, eram músicas novas, eram cenas novas, era reviravoltas na história que me intrigava.

Fora claro, as pessoas, assim que eu conheci o Ryan ele parecia ser sério, até meio grosseiro, mas ele tem um jeito meio Sue Sylvester sabe? Parece mal, mas no fundo gosta de todo mundo. Ele foi virando um pai para mim, coisa que eu não tinha há muito tempo, o elenco era simplesmente família, sabe quando você vê algum famoso falar que o elenco se entrosou perfeitamente, e que são reais amigos? Eu sempre achava aquilo tão falso, mas é real, quero dizer, pelo menos o nosso é real claro.

Naya tem aquele jeito bitch, bom, ao menos era o que parecia, mas acho que foi simplesmente porque eu a via como Santana, mas ela é incrivelmente doce, e tirando a minha Di, ela é uma das minhas melhores amigas, Heather é quase a Brittany, sonhadora, e incrivelmente bem humorada, sério, em shows e turnês, todo mundo quebrado de manha, e HeMo parecendo que tinha uma pilha enfiada em algum lugar que eu prefiro nem pensar ( provavelmente a Naya sabe hahaha).

De resto a gente realmente se dá muito bem, criamos laços de amizades, e em alguns casos amor.

Eu e Dianna estamos... sem outra palavra para encaixar melhor... perfeitas. Quero dizer, a gente discute como qualquer casal normal, mas no fim, é só ela sorrir que eu derreto, claro que é uma vantagem enorme ela ter o Charlie também... as vezes me perco sem saber de qual eu gosto mais.

Bom, xingando Deus e o mundo por estar tão cansada finalmente levanto, consigo ouvir daqui o barulho da Di na cozinha, tomo meu banho em ritmo lento, como pode meu braço estar tão dolorido assim, sorrio torto lembrando do motivo.

Coloco qualquer roupa, não vou usa-la o dia todo mesmo, assim que desci as escadas de casa Di estava pronta, arrumada e cheirosa com duas canecas na mão.

–Bom dia amor- ela terminou a frase me beijando, tem como o dia ser ruim assim?-

–Bom dia. Acordou cedo?

–Não, nem meia hora antes de você, apenas queria deixar tudo pronto.- ela falou sentando no banco da cozinha, me chamando para sentar também-

Nosso café foi gostoso, com sensação de ligeira nostalgia, assim que acabamos fomos direto para nosso ponto de encontro com todo mundo.

Nosso show começaria as seis, e todos marcamos de almoçarmos juntos.

Eu nunca me senti tão livre em toda minha vida, eu podia ir de carro com a Di fazendo carinho nela, e a beijando em cada sinal vermelho sem me preocupar.

Saimos do carro de mãos dadas em direção ao pequeno restaurante, só havia o glee club com a gente.

–Minhas lindas... finalmente vocês chegaram! – Mark tinha sempre esse ar animado-

–Bom dia, quase tarde para todo mundo!- falei rindo e Di riu junto-

Nos sentamos para comer.

Durante todo o almoço, passamos rindo e brincando, contando casos, Jenna e Jon faziam questão de contar as coisas mais embaraçosas que conseguiam lembrar de mim, o que me fazia ficar roxa de vergonha enquanto Dianna gargalhava do meu lado.

–Ok, o momento vamos rir da cara da Lea Michele chegou ao fim né? – falei me fingindo de irritada-

Todo mundo riu da minha cara

–Ai amor, é legal ouvir isso – Dianna falou rindo- e além do mais...- o tom de voz dela mudou bastante o que me fez tremer- você fica tão sexy envergonhada-

Todo mundo riu enquanto meu olhar ficava preso no da Dianna

Ela se aproximou de mim e me deu um selinho, eu sorri, ela passou sua língua devagar pelo meu lábio inferior e eu senti meu corpo arrepiar, ela segurou meu rosto no lugar para que eu não fugisse nem aprofundasse, resmunguei contrariada, e ela sorriu, ela passou o dente pelo leu lábio de novo, o puxando com ela, tentei levar meu rosto para frente para conseguir beijá-la mas ela afastou a cabeça rápido, negando.

Voltou a se aproximar, agora ela passou sua língua pelo meu lábio de novo, forçando a entrada, claro que eu cedi, sua língua encontrou a minha e ela fez questão de movimentá-la devagar, meu corpo estava arrepiado e eu sabia que minha calcinha precisaria ser trocada rápido, ela finalmente aprofundou o beijo, passando sua mão do meu pescoço para minha nuca, enquanto sua outra mão estava parada nas minhas costas, segurei sua cintura com as duas mãos, podia ouvir meus amigos rindo e limpando a garganta mas eu não pretendia para tão cedo, foi a voz do Mark que fez Dianna se afastar

–Ei Charlie, daqui a pouco vocês divulgam uma sex tape aqui mesmo...

A mesa toda riu e Dianna parou nosos beijo. Ela riu para eles, murmurou um " desculpa" fazendo todo mundo rir ainda mais, e voltou a beber sua coca-cola, eu estava parada, sem ar, na mesma posição de antes, e ela agindo como se nada tivesse acontecido.

–Olha...devo dizer o Charlie deve ser muuito bom de beijo, porque a Lea ta sem ar! – Jenna falou sorrindo-

Antes que eu pudesse falar alguma coisa, HeMo esqueceu de pensar e deixou todo mundo de boca aberta

–O Charlie beija bem mesmo.

Silencio na mesa, todo mundo olhava de Heather para a Dianna, provavelmente se perguntando se eu e Naya sabíamos, não pude deixar de gargalhar.

–Respirem, eu e Naya sabemos, na verdade, eu e Naya vimos, e fizemos o mesmo. – falei como se fosse a coisa mais natural do mundo-

Naya, HeMo e Dianna riram enquanto o resto apenas olhava para gente.

–Como é que é? – Tinha que ser a Amber a quebrar o silencio-

–Ai meu deus... vocês são lerdos mesmo hein? – Naya falou rindo-

–Me diz... por favor para que eu possa passar a noite em claro pensando nisso, que vocês fizeram o que eu to pensando- Mark soava mais cafajeste do que o Puck agora-

A mesa inteira gargalhou

–Bom... isso depende... o que vocês está pensando? – Dianna perguntou-

–Por favor, é só sim ou não... vocês fizeram um ménage entre vocês? – ele perguntou de novo e todos os olhos pararam na gente esperando a resposta

Nós quatro nos olhamos sorrindo

–Bom.. –comecei e todo mundo me olhou- sim e não.

–Ah.. qual é Lee.. sim e não, não vale, teve ou não teve? – Jon parecia tão animado com a idéia que eu não pude deixar de rir-

–Porque você esta tão interessado em saber? Até eu saiba você é gay, então quatro mulheres juntas, peladas, em baixo de chuveiros quentes não deveria te animar! – falei rindo-

Mark arregalou os olhos

–.Chuveiro quente.

A gente gargalhou

–Pera, deixa eu explicar... não foi o que vocês estão pensando- falei-

–Simples, há uns dois anos atrás, teve uma mini-festa na casa do Cory, e eu e Lea tínhamos começado a ficar juntas assim como Hemo e Naya, eu saí da piscina e fui tomar um banho no banheiro da piscina, Lea me seguiu...- Dianna falava com uma voz risonha-

–Pera, minha casa? Meu banheiro? E eu nunca fiquei sabendo? – Cory perguntou fazendo a gente rir-

–É... a gente pode continuar agora? – perguntei, e eles concordaram- então... eu vi a Di entrar no banheiro e fui atrás dela, a gente começou a se beijar, e o clima começou a esquentar...

Ninguem tirava os olhos da gente, e Naya continuou

–Só que... antes delas entrarem, eu e Heather estávamos em um amasso bem quente na parede do lado do banheiro, então quando elas entraram a gente não viu, e entramos logo atrás aos beijos também.

Todo mundo riu

– Quando eu vejo essas duas loucas entrando aos beijos, com as mãos em todos os lugares possíveis, eu parei de beijar a Lee e comecei a rir. – Dianna falou gargalhando-

– De repente estamos as quatro, de biquíni, dentro do banheiro, os dois casais pegando fogo, a gente não pode evitar em cair na gargalhada- Naya falou-

–Foi aí que brincando, a Heather disse que a Di parecia ter pegada e tudo mais, eu falei que deixava ela experimentar sem abusar- Lea falou e todo mundo olhou surpreso para Heather-

–E eu disse, que se o Charlie podia pegar minha mulher, então eu podia pegar a mulher do Charlie- Naya falou como se fosse obvio-

–Então, eu deixei a Heather beijar a Di, só um beijo claro, e depois eu beijei a Naya.

–Foi aí que tudo complicou –Dianna falou rindo-

–Porque? –Jenna parecia estar ouvindo uma novela sendo narrada-

–Bom... eu beijar a Hemo foi divertido, mas quando eu vi a Lea beijando a Naya quase morri, então sem pensar em nada eu entrei no beijo, e a Heather fez o mesmo, ficamos um tempo nos beijando as quatro juntas, até Lea me puxar só para ela e a Naya fazer o mesmo com a Heather, no fim, cada casal teve relação com sua devida namorada, mas mesmo assim a gente estava uma do lado a outra, então era eu fazendo amor com a Lea, vendo Naya transando com a Heather.

Nós quatro gargalhamos, e todo mundo ficou quieto. Mark parecia prestes a ter um orgasmo ali mesmo, Chord e Cory também, Jenna e Amber estavam de boca aberta, e Jon e Chris apenas riam.

–Carteiro sendo atropelado, carteiro sendo atropelado- Cory começou a murmurar fazendo a mesa toda explodir em risadas-

–Gente, sério... isso deve ter sido muito hot de assistir... – Mark falou quase sem ar-

A gente apenas riu

–A gente sabe. – falei me fingindo de convencida-

Todo mundo riu de novo, e voltamos a almoçar. Por fim a tarde passou mais rápido do que achávamos e logo teríamos o show.

Cada um foi para sua devida casa, e eu e Di voltamos no mesmo carinho de antes.

Dianna POV

É hoje, o fim e o começo de tudo, minha cabeça está a mil,e Lea parece estar no mínimo tranqüila, adorei o tempo de Glee, foi mágico, mas na verdade preciso muito mudar um pouco, antes de sairmos de casa para almoçar com todos, coloco minha mão dentro da bolsa e sinto a caixinha quadrada me envolver, meu coração dispara se lembrando do que vai acontecer.

O almoço foi incrivelmente agradável, os meninos finalmente ficaram sabendo sobre nosso rolo com Naya e Heather, e claro que todos ficaram com cara de quem havia ganhado na loteria, não nego que é engraçado.

Eu reparei uma coisa sobre mim mesma, antes de eu ficar com a Lea, eu achava incrivelmente excitante a idéia de ficar com uma mulher na frente de um homem porque sabia que ele ficaria louco, ou pelo menos a maioria fica, mas agora não. Não estou dizendo que nunca mais vou ficar com homem nenhum, até porque não sei meu futuro, mas agora, quando olho para Lea, vejo que ela me basta, e que ela me faz perder o interesse completamente em qualquer pessoa, homem ou mulher que não seja ela.

Enquanto os meninos nos olhavam com cara de desejo durante a historia, eu apenas olhava para ela, como sua boca se movia sensualmente, como sua língua as vezes teimava de sair um pouco e lamber os lábios, como sua mão corria pelos cabelos e gesticulava, e a única coisa que eu queria era beijá-la, tocá-la, como pode uma pessoa mudar tanto?

Enfim... sei que meu futuro é com ela, ao menos eu espero que seja, e ela parece ser feliz comigo também, o que torna tudo melhor ainda, então não podem estranhar a loucura que resolvi fazer, sim, nós já moramos juntas há quase três anos, sim, nós já estamos juntas há quase dois, mas eu preciso inexplicavelmente de mais, preciso ter a certeza de que ela é minha, que ninguem jamais vai roubá-la de mim, sei que soa meio possessiva, (meio para ser gentil), mas quando você ama alguém como eu amo a Lea, você quer fazer de tudo para vê-la feliz, olha...veja só, eu era uma das pessoas mais egoístas do mundo, e com a Lea não, até sexualmente, eu muitas vezes sinto mais prazer em fazê-la sentir prazer, do que tendo uma noite só minha.

Então eu to agora, dentro do carro com ela já indo em direção ao show, ambas de banho tomado, e o cheiro doce dos cremes da Lea invadindo o carro, minha mão está dentro da bolsa, e posso ver que ela está curiosa, mas não posso contar, não por enquanto, minha mão se fecha sobre a caixa que contém a aliança que eu espero que esteja no dedo dela ao fim da noite, sinto uma certeza no que pretendo fazer que chega a me incomodar.

Uma pessoa, simples, doida, faladora, incrivelmente linda, e desculpe pelo termo machista, gostosa, mudou meu mundo e me fez mais feliz. Agora só quero passar o resto da vida fazendo o mesmo por ela.

–Di... ta tudo bem com você? – sua voz é doce como sempre-

–Oi amor, ta... ta tudo bem! – falei e dei um beijo de leve no seu rosto-

Lea parou o carro no estacionamento interno do local, fomos de mãos dadas até o camarim, brincando uma com a outra, devo dizer que nossos camarins estão ficando ridiculamente doces, assim que entramos Heather e Naya estavam abraçadas no sofá pequeno, dando pequenos beijos, Jon e Chris estavam abraçados lendo alguma coisa que pelo visto era engraçada, Kevin e Jenna se perderam na bolha deles também. Nós apenas rimos.

Depois de todos estarem arrumados, passamos os últimos minutos antes do show relembrando casos, contando coisas engraçadas, em um clima nostálgico de fim de ciclo.

–Eu só quero dizer uma coisa. – Lea começou, todo mundo olhou para ela e eu a abracei por trás- Eu vivi boa parte da minha vida nos palcos, na Broadway, mas hoje, aqui com você, posso dizer que ter vivenciado Glee foi a melhor experiência da minha vida, todos vocês se tornaram grandes amigos, irmãos para mim, menos a Dianna porque seria incesto – todo mundo gargalhou- mas eu era muito sozinha, quando se começa a trabalhar com oito anos se perde a noção de quem é seu amigo, e quem é amigo do seu dinheiro ou da sua fama, mas aqui não, aqui todos somos amigos, todos estamos juntos, e todos somos felizes, ao menos eu acho. Enfim, só quero dizer que foi realmente uma honra dividir o palco tantas vezes com vocês, e que esse show hoje, sendo nosso ultimo, vai ser o melhor, a gente vai dar tudo que a gente pode, e quando o tempo passar, e todos tivermos filhos – ela me olhou e eu sorri- teremos orgulho de mostrar isso a eles.

Ela acabou de falar e todos estavam chorando, eu a abracei de a beijei de leve. Todos nos juntamos em um abraço coletivo. A luz do camarim piscou algumas vezes nos mostrando que era hora de entrarmos no palco. Respiramos fundo e fomos.

Lea POV

Gritos. Histéria. Coração disparado. A mesma sensação desde o primeiro show, agora multiplicado por mil. Segurei a mão da meu amor e ela sorriu para mim, entramos no palco, os gritos agora aumentaram, flashes cortavam minha visão mas meu sorriso de 1000wlt não sairia nem se eu quisesse.

Cada musica, cada coreografia passada diversas vezes agora parecia novidade, sorriamos uns para outros durante as vezes que nossos olhos se cruzavam, nada poderia ser melhor do que aquilo. Ou ao menos era o que eu achava.

Quase dez musicas depois, eu já estava suada, mas com energia para virar a noite se fosse preciso, começou Somebody to Love, sorri olhando para Dianna, aquela musica era nossa, cantei minha parte com meu olhar preso nela, ela sorria lindamente de volta, e finalmente chegou nosso momento, o que antes era tão simples e precioso, agora parecia apenas perfeito, dei minha mão a ela enquanto a voz da Amber preenchia o local, ela sorriu e me puxou, seu beijo foi simples, nada que pudesse ser criticado severamente no dia seguinte, mas ainda sim o suficiente para que todos nos olhassem e os flashes e gritos aumentassem, ela se afastou de mim no instante em que eu deveria cantar de novo e levei alguns segundos para entender, até os fãs gargalharam.

O tempo passou, meu corpo doía todo, e o show estava chegando ao fim, fomos todos para frente, não tinha ninguém que não estivesse chorando, a maioria dos fãs nos acompanhavam, Di ainda estava do meu lado, nossas mãos dadas sem força para se soltarem, e as luzes se apagaram, os fãs gritaram ainda mais, e saímos do palco.

A euforia no camarim era imensa, a gente se abraçava, dava parabéns uns para os outros, e acabamos caídos no sofá. A noite havia sido perfeita.

Dianna POV

O melhor show que eu já fiz, beijei Lea na hora de Somebody to Love, eu precisava fazer isso, ela apenas sorriu, quando acabou estava com a sensação de estar bêbada, a adrenalina corria pelo meu corpo todo e eu não queria parar.

Fomos para casa tomar um banho, hoje teríamos ainda um jantar, para virar a noite em um salão decorado apenas para a gente. Olhei no relógio, 11:30, tínhamos pouco tempo e incrivelmente conseguimos tomar banho juntas sem nos atrasarmos, eu me arrumei, um vestido simples, verde água, na altura do joelho e frente única, deixei meu cabelo solto, e fiz uma maquiagem leve, Lea estava com um vestido frente única preto, também curto, seu cabelo preso em um rabo de cavalo elegante, ela estava linda como jamais imaginei.

Assim que chegamos, vimos que todo mundo estava lá, cada ator que fez participação especial com seus devidos maridos ou esposas, todos da produção, câmeras, contra-regras, com suas famílias, Ryan, Ian e Brad, nosso elenco, cada um com seu devido namorado(a), e para minha felicidade maior, todas as famílias estavam lá, meus pais correram em nossa direção assim como os pais de Lea, assim que entramos de mãos dadas.

Era o que faltava para meu plano sair perfeito.

Lea POV

O salão estava lindo, bem decorado, Dianna estava ainda mais linda do que o normal, se é que isso é possível, nossos pais estavam ali, o clima era simplesmente perfeito.

Estavamos em uma mesa retangular, gigante, todos sentaram juntos, eu e Dianna estavam lado a lado claro com nossos pais ao nosso lado, na nossa frente Naya e Heather estavam com seus pais também, todo mundo conversava junto, meus pais e os da Dianna para nossa felicidade se deram muito bem entre eles.

Era um pouco estranho estar tão perto da Dianna e não poder simplesmente beijá-la ali mesmo, quero dizer, claro que a gente dava alguns selinhos, mas era sempre estranho me virar para beijá-la e ver seu pai me olhando, então passamos a maior parte do tempo apenas fazendo carinho uma na outra, de mãos dadas, e brincando de roubar comida do prato da outra.

Durante o meio do jantar vi que Di se levantou, me deu um selinho e disse que depois voltava.

Naya sorriu para mim vendo que eu estava nervosa.

Foi entre risadas, vozes altas e barulhos de talheres, que o barulho alto do microfone invadiu o ambiente, e uma luz apareceu no palco iluminando a loira mais linda do mundo.

Sua voz angelical estava nervosa e eu não pude conter um sorriso.

–Bom, boa noite, amor, eu preciso falar com você. – eu ri assim como todo mundo-

E foi nesse instante em que minha vida mudou.

Dianna POV

Eu estava tremendo, tinha um discurso todo preparado e uma falta de coragem me consumindo, eu tinha pretendido cantar para ela, mas era clichê demais levando em conta quem somos, então fiquei no básico, apenas subi no palco, a luz me cegou por alguns instantes e comecei a falar tudo que eu sentia, meu discurso antes tão bem preparado não veio a minha cabeça, fechei meu filtro e comecei a falar.

–Bom, boa noite, amor, eu preciso falar com você. – todo mundo riu e por um instante eu me senti completamente idiota- Lea, há um tempo atrás eu não sabia o que era amor, quero dizer, já disse sentir isso por algumas pessoas mas nunca as amei de verdade, sabe como eu descobri o que era essa coisa boba chamada amor? Descobri o que era amor quando te beijei pela primeira vez e senti meu corpo inteiro formigar, descobri o que era amor quando você sorriu para mim e meu mundo fez mais sentido, descobri o que era amor quando me peguei sorrindo com os olhos brilhando quando te via assistir um desenho animado, passei a ter medo, medo de te ver sorrindo para o velho da padaria, porque achei que ele fosse se apaixonar pelo seu sorriso como eu me apaixonei, confesso que assim que me vi te amando apenas pensei: to ferrada, e se ela não me amar de volta? Como vou conseguir viver assim? E hoje eu estou aqui, tremendo de cima a baixo, mas feliz em saber que você sente o mesmo por mim, hoje quando eu for dormir e você estiver comigo, as borboletas que por raras vezes adormecem voltaram a dançar. E eu percebi amor, que viver cada dia com você não é suficiente, que ir dormir e acordar ao seu lado é um pedaço da minha vida, que chegar em casa e te ver de moletom fazendo faxina é hipnotizante, e eu quero passar todos os meus dias com você, quero passar cada natal, cada aniversário, cada feriado largada no sofá te vendo gargalhar com os filmes mais sem graças possíveis. Lea Michele Sarfati – ela já chorava, eu a vi em frente ao palco, com todo mundo em pé atrás dela, me ajoelhei e tirei do meu decote uma caixinha azul-marinho, assim que abriu vi seus olhos brilharam, uma aliança linda de ouro com uma pedra branca em cima reluzia em sua direção, ela chorou ainda mais- você por favor, teria a paciência de me aturar pelo resto das nossas vidas?

Meus olhos também estavam molhados, ela subiu no palco e se ajoelhou ao meu lado,sorri para mim, ela se aproximou e me beijou de leve nos lábios, podíamos ouvir os aplausos e assovios ao nosso lado mas não tiramos o olho uma da outra.

–É claro que eu aceito amor. E acredite você ou não, mas eu pensei na mesma coisa.

Para a minha surpresa ela tirou do seu cordão a aliança era um pouco mais grossa, também de ouro mas com pequenas pedras fazendo uma linha por toda ela.

Sorrimos uma para a outra

Nos beijamos de novo e todos comemoraram. Nos levantamos, ela colocou sua aliança no meu dedo eu fiz o mesmo com ela.

Ela pegou o microfone da minha mão.

–Amor, eu não tenho palavras para descrever como eu te amo,nosso amor é tão grande que não parece real, não parece possível, eu ainda acho que uma manha dessas eu vou acordar e você vai ter sumido, porque isso tudo foi somente um sonho, Dianna Agron, você é minha vida, você é a razão para eu acordar sorrindo as seis da manhã, você me passa segurança só em me dar a mão quando saímos de casa, foi você e por você, que eu perdi o medo, perdi a vergonha, perdi o receio de mostrar ao mundo quem sou, porque você me faz mais feliz do que qualquer pessoa nesse mundo poderia fazer. Eu te amo, e é claro que quero ficar com você até ficarmos velinhas com filhos e netos correndo pela casa.

Eu sorri para ela, nos abraçamos e descemos do palco para podermos cumprimentar nossos amigos e familiares.

O abraço da minha mãe como eu já esperava era quente, era entusiasmado, ela sorria e chorava.

–Eu tenho muito orgulho de ter você como filha. E estou muito feliz por você estar feliz também.

Eu chorei ainda mais, ela me abraçou de novo seguida do meu pai.

Nossos amigos é claro que nos abraçaram como se aquela fosse a melhor noticia do mundo, o abraço dos meus sogros me surpreendeu, claro que sabia que eles viriam falar comigo, mas eles pareciam tão entusiasmados como meus pais. A mãe da Lea me abraçou chorando

–Apenas me prometa que você sempre a fará tão feliz como ela parece estar agora.

Concordei, afinal fazer Lea feliz era a única coisa que eu poderia querer.

Finalmente meus braços voltaram para onde deveriam estar, Lea me abraçou forte, eu me perdi no seu perfume, e ficamos apenas assim por algum tempo, ela levantou sua cabeça do meu ombro, e vi seus olhos brilhando, refletindo a decoração.

–Dane-se se nossos pais estão aqui, agora eu quero um beijo de verdade.

Ela falou séria e divertida e não pude deixar de sorrir antes de unir meus lábios ao dela. Nosso beijo não foi indecente, mas foi mais do que os míseros beijinhos que demos a noite toda, sua língua era calma, mas esfomeada, ela brincava com a minha, a circulando, mordendo meu lábio sem me deixar quebrar o beijo, ficamos alguns minutos assim, paradas abraçadas no meio do salão, nem quebrarmos o beijo que selava a melhor promessa que já fizemos.

Só nos afastamos quando ouvimos risadas e brincadeiras. Claro que tinha que ser a voz do Mark a quebrar meu encanto

–Charlie, vai com calma que tem pessoas de idade aqui.

Todo mundo riu inclusive nossos pais, separamos o beijo mas deixamos nossas testas coladas.

–Sabe... agora que o Mark falou eu percebi uma coisa... – ela falou sussurrando contra minha boca o que me impedia de pensar muito bem- eu já comemorei com a Dianna, agora quero comemorar com o Charlie.

Falando isso ela passou a língua pelo meu lábio, me fazendo arrepiar.

–Mas...nossos pais estão aqui..- falei sem ar quando ela desceu seus lábios e passou a brincar com eles no meu pescoço-

–Eles vão sobreviver.

Dizendo isso ela me puxou pela mão para o banheiro fazendo com que Naya,Heather, Chris, Jon e Mark que estavam perto da gente rirem.

Tinhamos que comemorar afinal.

Dianna POV

Minha namorada, ou melhor dizendo, _noiva_ realmente não tem muito filtro, assim que entramos no banheiro ela voltou a me beijar como se o mundo fosse acabar ali, mal percebi a figura assustada da faxineira saindo do banheiro praticamente correndo, Lea me empurrou para dentro de uma das cabines e o resto do auto-controle que eu estava tentando ter foi completamente embora quando ela lambeu e chupou um ponto especifico no meu pescoço, não tinha espaço para a Dianna carinhosa agora, o Charlie estava completamente incorporado, a virei, agora eu a empurrava contra a porta fechada, ela sorriu para mim enquanto eu passei minha mão pela sua cintura, brincando com meus dedos para fazer seu vestido subir, eu desci meu beijos pelo seu pescoço e com a outra mão desamarrei a alça do seu vestido frente única e ela sorriu, desci meus beijos pelo seu colo, parando para brincar com seu seio, ela suspirou

–Amor... você sabe que a gente não pode fazer isso aqui não sabe? – ela falou meio sem ar-

Eu sorri irônica

–Agora que você pensa nisso? Não mandei provocar o Charlie.

Ela gargalhou

Ignorei seu míseros protestos para que eu parasse quando minha mão finalmente chegou onde eu queria e meu beijo voltou para sua boca, minha língua invadiu a sua sem se preocupar em pedir permissão, a senti tremer, introduzi dois dedos nela e suas pernas falharam, passei meu outro braço pela sua cintura, e a coloquei sentada no vaso, ela segurou suas mãos na barra do lado, seu corpo se contorcendo quando eu finalmente ajoelhei na sua frente e deixei meu cabelo se perder no tecido do seu vestido, segurando suas pernas pelos meus ombros enquanto minha língua fazia sua mágica em Lea, ela gemeu alto e eu subi uma das minhas mãos e tapei sua boca, ela sorriu contra meus dedos e eu não pude deixar de sorrir também, a lambi uma vez e ela gemeu, a lambi de novo, prendendo seu clitóris entre meus lábios, ela mordeu minha mão para evitar que seu gemido saísse de dentro do nosso cubículo, introduzi dois dedos nela de novo, seu corpo se arqueou para frente de encontro a minha boca, a lambi mais uma vez, estabeleci um ritmo rápido com a língua e os dedos e seu corpo começou a tremer devagar, sabia que era questão de minutos antes que eu finalmente conseguisse o que queria, tirei a mão que estava na sua boca, e apertei seu seio, brincando com seu mamilo enquanto a senti tremer ainda mais, minha boca brincava de pegar e soltar seu clitóris, enquanto meus dedos iam cada vez mais fundo. A senti tremer ainda mais, e ela não conseguiu evitar o grito que surgiu quando finalmente senti minha boca molhar ainda mais. Continuei a lambendo mais um pouco, ela arfou. Subi meu corpo e a trouxe segurando pela cintura de encontro a mim. Ela sorriu.

–Charlie... assim você acaba comigo.

Sorrimos e ela me beijou, sabia que no momento era mais para sentir seu próprio gosto em mim do que outra coisa mas não pude negar que era delicioso.

Ajeitei seu vestido de volta, ela voltou a me beijar, mas eu me afastei.

–Nossos pais ainda estão lá fora amor, acho melhor sairmos não?

A bufou contrariada

Eu gargalhei

–Você é a única pessoa que consegue ficar de cara fechada depois de um orgasmo. – ela riu para mim-

Saimos do banheiro de mãos dadas, Naya nos olhou gargalhando e eu olhei para Lea para ver o que tinha de errado.

–Naya.. o que foi?- Lea estava realmente preocupada-

–Ei... onde estão nossos pais? – perguntei-

Naya, Heather, Jon e Chris riram ainda mais

–Eles...foram embora! –Jon disse-

–Porque? – por um instante fiquei nervosa-

–Bom... deixa eu ver... sua mãe, e a mãe da Lea estavam conversando em um canto- Naya começou-

–Isso... ai algumas das duas decidiu ir ao banheiro- Heather disse-

Eu e Lea nos olhamos assustadas

–E bom... assim que abriram a porta, elas, nós, e algumas pessoas por aqui ouviram um grito agudo demais e incrivelmente afinado, sair de dentro dele.

Os quatro já gargalhavam enquanto eu Lea nos olhávamos desesperadas

–As duas nem entraram direito, apenas viraram as costas sérias, parecendo que viram um fantasma, apenas sussurraram para a gente que iam embora para te avisarem. – Jon terminou em meio aos risos-

–.Deus.- A cada palavra Lea deixava o corpo cair mais e eu corri para segurá-la enquanto Jon colocava uma cadeira em baixo dela-

–Amor... respira ok?

–Nossas mães... me ouviram... gemendo seu nome... dentro de um banheiro.

–Eu sei. Mas ainda sim... é bom você respirar.- falei começando a rir-

O resto do elenco já tinha chegado perto da gente, e Chris contou para eles o que aconteceu, claro que eles riram também.

–Poxa Lea... você é má. – Jenna falou rindo e todo mundo olhou para ela-

–Porque eu sou má?

–Porque pelo visto só você se divertiu. – ela falou como se fosse a coisa mais obvia do mundo, Lea corou e todo mundo riu-

–Bom... na verdade – comecei- eu realmente me divirto fazendo isso com a Lea... ela é tão... doce.

Lea corou ainda mais e todo mundo gargalhou

–Ok Charlie... vamos embora antes que você me deixe completamente sem graça.

Rimos juntas e ela me deu um selinho.

Nossos amigos nos abraçaram de novo, nos dando parabéns, por mim essa foi a melhor festa de noivado que eu poderia ter...

Nos despedimos de todo mundo e seguimos para o carro.

Eu estava dirigindo e eu apenas rindo em ver que ela ainda estava sem graça

–Amor.. você esta chateada comigo? – perguntei realmente preocupada-

Ela me olhou sem entender

–Claro que não, porque você esta perguntando isso?

–Você está seria desde que eu falei aquilo na festa.

–Não estou chateada amor, a gente acabou de ficar noivas, eu acabei de ter um orgasmo no banheiro da festa, não posso ficar mais feliz do que estou, eu apenas fiquei sem graça com a sua brincadeira.

Eu sorri

–E quem disse que aquilo foi brincadeira? – perguntei com um sorriso malicioso-

Ela sorriu para mim

–Não foi?

–Claro que não... não nego que adoro quando você faz em mim, e que o toque da sua língua, dos seus dedos... tudo me fazem ir a lua, mas quando sou eu quem faço em você, é diferente, você tem um gosto viciante, e sentir você tremer sob mim, sentir seu corpo se fechar entre meus dedos,sentir meus dedos se lambuzarem e saber que fui eu quem te fiz gritar como agora pouco, saber que cada suspiro, cada gemido, cada vez que seu corpo se arqueia, cada vez que seu corpo treme e você fala coisas sem sentido, saber que fui EU quem te fiz delirar... isso não tem comparação.

Ela me olhava com um sorriso de pura malicia. Sorri.

–Sabe amor... ouvir você falar isso tudo... – senti suas mãos subindo pela minha coxa, seu lábios encontraram meu ouvido e eu tremi- me deu uma vontade de fazer o mesmo... – ela lambeu meu pescoço e mordeu o lóbulo da minha orelha

–Amor... eu... to...dirigindo... – falei sem ar-

Ela desceu seus beijos, enquanto suas mãos brincavam com meus seios, fechei meus olhos por um segundo e ouvi uma buzina, abri rápido, ela gargalhou

–Presta atenção na rua amor...

Ela levantou meu vestido, passou a beijar e lamber minhas coxas

–Abre as pernas amor... – sua voz era rouca e cheia de desejo-

Eu tremi e não pude evitar um gemido

–Amor.. eu to dirigindo... eu vou bater o carro.

Ela riu

–Abre as pernas para mim Dianna.

Não tinha como negar, abri minhas pernas em um ângulo incrivelmente estranho enquanto tentava dirigir, não agüentei virei o volante e parei o carro no acostamento, Lea sorriu, desliguei o carro, ela me beijou de novo, e abaixou o banco, de uma vez só ele desceu, soltamos nossos cintos e ela passou sua perna pela minha cintura antes de voltar a me beijar.

–Vamos ver se o que você disse faz sentido amor.

Sorri, um gemido escapou da minha garganta quando suas mãos brincaram com meus seios, e sua boca fazia seu trajeto até onde eu queria.

Lea POV

Nem acredito que já tem um mês desde que eu Di ficamos noivas... é engraçado, falar noivas não soa nem um pouco estranho, pelo contrario... é como se meu lugar fosse esse...com ela.

Nossa casa hoje está parecendo um furacão, nosso casamento é amanhã, sabemos que é rápido demais, mas não tem porque esperar, as duas não estão trabalhando, pelo menos por enquanto, porque eu já recebi um convite para voltar a Broadway e Dianna vai fazer outro filme, já moramos juntas, todo mundo já sabe da gente, quer dizer... é o momento perfeito não?

Minha cabeça vai explodir em ver tanta gente entrando e saindo daqui, Di está encostada na bancada da cozinha com a mesma cara de desolada que eu to, não pude conter um sorriso.

Me aproximei dela, e ela sorriu para mim.

–Oi amor... ta divertido não? – perguntei apontando para minha mãe que agora estava no jardim ( ah.. eu comentei que a gente se mudou do nosso apartamento para uma casa? Bom... enfim, depois explico como ela é), ela e a minha futura sogra discutiam amigavelmente como os arranjos centrais de flores deveriam ser distribuídos pelo pequeno caminho até nosso falso altar.

Nosso casamento não vai ter um padre por razões obvias, um: somos gays, dois: a Di é judia, e três: eu realmente não quero um padre aqui. Então ao invés disso, teremos um juiz de paz, amigo do meu pai, que me conhece desde criança.

Nossa lista não é grande não, claro que todo o elenco do Glee está aqui com direito a um convidado, e eu tenho certeza que o Mark vai trazer a avó dele, nossas famílias, ou pelo menos a parte delas que não surtaram ao descobrirem que somos lésbicas e ainda falam com a gente, e claro nossos amigos, mas no fim de tudo... nada disso me importa. Só quero poder olhar para a Di, ver seus olhos brilhando assim como os meus, e nada mais vai importar.

Naya, Hemo, Chris e Jon vão dormir aqui em casa hoje, claro que em seus devidos quartos, mas mesmo assim já era bom... uma sensação de despedida de solteira (coisa que nenhuma das duas queria).

Di agora me abraçava por trás, ainda no mesmo local que estávamos, Naya e Heather estavam tentando em vão colocar um pouco de ordem na confusão do nosso jardim, enquanto Chris acabara de voltar trazendo o pessoal das bebidas e do bufê, explicando passo a passo como tudo iria acontecer, Jon apenas ria da loucura do namorado.

–Está disposta a ir lá fora? – perguntei sorrindo e ela gargalhou-

–To com medo mas acho melhor, antes que minha sogra mate a sua mãe.

Rimos, e fomos de mãos dadas ver pela primeira vez como tudo ficou.

Dianna POV

É amanhã! Ai meu Deus... essa sensação... o coração disparado, as pernas tremendo e a certeza de estar fazendo a coisa certa não tem comparação. Eu amo a Lea como jamais amei alguém, ela me completa, ela me transformou.

Nós nos mudamos há duas semanas, por mais que nosso apartamento tenha sido ótimo, e que com certeza a gente tenha boas lembranças de lá, precisávamos ir além. Então compramos uma casa, ironicamente, na mesma rua em que a Naya e a Heather estão querendo comprar, e onde o Chris tem casa.

Nossa casa é, sem outra palavra melhor, perfeita. Tem dois andares, e compramos juntas, tem um jardim espaçoso, uma piscina, churrasqueira, sauna, essas coisas, a Lea jamais vai admitir, mas eu sei muito bem que a parte da casa que ela mais gostou foi um quarto que tem no jardim, mas eu fui mais rápida e disse que era meu. Ela até hoje não me perdoa por isso.

No andar de cima temos três quartos, um claro, suíte linda e grande que é nossa, outro para hospedes, mas que Lea cisma em dizer que já é do nosso futuro filho(a), e o outro que fizemos como um escritório, mas raramente entramos ali.

Na parte de baixo temos outro banheiro claro, uma sala em dois ambientes, TV e jantar, e uma cozinha razoável, nenhuma das duas é muito fã de cozinhar mesmo então não tem problema.

Enfim, minha parte preferida da casa? A varanda da nossa suíte, porque ela é para a parte de trás da casa, então não tem nenhum paparazzi tirando fotos nossas, é onde o sol nasce, e é onde eu e Lea tomamos todos nossos cafés da manhã.

Bom... nesse momento nosso casa está um caos, tem gente andando de tudo quanto é lado, mas eu não me importo, porque amanhã a noite, quando toda a euforia terminar, vamos ser somente eu e Lea, para sempre, com nossos futuros filhos, que se puxarem a ela estarão cantando antes mesmo de saberem falar.

Vi Lea sorrir para mim me tirando de meus devaneios contra a bancada da cozinha, não pude conter um sorriso de volta, é automático, ela aparece na minha frente e minha cara fica de criança apaixonada.

–Oi amor... ta divertido não? – seu tom de voz era tão divertido que eu gargalhei-

Realmente era divertido, minha mãe e a mãe da Lea estavam o dia todo tentando acertar os detalhes enquanto Naya e Heather apenas tentavam controlar o caos.

Ficamos assim por alguns minutos, eu a abraçando por trás enquanto a gente observava tudo, depois de um tempo sua voz doce me acordou de novo.

– Está disposta a ir lá fora? – gargalhei de novo-

–To com medo mas acho melhor, antes que minha sogra mate a sua mãe.

Ela riu, e saímos para ver como estava tudo.

Uau... pronto, não existe mais nenhuma palavra para descrever... nosso jardim não parecia o nosso jardim. Havia mesas nas laterais encostadas para o jantar depois, e fileiras de cadeiras brancas viradas para nosso pequeno altar. O caminho até o altar tinha um tapete grande vermelho, e eu não pude deixar de sorrir, era bem a cara da Lea aquilo, havia também vários arranjos de orquídeas brancas pelos dois lados. O local fora coberto por um toldo branco, caso chovesse, nosso pequeno palco/altar também era branco, tudo muito simples, mas transmitia muita paz, vi que Lea estava olhando tudo admirada assim como eu. Subimos no palco, onde nós ficaremos tem duas marcas no chão, corações, vermelhos para quebrar o gelo. Em cima da mesa onde o juiz irá ficar apenas arranjos de flores, e uma pequena imagem que era da avó da Lea. Não me importei em ver uma imagem de Jesus ali, sei que para Lea representava muita coisa, e ela já havia aberto mão de tanta coisa para mim.

Parecia um casamento na praia, sem a praia. Sorri para Lea e a abracei por trás de novo, deixando meu queixo cair em seu ombro.

–Você está feliz? – perguntei-

Ela virou ficando de frente para mim, por coincidência estávamos em nossos devidos lugares no altar, minha mão em sua cintura e as suas pousadas delicadamente em volta do meu pescoço.

–Não- ela falou séria e eu gelei-

Quando ela viu meu pavor sorriu, se aproximou de mim me dando um selinho e voltou a me encarar.

–Eu não ESTOU feliz Di, eu SOU feliz. Você me faz feliz a cada dia, e nada mais importa além disso.

Sorri para ela, como alguém consegue falar sempre as palavras certas?

Me aproximei e a beijei de novo, agora mais longo, calmo, carinhoso, deixei nossas línguas brincarem, nossos lábios massageavam um ao outro sem pressa, sem aquela correria de entrar em um banheiro, quarto, ou qualquer canto e arrancar a roupa uma da outra, (não que eu não queira fazer exatamente isso agora mas...) mas era um beijo com amor, era o beijo que sabíamos que não daríamos amanhã na frente de todo mundo, hoje não tem problema, quem esta aqui já viu e ouviu coisa pior.

Nosso romantismo foi interrompido pelos risos dos nossos quatro melhores amigos.

–Sabe Charlie, depois de amanha você vai estar casado com ela, não precisa molestá-la na frente da mãe dela... tadinha, ela já até ouviu o que não queria na festa de noivado de vocês.

_Merda. Eu odeio a Naya as vezes._

Lea se afastou de mim roxa de vergonha, e nossas mães não contiveram os risos, mostrei a língua para Naya que apenas sorriu de volta.

Os quatro se sentaram em algumas cadeiras, e fomos ficar com eles, enquanto víamos nossas mães entrarem em casa.

–Obrigada por isso Naya... eu já estou com vergonha o suficiente. – Lea falou sem graça-

Até eu ri, e a abracei de lado.

–Ela ta falando serio sabia? Desde o dia do noivado que ela ficou paranóica, ela mal me toca quando a mãe dela está por perto, nem sei como ganhei um beijo desse agora. – falei rindo e Lea bateu de leve no meu braço-

–Então... mudando de assunto, temos que falar com vocês. – Lea falou sentando no meu colo-

Os quatro nos olharam

–Manda. – Jon falou sorrindo-

–A gente gostaria de saber, se vocês aceitariam ser nossos padrinhos amanhã.

A voz da Lea era tão calma, mesmo eu sabendo que ela estava uma pilha de nervos.

Os quatro ficaram parados quietos.

–OK... seria legal se vocês respondessem antes que minha noiva tenha um treco de nervoso. – falei rindo-

–A..gente? É...c-claro... bom... pelo menos por mim- HeMo falou parecendo um cachorrinho feliz-

Sorri para ela

–Claro.. por mim também. – Naya completou-

–Não precisa nem perguntar né? – Jon ria junto com elas-

Todos os olhos pararam no Chris

–Que foi? Eu ainda preciso responder... na verdade, eu achei que já fosse obvio isso!

Nós seis rimos de novo

–Mas... – Naya voltou a olhar para gente- quem vai ser de quem? Tipo, eu vou entrar com o Chris ou com o Jon, e de qual das duas?

Os quatro nos olharam, Lea olhou para mim esperando que eu decidisse, eu sorri, sabia o que fazer.

–Primeiro, o Jon tem que ser da Lea, senão os dois vão ter um treco – os dois riram e bateram as mãos- e segundo, o Jon vai entrar com o Chris que é o namorado dele, e você vai entrar com a Heather que é sua noiva, vocês são minhas, e eles são da Lea-

Os cinco me olharam surpresos, Lea gargalhou

–É perfeito amor! Te amo- ela me beijou de novo-

–Vocês tem certeza... quero dizer... eu com o Chris? – Jon soou preocupado o que nos fez rir ainda mais-

–É um casamento lésbico Jon, os padrinhos serem gays também é quase obrigatório- falei fazendo todo mundo rir-

–Bom... nesse caso, será uma honra. – Chris disse e os três concordaram com eles-

–Vamos entrar antes que nossas mães apareçam aqui de novo- Lea falou rindo e todos nos levantamos-

Eu estava saindo do jardim para entrar em casa quando senti a mão da Naya me segurando.

–Será que a gente pode conversar? – ela parecia assustada-

Lea olhou para mim.

–Vai lá amor, te espero aqui.- ela me deu um selinho e deu o braço para a Heather antes de entrarem em casa-

–Vem... vamos para o meu quartinho secreto. – falei rindo e ela riu junto-

Entramos, ela sentou no sofá, me olhou nervosa.

–O que aconteceu Nay?

–?

Ok... eu não entendi nada do que ela disse, apenas decifrei, casar, heather, você, e honestamente eu estava com medo de juntar só essas peças.

–Respira, e fala de novo, dessa vez lembrando que existem espaços entre as palavras. – falei rindo e ela riu também-

–Será que eu posso casar com a Heather amanhã, junto com você e a Lea? Eu sei que é estranho, e vou entender completamente se você não quiser, afinal o dia é de vocês, mas é que eu e ela já estamos noivas, já temos casa, e ela está tão entusiasmada, e passou o dia todo falando que quer o nosso casamento da mesma forma, então eu pensei nisso. Mas você pode negar a hora que quiser.

Ela falou ainda rápido, mas olhando para o chão, não pude conter um sorriso, seria simplesmente perfeito se isso acontecesse.

–Nay... a idéia é incrível, e eu adoraria, mas deixa eu perguntar para Lea, espera.

Peguei meu celular.

_Amor, você ainda está perto da Hemo?_

Não demorou muito até ela responder, e a Naya estava do meu lado

Agora não, to na cozinha, e ela na sala conversando com o Chris, porque?

_Eu preciso te perguntar uma coisa, e você tem que ser muuuito honesta ok?_

OK, você esta me deixando nervosa amor... aconteceu alguma coisa com a Naya?

Sorrimos uma para outra

_Não, e sim. Olha, eu to conversando com a Naya aqui, e ela me fez uma proposta interessante._

Assim que eu apertei enviar Naya me olhou nervosa, e eu vi que Lea poderia não entender

Como assim proposta? Não me diz que ela deu em cima de você, porque eu a amo muito para matá-la. Hahahaha

Eu e Naya gargalhamos

_Não amor... sem cantadas. Ela quer saber, se você se importaria se ela e Hemo casassem amanhã, junto com a gente, mas é surpresa para a Heather._

A resposta levou alguns minutos e pude ver que Naya estava desesperada do meu lado.

O que você disse?

_Que ia te perguntar! =)_

Hahaha, ta ficando esperta hein? Tem que pedir permissão para fazer as coisas mesmo! =p Brincadeira amor... eu ADOREI a idéia, mas você vê se voce concorda, por mim seria lindo. Nossa a Hemo vai amar, ela passou o dia todo falando como eu tenho sorte e como meu casamento vai ser lindo. XD

Naya respirou aliviada do meu lado e começou a chorar

_Então teremos um casamento duplo amanhã! Eu já topei aqui! Xoxo_

Naya pulou nos meus braços assim que eu desliguei o celular.

–Obrigada amiga. De verdade. Nossa... Ai meu Deus... eu vou casar amanhã! – ela falava em meio aos pulos e risadas e eu sorri junto-

–Somos duas. Agora trata de ligar para a sua família, para a família da Hemo, eu vou ligar para o juiz e avisar as nossas famílias, e provavelmente ter que achar novos padrinhos.

Gargalhamos e saímos do meu quartinho.

–Afinal... o que era aquilo que a gente estava? – ela me perguntou enquanto a gente voltava para dentro de casa-

–Uma surpresinha para Lea.

Assim que entramos Lea pulou no colo dela sorrindo

–Vai ser segredo, ela vai amar, e não de em cima da minha mulher.

Nós três rimos

–Combinado anã!

As vezes ela soava tão Santana. Lea me abraçou de novo e me beijou.

–Amanhã a noite, quando tudo acabar, seremos somente eu e você!

Essa idéia era perfeita.

Lea POV

Ok, ver Naya ir com a Dianna para o quartinho que EU sou proibida de entrar me incomodou, mas tentei focar minha mente em outra coisa.

–Você pode respirar que elas não estou fazendo nada sabe? – Hemo falou rindo perto de mim-

Só ali que eu percebi que estava parada olhando pela porta de vidro para o jardim, não pude conter um sorriso junto com ela e fomos para a sala.

Enquanto as duas não voltavam resolvi beber um pouco d'água, e sorri ao ver meu celular acender em cima do balcão... era Dianna.

No fim das contas, Naya pediu para casar com a Heather amanhã, junto com a gente, a Hemo não sabe de nada claro, então tudo ficou ainda mais perfeito.

Nós seis estávamos sentados na sala, o céu começando a escurecer, eu estava com minhas costas no peito da Dianna sentadas no sofá, enquanto ela fazia carinho no meu cabelo.

–Meninas... a gente já vai ok? O pessoal do bufê já foi, e os das bebidas também, o juiz disse que vai chegar as 8:30, então estejam decentes para esperá-los, Lea, seu pai e o da Dianna resolveram largar nós duas e já foram também, a casa é dos seis, muito juízo por favor. – Minha mãe falava com um sorriso e a mãe da Dianna estava ao lado dela-

Sorrimos

Eu pulei do sofá e abracei minha mãe.

–Obrigada por tudo mãe... de verdade. Eu te amo tanto.

A senti respirar fundo no meu ombro, provavelmente tentando assim como eu não chorar. Nos separamos e ela abraçou Dianna que agora soltava sua mãe, minha futura sogra me abraçou também, e as duas saíram de casa.

–É tão bonito ver como suas mães se dão bem. – Chris falou sorrindo-

–Nem me fale, se eu não conhecesse as duas diria que estão se pegando também- falei rindo e todo mundo riu junto-

–Não duvide de nada amor. –Di falou no meu ouvido-

–Então... essa é a ultima noite de vocês como solteiras... o que querem fazer? Sair? Balada? Restaurante?- Hemo perguntou animada-

Eu e Di nos olhamos, ela sorriu

–Se você quiser amor, a gente pode sair, mas eu realmente preferia ficar me casa, com vocês cinco, vendo filme e comendo pipoca. – falei honestamente-

Os cinco sorriram

–Honestamente? Eu também prefiro muito mais isso.- Di falou com seu sorriso que me deixava hipnotizada-

Acabou que o fim da nossa noite foram nós seis, largados na sala, cada casal em um lugar, eu e Dianna dividindo nosso sofá, Heather e Naya em um colchão no chão, e Chris e Jon em outro ao lado delas. Olhei no relógio, 23:30, tínhamos que ir dormir, a TV ainda passava um filme que eu não me lembro muito bem como começou, olhei para baixo, e vi que Jon e Chris já dormiam de conchinha, e que Naya e Heather estavam dormindo, uma virada de frente para a outra com suas pernas se entrelaçando, apenas sorri com a cena.

Ao meu lado Di estava bem acordada, assim que me virei para olhá-la ela estava parada me para ela.

–Que foi amor? – perguntei carinhosa-

–Nada. É só que você é tão linda! Obrigada por casar comigo amanhã ta!

Sorri baixinho ao lado dela.

–Obrigada você. Eu te amo muito Di.

–Eu te amo também.

Me aproximei e a beijei de leve, ela segurou meu lábio inferior com o dente sem me deixar afastar, sorri, ela me puxou e me beijou de novo, dessa vez mais intensamente, o sofá era pequeno então nossos corpos estavam ainda mais perto um do outro, ela passou sua perna entre as minhas, fazendo com que sua coxa roçasse onde eu mais queria,prendi a respiração ao senti-la se movimentar um pouco para cima, aplicando mais pressão na coxa.

–Amor... a g-gente não pode... fazer isso aqui... – falei sem ar enquanto a sentia lamber e chupar meu pescoço.

–Porque? – ela sussurrou-

–Porque nossos amigos estão... ai meu deus- ela agora mordia e lambia o lóbulo da minha orelha- aqui do lado.

–Então eu sei que vai ser um desafio enorme para você, mas você vai ter que fazer silêncio. – ela falou sorrindo enquanto descia seus beijos e sua mão passeava pela lateral do meu corpo, se afundando pelas minhas costas me trazendo para cima dela.

–Eu ach...- não tinha mais como ganhar, não quando suas duas mãos estavam espalmadas na minha bunda apertando, esqueci o resto da frase quando senti sua boca encontrar a minha de novo e sua língua explorar cada canto possível.

Ela nos virou no sofá, fazendo com que agora eu estivesse por baixo, ela desceu seus beijos até meu pescoço e parou na minha orelha.

–Tenta controlar o volume ok? – ela falou rindo-

Antes de eu perguntar o porque senti sua mão entrar pelo meu short, seu dedo indo direto de encontro ao meu clitóris e eu perdi o ar, mordi minha boca, e ela sorriu. Ela desceu seu dedo, agora ela brincava na minha entrada enquanto meu corpo tremia de desejo, ela me beijou ao mesmo tempo que introduziu dois dedos, eu queria gemer e nem sabia direito por qual motivo, a próxima coisa que eu soube foi ela descendo seu beijos até meus seios descobertos pela camisa que tinha sido levantada instantes antes. Ela passava sua língua pelo meu mamilo enquanto seus dedos faziam mágica na minha intimidade. Ela desceu uma linha de beijos molhados pela minha barriga, eu mordia minha mão e respirava com dificuldade, meus olhos se perderam por um segundo e eu olhei para baixo, senti vergonha, desejo e vontade de rir ao ver que Naya e Heather agora tinham as cobertas sobre as cabeças e se beijavam também, e que Jon disfarçadamente beijava o pescoço do Chris ainda de conchinha, pensei em parar, mas não consegui quando a boca da Dianna terminou seu percurso pela minha barriga e parou onde eu mais queria, a senti me lamber de cima a baixo uma vez, esqueci de me controlar e um gemido baixo e agudo escapou pela minha garganta, a senti sorrir contra minha pele, ela agora brincava com a língua no meu clitóris enquanto seus dois dedos entravam e saiam de mim rapidamente, era demais para uma pessoa só, não consegui evitar o orgasmo de chegar quando ela inverteu e passou a brincar com seu polegar no meu clitóris e colocar sua língua na minha intimidade.

Mordi meu lábio, e ela me beijou na boca de novo. Meu corpo tremeu como provavelmente jamais antes, a sensação de ser escondido, de eu não poder gritar, a idéia de que aquilo era errado, a língua da Dianna, seus dedos... tudo foi demais para mim. Ela me olhou nos olhos e sorriu

–Eu simplesmente amo te ver gozar... por mais estranho que pareça, acho que é melhor do que quando é comigo.

Ela falava sussurrando contra minha boca, a beijei de novo, adorava sentir meu gosto em seus lábios, ela ainda estava em cima de mim, eu desci minha mãe pelo seu corpo e entrei na calça de pijama, ela se arrepiou.

–Não parece... você ta tão molhada amor... – falei com a voz baixa e ela tremeu-

Ficamos de lado, eu ainda com minha mão dentro da sua calcinha e fazendo gemer baixo dentro da minha boca.

Entre alguns gemidos dela, ouvi de longe um pequeno gemido escapar ou da Naya ou da Heather, eu e Di sorrimos uma para outra e voltamos ao nosso paraíso.

–-/-

O sol nem tinha saído quando meu despertador tocou, olhei para meu celular estressada, foi quando a realidade me bateu. Eu vou me casar hoje. Dei um pulo do sofá acordando a Di,que assustada me fez cair no chão com a cabeça em cima da Naya e as pernas em cima do Jon.

Nós seis acordamos e começamos a rir.

–Bom dia noiva. – Di falou sorrindo-

–Bom dia noiva. – a dei um selinho-

Senti uma vontade de correr e gritar, e honestamente foi o que fiz. Saí correndo de dentro da sala em direção ao jardim, com os braços pro ar não pude conter as gargalhadas.

–EU VOOU ME CASAR HOJE COM A MULHER MAIS LINDA DO MUNDO!

Vi que os seis me olhavam sorrindo da porta da sala.

–VEEM AQUI AMOR... – falei para Dianna que sorriu para mim-

Ela veio correndo em minha direção e me pegou no colo, passei minhas pernas pela sua cintura e ela me rodou

–A gente vai casar hoje amor! – falei sorrindo para ela-

Ela me beijou

–A gente vai casar hoje! – ela falou me olhando nos olhos-

Nos beijamos de novo

Assim que voltamos para dentro os quatro estavam sentados na mesa da cozinha

–Eu preciso falar uma coisa com vocês... – Naya falou- ou melhor.. com você- ela olhou para Heather-

Eu e Di sorrimos uma para outra, e Di me abraçou por trás esperando ela falar.

–HeMo, desde que eu te conheci você mudou minha vida, você me faz rir, você me completa e a única coisa que eu quero, é passar o resto da vida ao seu lado... – Heather sorriu para ela-

–Eu também amor, você sabe disso! – ela falou entre algumas lágrimas-

–Eu sei. E foi por isso que eu resolvi fazer uma coisa com a ajuda da Lea e da Di.

Heather, Jon e Chris nos olharam

Naya ajoelhou na frente da Heather que sorriu

–Amor, a gente já está noiva lembra? – HeMo falou brincando e nós cinco sorrimos-

–É... eu sei. Mas ainda não estamos casadas, e é por isso que eu quero saber, topa casar comigo hoje? Junto com a Di e a Lea?

Jon, Chris e Heather estavam parados.

–O-o que amor? C-como assim casar hoje? Mas... é o casamento delas, o dia delas... a gente não pode fazer isso.

–Na verdade, a gente já conversou, e para mim e a Di seria uma honra se vocês pudessem casar junto com a gente.

Os olhos da Heather brilharam

–Mas... nossas famílias amor... – Heather começou a falar nervosa mas Naya a interrompeu-

–Eu já liguei para eles ontem, eles vão chegar na mesma hora que os pais delas.

Hemo sorriu ainda mais, levantou da cadeira e começou a andar de um canto para o outro.

–E... vestido?

Eu interrompi antes que a Naya falasse

–Hemo... quando você foi comigo comprar o vestido, lembra que eu fiquei na duvida e comprei os dois? Eu uso o que eu gostei mais e você o que você achou lindo.

Ela agora sorria entre as lágrimas ainda andando de um canto para o outro

–E você Nay? – ela perguntou-

–Na verdade... eu já comprei um vestido. – ela falou sem graça-

Nós cinco a olhamos surpresos

–Que? Como assim? – perguntei antes de todo mundo-

–Bom... depois que eu te pedi em casamento eu vi numa loja um vestido pelo qual eu me apaixonei, e bem... eu meio que comprei ele na hora, minha mãe vai trazer.

–Aonde você escondeu ele para que eu não visse? – A Heather perguntou sorrindo-

–Estava na casa da minha mãe.

Nós seis rimos

–E então Hemo? Você casa comigo hoje ou vai me enrolar mais um pouco?

Heather gargalhou antes de pular no pescoço da Naya

–Era você quem estava enrolando moça!

As duas se beijaram e nós sorrimos

–Ok, ok, isso está lindo, mas significa que é mais trabalho para moi! –Cris falou sorrindo- Lea e Naya quarto de hospedes, Dianna e Heather quarto principal, agora. Quero as quatro de banho tomado, devidamente prontas para eu começar a arrumar antes do pessoal do salão chegar.

Nós quatro rimos. A campainha tocou.

–Deixa que eu abro.- Jon falou já indo em direção a porta-

Nossos pais, e o pessoal do Glee já foram entrando.

–Olá noivinhas...Parabéns e felicidades. – Amber já veio falando-

–Obrigada mas você agora tem que estender os parabéns! – Dianna falou e todo mundo olhou para ela-

–Nós vamos casar hoje também! – Heather falou sorrindo de mãos dadas com Naya-

Uma explosão de comemoração surgiu, enquanto todo mundo desejava felicidades a elas também.

–Ok... agora as quatro indo se arrumar. – Chris falou impaciente nos fazendo rir-

–Amor... eu te vejo no altar ok? – falei beijando Di-

–Eu vou ser a loira de branco! – ela riu- Ops... se bem que é melhor você não confundir com a Hemo né?

Todo mundo riu

Naya e Heather se despediram e eu dei a mão para Naya a arrastando para o quarto de hospedes.

Naya POV

Hoje eu me sinto um pouco Santana, como se casar com a Heather fosse simplesmente obvio, como é no caso Brittana.

Eu e Lea estamos no quarto de hóspedes, eu já tomei meu banho e Lea está tomando o dela, nossos vestidos pendurados em cabides e ambas de calcinha e sutiã.

É engraçado por sermos ambas lésbicas, termos que ficar somente assim, mas mesmo sabendo que uma acha a outra beeeem gostosa, nenhum pensamento além de amizade existe entre a gente, como é com a Dianna e a Hemo.

Chris entrou no quarto no instante em que Lea saiu do banheiro.

–Amores, sorte minha que sou gay porque essa cena faria o sonho de muitos homens.

Nós duas rimos.

–Nay...vou fazer a Lea primeiro porque senão ela vai surtar de nervoso tá bom?

Sorri e concordei com a cabeça

–Sem problemas, não queremos que nossa diva do drama passe mal de nervoso na hora do casamento certo?

Lea gargalhou e eu a beijei no rosto.

Ela sentou na cadeira de frente ao espelho, eu fiquei observando Chris fazer sua mágica, suas mãos eram rápidas e precisas, e para minha surpresa assim como a da Lea em menos de meia hora o cabelo dela já estava preso em um coque desarrumado, sua maquiagem era clara e leve, e eu admito, ela estava linda.

Ela sorriu para mim e Chris me indicou a cadeira. Era minha vez.

Dianna POV

Ao contrário da maioria das pessoas, eu não estava nervosa em saber que me casaria em uma hora, pelo contrario, eu me sentia tranqüila, HeMo estava fazendo a maquiagem e o cabelo dela primeiro com o pessoal do salão porque nós duas sabíamos que Naya e Hemo iriam querer o Chris com elas, eu estava largada na minha cama, olhando para o teto.

Podia ouvir no andar de baixo o barulho dos convidados chegando, de tudo sendo precisamente arrumado até os mínimos detalhes, Hemo parecia uma criança em dia de natal, não conseguia parar de sorrir e dizer como estava feliz, me pedir desculpas por roubar minha data de casamento mesmo eu já tendo dito mais de mil vezes que aquilo não era necessário, eu estava com a leve impressão que o casal que ajeitava o cabelo dela estava se perguntando porque não puderam ficar com a Naya e a Lea. Isso claro... porque eles não fazem idéia de como a Lea é quando está nervosa.

Lea POV

Ai meu Deus. Ai meu meu Deus. Essa pequena frase ficava repetindo varias e varias vezes na minha cabeça. A idéia de que daqui algumas horas Dianna seria completamente minha era maravilhosa. Eu sei que soa meio possessiva, e na realidade eu sou meio possessiva, mas é simplesmente porque eu a amo tanto, e tenho tanto medo de que ela acorde um dia achando que isso é loucura, e que eu não valho tanto a pena assim, então não me julguem por estar maravilhada em ver que daqui a pouco terá um papel me provando que tudo isso realmente está acontecendo.

Acabei de sair do banho, frio para tentar me acordar dos meus devaneios, sai do banheiro e vi Naya sentada na beira da cama de calcinha e sutiã, eu apenas sorri, Chris entrou na hora.

–Amores, sorte minha que sou gay porque essa cena faria o sonho de muitos homens.

Não pudemos conter um sorriso.

–Nay...vou fazer a Lea primeiro porque senão ela vai surtar de nervoso tá bom?

Como ele sabia que eu estava tão nervosa?

–Sem problemas, não queremos que nossa diva do drama passe mal de nervoso na hora do casamento certo?- Naya falou sorrindo-

Eu gargalhei, as vezes me sentia tão Rachel Berry, ela me deu um beijo no rosto.

As mãos mágicas do Chris me acalmaram enquanto ele me penteava, Nay estava perdida em seus pensamentos e mais rápido do que eu poderia pensar, Chris já havia terminado.

Naya sentou na cadeira em meu lugar, afinal era vez dela agora.

Incrivelmente pontuais eu e Naya já estavamos em nossos devidos vestidos, maquiadas, com os cabelos arrumados, e prontas para o maior momento de nossas vidas.

Minha mãe apareceu na porta do quarto.

–Filha, os convidados já estão lá em baixo, o juiz já está pronto, só falta as devidas noivas entrarem. –Sorrimos-Eu falei com a Amber, ela e a Jenna serão madrinhas da Dianna ok?

Concordei claro.

A musica instrumental começou a tocar, meu coração disparou, abri a porta do quarto ao mesmo tempo que Dianna abriu a dela.

Nós quatro paramos apenas nos olhando. Eu esqueci que Naya e Heather estavam ali, Dianna estava ainda mais – se é que é possível- linda. Seu vestido era um tomara-que-caia, com rendas, seu cabelo estava com cachos preso em cima e solto em baixo,sua maquiagem era impecável e ela parecia um anjo. Sorri com a melhor cara de idiota, ela sorriu de volta.

–Você está... linda. – não conseguia pensar em outra coisa para dizer, não havia adjetivo o suficiente para explicar-

–Você ainda mais. – Pronto, três palavras e eu já estava derretida em seus braços, nos abraçamos rapidamente-

Ela me ofereceu o braço como um cavalheiro, eu sorri.

–Eu vou casar com a Dianna ou com o Charlie? – perguntei sorrindo-

–Com os dois, e com quantas mais personalidades eu tiver, porque em qualquer lugar, de qualquer forma, eu vou amar você.- ela falou tão calmamente que eu não pude me conter, a dei um selinho-

–Ei... deixem isso para depois porque a gente ainda quer se casar. – Naya falou brincando e nós quatro sorrimos-

Eu e Dianna descemos na frente, a voz de Amber cantando All I ask of you preencheu nosso jardim e eu podia sentir algumas lágrimas se formando em meus olhos.

_No more talk of darkness,  
>Forget these wide-eyed fears.<br>I'm here, nothing can harm you -  
>my words will warm and calm you.<br>Let me be your freedom,  
>let daylight dry your tears.<br>I'm here, with you, beside you,  
>to guard you and to guide you . . .<em>

__Eu amo essa música claro, Fantasma da Ópera, Broadway, tudo que eu sinto pela Dianna, era simplesmente perfeito demais.

Assim que Amber começou a cantar eu e Dianna aparecemos, todos os convidados de pé, eu podia ver vagamente meus amigos da Broadway, o elenco todo de Glee, algumas celebridades que se tornaram nossas amigas como Idina Menzel, Gwyneth Paltrow entre outros.

Nossos familiares estavam sentados nas cadeiras mais perto do altar, nossos pais estavam no altar ao lado de Chris, Jon, Amber e Jenna.

_Say you love me every waking moment,  
>turn my head with talk of summertime . . .<br>Say you need me with you,  
>now and always . . .<br>promise me that all you say is true -  
>that's all I ask of you . . .<br>_

Estávamos na metade do caminho quando Naya e Heather entraram atrás da gente, alguns convidados exclamavam de surpresa enquanto nós apenas sorriamos, eu e Dianna chegamos e de mãos dadas nos viramos para trás para assistirmos nossas melhores amigas compartilharem este momento mágico com a gente.

_Let me be your shelter, let me  
>be your light. You're safe:<br>No-one will find you your fears are  
>far behind you . . .<em>

_All I want is freedom, a world with  
>no more night . . .<br>and you always beside me to hold me  
>and to hide me . .<em>

_Then say you'll share with me one  
>love, one lifetime . . .<br>Let me lead you from your solitude . . .  
>Say you need me with you here, beside you . . .<br>anywhere you go, let me go too -  
>that's all I ask of you . . .<em>

Conforme a musica terminava, Naya e Heather já estavam ao nosso lado, seus pais subiram ao altar também, e nos quatro sorrimos uma para outra.

–Caros amigos, senhores familiares, estamos aqui hoje para unirmos não um, porem dois casais apaixonados. – O juiz eu admito, parecia um daqueles velinhos padres de filme sabe? Mas ele parecia simpático-

A cerimônia correu normalmente, o juiz teve a delicadeza de não comentar nada que nos fizesse sentir como se estivéssemos cometendo o maior pecado do mundo, e no fim foi incrivelmente mágico.

Como era de se esperar Heather se embolou na hora dos votos o que fez com que todo mundo risse, mas nada que tirasse a cara de apaixonada da Naya.

E enfim ele falou o que eu tanto queria ouvir.

–... eu vos declaro, casadas.

Foi um borrão entre a comemoração dos convidados, as lágrimas nos meus olhos e os lábios da Dianna nos meus.

Naquele instante eu esqueci que havia familiares, esqueci que havia fotógrafos, ora... eu esqueci até de que estava no meu casamento, a única coisa que sabia era que nesse momento eu tinha meus braços pelo pescoço da Dianna e seu lábios no meu, os lábios da minha _esposa_, essa sensação é a melhor que eu já vivi, ela não aprofundou o beijo, porque sabia que eu ficaria sem graça, mas não havia nenhuma gota de vergonha em mim agora, eu passei minha língua devagar pelo seu lábios e a senti apertar minha cintura, provavelmente se perguntando o que eu queria com aquilo, apenas passei de novo e ela abriu a boca, foi inevitável eu escorreguei minha língua para dentro da sua boca e ela fez o mesmo, eu podia ouvir as risadas e cochichos dos convidados mas não pensava em para assim tão rápido, esse era provavelmente o meu melhor beijo com Dianna, ela parecia ter mais juízo do que eu, tirando sua mão de minha cintura ela segurou meu rosto me forçando a me afastar, sorri meio contrariada, e agindo incrivelmente Rachel Berry fiz bico igual criança.

Todo mundo ria da minha cara, inclusive ela, olhei para o lado e Heather estava abraçando Naya por trás, com seu queixo no ombro dela as duas sorrindo para a gente.

Dei o braço para Dianna de novo e refizemos o caminho em direção ao outro lado do jardim seguidas por Naya e Heather, sob uma chuva de aplausos e comemorações.

Nossos familiares nos abraçaram assim como nossos amigos, meu coração parecia prestes a pular.

–Ok... agora é hora da devida primeira dança dos casais.

Eu e Dianna nos olhamos sorrindo e Naya e Heather nos seguiram em direção a pista de dança, Matthew Morrison fez o favor de cantar _Sway_, eu sei que é estremante clichê mas isso tinha um significado maior.

_Flashback_

_Era o dia de gravação do episodio "Furt" Dianna estava mais linda do que nunca com seu vestido vermelho, todo mundo do elenco já sabia sobre nós duas menos Ryan e a produção, a gente estava em uma pausa depois de "Marry you" antes de irmos gravar a segunda parte do casamento. Fomos a um trailer almoçar._

–_Dianna!_

_Eu a chamei de dentro do trailer enquanto ela estava do lado de fora com a Jenna_

–_Yeah?_

–_Você quer salada? – já havia virado um habito entre a gente, sempre quem se servia primeiro perguntava o que a outra queria-_

–_Yeah._

_Sorri, só ela conseguia responder tão pouco e ainda sim ser tão linda._

_Acabamos de almoçar e fomos gravar de novo, admito que o episodio ficou muito bonito, mesmo vendo Dianna com o Chord e eu tendo que gravar com o Cory._

_Foi entre uma pequena pausa e outra que Dianna me disse uma coisa que me deixou nas nuvens._

–_Quando a gente se casar, eu quero dançar a primeira vez com você ao som de Sway, e tem que ser o Matt cantando. – ela falou no meu ouvido enquanto me abraçava-_

_Eu a olhei sorrindo_

–_Isso é uma promessa agora._

_Fim do flashback_

Enquanto Matt cantava Sway e eu e Dianna dançávamos ao lado de Naya e Heather, eu a olhei sorrindo, ela sorriu para mim de volta.

–Você está pensando no mesmo que eu estou pensando não é?- ela me perguntou-

–Depende. –falei sorrindo- O que você está pensando?

–Bom... muitas coisas na verdade, primeiro eu estou pensando em como tenho sorte, nós estamos casadas Lea, você esta presa comigo por algum tempo – sorrimos juntas- segundo em como tudo deu certo no fim, desde que a gente começou a ficar juntas, eu tinha medo, tinha tudo para dar errado, nossas famílias, nosso emprego, nossos fãs, mas não... no fim tudo deu certo, ninguém nos odeia,ao menos não ninguém que a gente ame, e terceiro, você cumpriu sua promessa, estamos casadas, e dançando nossa primeira dança ao som de Sway cantada pelo Matt.

Eu a beijei de novo

–Obrigada por tudo Di... a vida sem você não tem graça alguma.

Ela sorriu

Quando a musica já estava quase no fim eu e beijei novamente, eu sabia que agora que a nossa primeira dança já acabou alguém viria dançar com a gente, eu ainda a beijava com vontade de novo, ela se afastou sorrindo

–Você perdeu o filtro hoje amor?

Eu gargalhei

–Não, apenas não me importo, eu estou beijando a minha esposa mesmo.

Ela sorriu e eu a beijei de novo.

–Será que eu posso interromper esse beijo apaixonado?

A voz do meu pai me fez levar um susto e ele sorriu

–Claro que pode meu sogro. – Dianna falou sorrindo-

Seu pai aparecei atrás dela.

–Posso ter essa dança filha? – meu pai falou ao meu lado-

–Claro que sim.- sorri para ele-

Após eu dançar com meu pai e Dianna com o pai dela, eles trocaram, eu passei pela experiência assustadora de dançar com meu mais novo sogro.

O resto da noite foi maravilhosa, jantamos, dançamos com todo mundo, já eram duas da manhã quando os últimos convidados foram embora, restando apenas eu, Di, Hemo e Naya.

Eu abracei a Naya enquanto Di abraçava HeMo, depois trocamos.

–Obrigada de verdade por deixarem a gente fazer isso hoje com vocês. Hoje foi simplesmente mágico. – Naya falou chorando-

Nos abraçamos todas juntas.

–Parabéns, de verdade para vocês duas. – falei sorrindo-

Elas sorriram de volta

–Parabéns para vocês também. – Hemo falou-

As duas saíram de lá em direção a casa delas, na manha seguinte elas iriam viajar para França, e eu e Di para o Caribe.

Assim que elas saíram eu fui fechar a porta, eu senti duas mãos na minha cintura me virando para frente, os lábios de Dianna presos aos meus, sua língua na minha, nossos corpos colados, por Deus, a única coisa que eu queria era tirá-la daquele vestido, minhas mãos passeavam pelo seu corpo, suas mãos estavam presas nas minhas costas, eu passei a mão pela suas costas pronta para tirar seu vestido, quando a senti me parar.

–Espera um pouco amor.

O que? Como assim espera? Essa era para ser nossa noite de núpcias não era?

–Vem comigo um minuto. – ela me arrastou pela mão em direção ao jardim de novo-

–Amor... o que você esta fazendo? –perguntei-

–Espera amor...

Foi quando eu percebi que estavamos indo em direção ao seu quartinho secreto no jardim, sorri ansiosa.

Ela parou atrás de mim e tapou meus olhos com as mãos.

–Eu realmente espero que você goste amor.- ela sussurrou no meu ouvido e abriu a porta-

Assim que ela destapou meus olhos eu demorei para entender o que eu estava vendo.

O quarto estava completamente decorado. As paredes eram rosa claro, com um espelho enorme em uma delas em cima de uma mesa, em volta do espelho todo havia pequenas luzes, como nos camarins de Hollywood, nas paredes dezenas de pôsteres da Broadway, alguns nos quais eu participei, uma almofada grande e vermelha no chão. Eu a olhei impressionada.

–A parede é toda coberta a prova de som amor, sempre que você precisar se isolar de mim, ou precisar ensaiar para os inúmeros shows, e filmes quem sabe, que você tiver que fazer, você pode vir aqui.

Eu estava impressionada. Ela fez isso tudo para mim?

–Amor... é simplesmente lindo. Obrigada.

A olhei sorrindo e ela sorriu de volta.

–Eu te amo Lea Michele, e não me importo com nada além de você.

Sorri ainda mais. E a beijei de novo, é impossível, ela é viciante.

Ela sorriu entre o beijo.

–Você disse a prova de som certo? Vamos ver se funciona?

Ela gargalhou e eu a puxei para a enorme e convidativa almofada vermelha.

Dianna POV

Nunca fui fã de acordar cedo, mas quando eu passo a noite quase em claro, vou dormir as quatro e acordo as seis, só para poder ficar olhando para a minha esposa, não tem como eu reclamar.

Eu e Lea nos casamos ontem, a cerimônia mais linda que eu já vi, Naya e Hemo casaram junto com a gente, mas sendo honesta, eu tenho dificuldade de me lembrar até dos vestidos delas, minha mente estava completamente em Lea.

Beijei sua testa e ela continuou dormindo, sorri, passei minhas unhas pelo seu braço sentindo sua pele quente e macia sob meus dedos, beijei seus lábios devagar uma vez, ela ainda dormia, sorri de novo, ajeitei meu corpo e me posicionei em cima dela, desci meu rosto e beijei seu lábio mais uma vez, dessa vez mais demoradamente, e senti se mexer em baixo de mim, e retribuir meu beijo de leve, sorrimos juntas.

–Hum... bom dia esposa. – ela murmurou contra minha boca-

–Bom dia esposa. – falei sorrindo-

Ela me puxou para outro beijo, carinhoso, apaixonado, calmo, nos afastamos com o mesmo sorriso bobo no rosto.

–Temos que levantar da cama não temos? – ela perguntou contrariada-

Eu gargalhei

–Infelizmente sim amor.

Nós duas nos levantamos, enquanto Lea tomava seu banho, eu fui fazer um café para a gente, o interfone tocou e eu sorri: Naya e Heather.

Nós tínhamos combinado de tomarmos café juntas, porque nossos vôos seriam mais ou menos no mesmo horário.

Abri a porta para as duas que pareciam tão cansadas como nós. Nós três gargalhamos quando nos vimos

–Pelo visto vocês não dormiram igual a gente não? – Naya falou sorrindo-

–Sabe como é né... noite de núpcias!- falei brincando-

–Nem me fale, Di, eu to casada! Isso é muito louco! – Heather falou pulando de felicidade-

Nós duas sorrimos

–Como ela consegue estar tão animada essa hora da manha hein? – perguntei sorrindo para Naya-

Ela deu os ombros

–Ela é assim o dia todo, é incrível! – Naya falou sorrindo-

–Quem é incrível, eu? – Lea entrou pela sala já de roupa trocada sorrindo-

Nós três sorrimos e eu a beijei de novo

–Também, mas agora a gente ta falando da habilidade da Hemo de ficar pulando e elétrica o dia todo, mesmo nós duas sabendo muito bem que ambas não dormiram essa noite assim como nós.

Nós quatro sorrimos

–Bom dia senhoritas casadas. –Lea falou dando um beijo no rosto de cada uma-

–Bom dia senhora Agron. – Naya falou-

Os olhos da Lea brilharam quando ouviu e eu não pude deixar de sorrir de novo.

–Ok... somos dois casais apaixonados e devidamente casados, mas agora vamos acelerar porque temos que ir para o aeroporto madames. – falei com voz sérias as fazendo rir ainda mais-

Em pouco tempo já estavamos as quatro saindo de casa, com nossas malas no portão, diversos paparazzi tirando fotos nossas, esperando Amber que vinha nos buscar de carro para levar ao aeroporto.

–Parabéns as quatro!

A voz de um paparazzi quebrou a gritaria de alguns fãs e os barulhos dos para ele.

–Obrigada.

Várias perguntas surgiam, hora de fãs e hora dos paparazzi. Lea me olhou.

–Quer falar alguma coisa amor? – perguntei e ela concordou-

–Bom, primeiro bom dia a todos, desculpem a nossa cara de cansadas, mas como vocês podem imaginar nós quase não dormíamos essa noite. – todo mundo sorriu e eu corei- Obrigada pelos parabéns, ontem, eu e Dianna assim como Naya e Heather, vivemos o melhor dia de nossas vidas, nos casamos. Agora estamos indo cada casal para um lugar diferente para nossa lua-de-mel, prometemos que assim que voltarmos faremos uma coletiva de imprensa para responder qualquer pergunta. Tenham um bom dia.

Assim que ela terminou de falar o carro de Amber parou na nossa frente, acenamos para todos e colocamos as malas no carro com a ajuda de alguns paparazzi, e seguimos em direção as melhores viagens da nossa vida.

O aeroporto estava um pouco cheio, mas nada que tirasse nossa felicidade, nos despedimos da Naya e da Heather um pouco antes de embarcarmos, nosso vôo sairia mais cedo.

Olhei no relógio, nove e meia, eu e Lea estavamos sentadas lado a lado na primeira classe, não conseguíamos tirar nossos sorrisos bobos da cara o tempo todo, assim que o avião decolou uma aeromoça surgiu na nossa frente com duas taças de champagne e uma rosa vermelha, com um laço fino de cetim no meio do caule, a olhei sem entender.

– A companhia deseja um casamento muito feliz as duas. – ela nos entregou, nós sorrimos, e ela entregou a rosa na mão da Lea-

Tudo bem, eu não sou ciumenta, mas é no mínimo estranho não? Digo, nós duas nos casamos, então porque só ela ganhou uma rosa?

Olhei para Lea que sorria para mim.

–Obrigada por ser minha mulher Dianna Agron. – ela falou me beijando e depois me entregando a rosa-

–O que? Como...voce?

–Enquanto você conversava com a Naya no saguão, eu comprei uma rosa do rapaz perto da porta, eu tinha a fita no bolso, coloquei devidamente na rosa e pedi para a moça da companhia entregar assim que i avião decolasse. – eu chorei de emoção com seu gesto romântico-

–Amor... isso foi... lindo. – eu a beijei de novo- você colocou essa rosa assim por que é do Fantasma da Ópera não? – ela sorriu-

–Bom... Musical, Broadway, Amor improvável, e acima de tudo, a musica que tocou em nosso casamento, All I Ask Of You! Então, tudo volta a esse ponto. – sorri-

–Você é meu anjo da música. – falei a olhando nos olhos, a vi ficar emocionada-

Passamos nossos braços como as cenas bobas de filme, enquanto bebíamos nosso champagne.

–Eu te amo tanto Lea.

–Não mais do que eu.

Já estavamos prontas para aterrissar, a cabeça de Lea agora estava caída no meu ombro enquanto eu olhava pela janela, a vista de Caribe de cima já era maravilhosa, não posso nem pensar em como é lá dentro.

–Amor, estamos pousando, você tem que se endireitar e colocar o cinto. – falei carinhosamente-

Ela resmungou um pouco o que me fez rir ainda mais e se ajeitou.

O caminho até o hotel foi rápido, antes que eu percebesse já estavamos as duas em nossa suíte de lua de mel linda, as malas no chão do quarto, e o calor nos consumindo.

Fui até a varanda e olhei em volta, a vista era perfeita, Lea me abraçou por trás encostando sua cabeça em meu ombro.

–No que você esta pensando amor? – ela perguntou-

–Em você claro. – falei sorrindo e me virei de frente para ela-

Ela sorriu e me beijou, primeiro um beijo calmo, mas que rapidamente se transformou, afinal, estavamos em nossa lua de mel não?

Ela me puxou em direção a cama, eu cai por cima dela, antes que eu pudesse tirar sua blusa para matar minha vontade de sentir aquele corpo macio em minhas mãos, duas batidas na porta nos distraíram.

Levantei bufando da cama e Lea sorriu. Abri a porta e um carrinho com morango, champagne, sorvete, calda de chocolate... tudo de mais gostoso entrou pela porta, a camareira nos deu parabéns antes de sair.

Eu olhei para o carrinho, e depois para Lea, dei meu melhor sorriso de Charlie e ela gargalhou.

–O que o Charlie está pensando hein? – ela perguntou sorrindo-

Eu sorri ainda mais

–Você..Calda de . Essa combinação está fluindo muito bem na minha mente, vamos ver se da certo na vida real.

Ela sorriu maliciosamente para mim, fui em sua direção e a beijei de novo.

Essa lua de mel será inesquecível.

Dianna POV

–O que o Charlie está pensando hein? – ela perguntou sorrindo-

Eu sorri ainda mais

–Você..Calda de . Essa combinação está fluindo muito bem na minha mente, vamos ver se da certo na vida real.

Ela sorriu maliciosamente para mim, fui em sua direção e a beijei de novo.

Era ótimo sentir seus lábios famintos contra os meus, nossas línguas brigavam para dominar, me separei dela sorrindo e ela me olhou.

–Espera amor... hoje você é minha.

Peguei minha mala de mão e fui para o banheiro, podia ver sua cara de impaciente me olhando quando fechei a porta, eu apenas sorri.

Tirei minha roupa e coloquei a lingerie que separei para hoje, peguei no fundo da bolsa o consolo com cinto que tinha comprado especialmente para ela, o deixei escondido em baixo da blusa que estava na minha mão. Me olhei no espelho, minha lingerie vermelha tinha ficado boa. Coloquei o roupão do hotel e sai do banheiro com o consolo escondido ainda.

Liguei meu Ipod na caixa de som do quarto, uma batida sensual e suave começou a tocar, ela se apoiou nos cotovelos me olhando, eu sorri, meu sorriso era um misto de Charlie e Dianna. Perfeito.

Lea POV

Ela falar sobre o morango, chantilly, sorvete... só isso foi o suficiente para sentir meu corpo quente, agora ela me largou na cama sozinha enquanto foi ao banheiro, podia sentir cada célula do meu corpo arder em ansiedade, Dianna e chocolate, precisa de mais alguma coisa?

Ela saiu do banheiro enrolada em um roupão com sua camiseta na mão, a vi colocar a camisa no chão, pegar seu Ipod e liga-lo na caixa de som. A música tinha uma batida que me deixou mais excitada ainda. Ela parou em frente a cama, sorriu, começou a rebolar de acordo com a musica, eu sorri e mordi meu lábio, ela desamarrou a corda do roupão, eu perdi o ar quando ele finalmente caiu pelos seus ombros em direção ao chão.

Dianna estava com uma lingerie vermelha de renda, um sutiã de bojo que deixava seus seios um pouco maiores do que eram, uma calcinha pequena com um laço ao lado, e para minha loucura eterna, um cinta liga descia de cima da sua calcinha em direção ao meio de suas coxas, onde se prendia a uma mini meia calça que ia de encontro ao seu salto. E para piorar tudo, preso na lateral da sua calcinha tinha um algema como se respira por alguns segundos, ela sorriu vendo minha reação.

–Di...voce quer me matar é?

Ela continuou a dançar de acordo com a música, subiu na cama em pé, com uma perna em cada lado do meu corpo, eu tremia de desejo e não conseguia tirar meu olhos dela, seu olhar estava escuro e cheio de desejo como eu sabia que o meu também estava, sua voz foi rouca quando ela finalmente falou.

–Tira sua roupa.

Pronto, três palavras e eu podia sentir a piscina que minha calcinha tinha virado, a obedeci claro, quem seria louco de negar alguma coisa agora? Me apoiei no cotovelo de novo tirando minha blusa e sutiã, olhei para cima onde ela ainda me olhava, ela mordeu o lábio inferior, com muito custo porque suas pernas estavam na altura do meu quadril eu consegui tirar minha calça e calcinha junto com os sapatos, deitei de novo a olhando, esperando a próxima coisa que ela queria. Ela sorriu quando me viu completamente dominada por ela.

–Abre as pernas.

Porque simples frases eram capazes de me tirar do sério assim? Eu obedeci, musica ainda tocava no fundo, e Dianna se mexia em pé de forma que eu pensei que fosse ter um treco, ela desceu torturantemente devagar sentando na altura da minha barriga, podia sentir minha pele ficar molhada pela sua intimidade, ela desceu sua boca ao meu ouvido.

–Espero que você não esteja planejando andar muito nessa viagem.

Eu não pude conter um gemido que escapou da minha garganta e ela sorriu, minhas mãos foram direto ao seu quadril, mas como eu imaginava ela tirou.

–Eu falei que você podia me tocar?

–Di...por favor... –supliquei-

Ela apenas sorriu ainda mais, sentou de novo, pegou meus braços e os prendeu acima da minha cabeça junto com a madeira da cama.

–Charlie não faz isso comigo vai...

–Agora não tem Charlie aqui não amor... é a NOSSA lua de mel, essa vez é só MINHA.

Lembrei da noite do elevador, logo depois que ela me pediu em namoro, onde ela deixou claro que seria somente Dianna, tive certeza que hoje seria tão maravilhoso e torturante como foi aquela.

Ela passou seus lábios devagar contra os meus, levantei minha cabeça para aprofundar mas ela saiu, ela traçou uma linha molhada, lambendo meu pescoço, descendo para meus seios, mordeu de leve o bico do meu seio, eu gemi de novo, ela fez o mesmo com o outro, meu corpo se arqueava, buscando desesperadamente um contato mais forte, ela saiu de cima de mim eu gemi em desaprovação, arrancando uma gargalhada dela, ela pegou um morango do carrinho ao nosso lado, passou no chantilly e colocou metade na sua boca e veio em minha direção, eu sabia o que tinha que fazer, nos encontramos no caminho e eu mordi a outra metade, não sem antes lamber seu lábio e sorrir ao ouvir ela gemer baixo, ela se afastou de novo. Eu aproveitei para engolir o morango, ela voltou ao carrinho, agora ela pegou o pote de sorvete, eu já iria querer o sorvete sozinho porque aquele lugar era incrivelmente quente, mas agora então, eu precisava desesperadamente daquele sorvete. Ela pegou uma colher, e passou no meu lábio superior, eu sorri, ela lambeu e chupou de leve meu lábio.

–Di... para de me torturar amor...

Ela gargalhou ainda mais.

Ela pegou outra colher de sorvete e eu fiquei olhando para ela, ela sentou mais para baixo, agora em cima da minha intimidade, eu gemi ainda mais, ela passou a colher pela sua boca devagar, e lambeu olhando para mim. Meu Deus como aquela mulher conseguia ser tão sensual?

Ela passou um pouco de sorvete pelo meu seio, e depois lambeu, o contraste do gelado do sorvete com o quente da minha pele e sua língua foi demais, eu gemi ainda mais alto, sua outra mão estava no meu outro seio.

Mais uma vez ela foi até o carrinho.

–Seu corpo está ainda mais gostoso amor... – ela falou com sua voz rouca-

Agora ela pegou a calda de sorvete de chocolate, passou pelo meu lábio de novo, dessa vez finalmente ela me beijou decentemente, sua língua brincava com a minha, nós duas gememos durante o beijo, eu passei minhas pernas pela sua cintura a prendendo contra mim, ela sorriu entre o beijo.

Ela conseguiu com muito custo sentar de novo.

–Vamos ver se você está pronta para mim amor.

Ela desceu suas mãos pelo meu corpo, indo em direção a onde eu mais queria, ela passou um dedo pela minha intimidade sentindo a piscina que já tinha virado.

–Droga Lea... você tá tão molhada.

Eu gemi ainda mais quando ela introduziu um dedo em mim facilmente, apenas para tirar de lá rápido e levar a própria boca.

–Eu adoro o sabor do chocolate, mas não é melhor do que o seu.- ela falou lambendo o dedo e me olhando-

–Di, pelo amor de Deus... faz alguma coisa, eu vou surtar. – eu falei quase chorando de desespero-

–Como será juntar os dois? – ela continuou como se não tivesse me ouvido falar nada-

Ela saiu de cima de mim, para meu desgosto, me fazendo sentir a brisa de mar entrar pelo quarto e passar por mim, sim, eu sabia como estava molhada, molhada de forma que somente a Dianna conseguia me deixar.

Ela jogou calda em cima da minha barriga e lambeu, eu gemi de novo, ela fez uma trilha, começou no meu umbigo em direção a minha intimidade, ela lambeu a trilha toda, chegando na minha intimidade, nossa, como era bom sentir pelo menos um pouco de alivio da minha necessidade, ela passou sua língua de baixo a cima, eu suspirei, ela lambeu e prendeu meu clitóris entre seus lábios, eu podia senti-lo pulsando, gemi de novo, ela introduziu dois dedos em mim, enquanto sua língua puxava e soltava minha área mais sensível, senti a formigação comum tomar conta de mim.

–Di... eu..vou...

Antes que eu terminasse a frase ela saiu, tirou os dedos e a boca, eu suspirei inconformada.

–Dianna!

Ela riu, veio a minha orelha, lambeu meu lóbulo.

–Eu tenho uma surpresa para você amor.

Eu suspirei, ela planejava voltar viúva para NY?

Ela levantou da cama, tirou sua roupa, exibindo aquele corpo que eu tanto conhecia, eu gemi seu nome.

Ela foi em direção a sua blusa largada ao lado da porta do banheiro, eu a olhei confusa, foi quando eu vi, ela trazia na mão um consolo com cinto, perdi o ar.

–Di... quando...como?

Ela voltou ao meu lado

–Eu só vou fazer isso se você concordar amor. – ela falou doce-

Eu só consegui concordar com a cabeça, ela passou as pernas pelo cinto, o prendendo na sua cintura, a visão da Dianna com um consolo preso na cintura fez meu corpo tremer, eu não demoraria isso é certo.

Ela voltou para cima de mim, me beijou de novo

–Só solta minhas mãos amor, por favor, já tá doendo. – falei suplicando-

Ela concordou e soltou, minhas mãos perderam o controle e correram por todo seu corpo, ela se ajeitou em cima de mim, me olhou esperando eu concordar, eu acenei com a cabeça de novo, ela me beijou ao mesmo tempo que me penetrou, meu corpo perdeu o ar, ela foi até o fim e esperou eu recuperar o fôlego.

–Tá tudo bem amor? – ela perguntou no meu ouvido-

–Tá... só deixa eu acostumar um segundo. – falei sem ar-

–Quando puder me fala. – ela beijou meu pescoço, mordendo e lambendo eu relaxei meu corpo-

–P-pode. –falei a beijando de novo-

Ela voltou a se movimentar, eu sabia que o consolo tinha o estimulo por dentro do cinto também, então quanto mais ela se mexia em mim, mais as duas sentiam prazer, a sensação dela me movimentando em cima de mim, nossos seios se roçando um no outro, nossas bocas sem conseguir se soltarem, meu corpo tremeu quando ela aumentou o ritmo, nossos corpos balançavam juntos, meu corpo todo foi tomado por um dos orgasmos mais intensos que eu já tive, eu senti meu corpo fraquejar, Di ainda se movimentou algumas vezes antes de eu ouvi-la gemer meu nome e seu corpo cair contra o meu.

Eu tremi quando a senti sair de mim, caímos lado a lado na cama.

Ela tirou o cinto a jogou no canto do quarto, eu rolei e deitei no seu peito.

–.amo.

Ela sorriu

–Eu também. Quer passear e conhecer o Caribe? – ela perguntou me olhando-

–Mais tarde, agora eu tenho outros planos. – falei sorrindo antes de voltar a beijá-la-

Dianna POV

Caribe foi simplesmente magnífico, eu e Lea mergulhamos, passeamos de barco, Lea tentou aprender a surfar o que resultou em altas gargalhadas da minha parte e ela emburrada por alguns minutos antes de eu fazer cosquinha nela na areia.

Nossos dias eram agitados e as noites apaixonantes, a cada noite escolhíamos um restaurante diferente, sentávamos na areia e conversávamos, abraçadas, nada nos atrapalhava, nem mesmo os ocasionais paparazzi.

A cada noite quando chegávamos no quarto, ligávamos o computador, era certo ter noticias e reportagens novas, uma eu admito que fiquei constrangida, era uma foto minha deitada na praia, apoiada no cotovelo, olhando Lea sair do mar e vir em minha direção, em si não teria nada demais certo? Bom... exceto pelo fato que eu estava mordendo o lábio inferior, e com o melhor olhar de Charlie, era obvio ver minha cara de excitada. Fiquei vermelha e Lea gargalhou.

A gente achou claro, diversas historias falando que estavamos brigando, a principal foi em um dia durante nossa lua de mel, quando Lea resolveu me fazer uma surpresa, e saiu do quarto de manha cedo, antes de eu acordar, e foi comprar uma lembrança que eu tinha me apaixonado na noite anterior, então a fotografaram sozinha, conversando com uma atendente realmente bonita, e a noticia estava feita. Nós supostamente brigamos na lua de mel e Lea foi dar em cima de uma atendente. Rimos muito quando lemos. Essa noticia foi o suficiente para até nossos amigos nos mandarem mensagens perguntando se realmente estavamos brigadas.

Voltamos para NY com os maiores sorrisos presos no rosto, cumprimentamos os fãs e paparazzi que nos esperavam no aeroporto, assim que chegamos em casa nossos amigos já nos esperavam.

–Até que enfim senhoritas! – Mark falou sorrindo de braços abertos-

Lea correu direito para os braços do Jon que a rodou no ar.

–Aii, Jon, espera, to machucada! – ela reclamou descendo do colo dele-

Todo mundo olhou preocupada para ela e eu tentei esconder um sorriso.

–Machucada? Aonde? Como? – ele perguntou preocupado-

–Hum... eu meio que distendi um músculo! – ela falou envergonhada-

Eu gargalhei e todo mundo me olhou

–Que músculo, e como? – Naya perguntou desconfiada ( Naya e Heather chegaram da lua de mel delas um dia antes de nós duas)

–Eu... distendi a coxa...fazendo...é... exercício!- ela falou extremamente vermelha-

Todo mundo riu quando finalmente entenderam.

–Nossa hein Dianna? Foi você ou o Charlie? – Naya perguntou rindo-

–Fui eu na verdade. Mas a culpa não foi minha! – falei sorrindo-

–Ah não? Minha que não foi amor. – Lea falou sorrindo enquanto sentava no sofá junto com todo mundo-

–Quem foi que decidiu fazer amor no banheiro do restaurante com o conso... – ela tapou minha boca completamente envergonhada-

Todo mundo riu da cara dela

–DIANNA! Você não estava realmente pensando em falar isso, estava?

Eu sorri para ela, quando ela finalmente soltou minha boca.

–Nossa hein Lea? Consolo e tudo no banheiro do restaurante? – Jon provocou ela-

–Tá, tá... acabou a graça? – ela falou fingindo estar irritada e indo em direção ao banheiro-

–Ei amor, você não pode me lembrar do nosso sexo selvagem no banheiro e logo depois entrar em um. – falei alto da sala-

Todo mundo a ouviu gargalhar dentro do banheiro

–Se eu não estivesse com dor, e todo mundo não estivesse ai fora, eu juro que te arrastava aqui para dentro. – ela falou lá de dentro-

A gente sorriu de novo, todo mundo ficou na nossa casa até o fim da noite, assistimos filme, comemos pipoca e depois que todo mundo foi embora fomos para cama.

Não conseguia pensar em nada para reclamar.

Na manha seguinte acordamos com diversas cartas por baixo da nossa porta, nosso telefone com várias mensagens de voz.

Sorrimos antes de voltarmos a realidade.

Por fim, Lea tinha recebido um convite para um musical novo da Broadway, e eu para um filme. Tiramos o dia para curtimos uma a outra, respondemos a todos, visitamos nossas famílias, levamos os presentes que trouxemos, antes de voltarmos para nossa casa.

Na semana seguinte Lea começou a ensaiar sua peça, e eu fui gravar meu filme. Nossas vidas correndo cada vez melhor. Me via parar durante o dia, quando a via, e ficar apenas admirando. Sabendo que jamais algo poderia ser melhor do que o que eu estava vivendo. Ou pelo menos eu achava que não.

Lea POV

Passar quinze dias no Caribe casada com a Dianna foi a melhor coisa do mundo, primeiro ela e sua tortura na nossa primeira noite, e depois claro, era o Caribe, nós fizemos praticamente tudo que o hotel disponibilizava, passeamos de barco, lancha, Jet ski, mergulhamos com golfinhos, fizemos mergulhos profundos, e eu até tentei surfar, mesmo tendo sido um completo fracasso.

Nossas noites eram quentes, apaixonadas e intermináveis. Era difícil alguma hora do dia ou da noite onde Dianna me beijava e eu pensava: ok, um beijo é suficiente agora. E foi assim que eu consegui me machucar e viver o momento mais erótico e embaraçoso da minha vida.

_Flashback_

_Eu e Dianna estavamos jantando, depois de uma situação bastante desconfortável com a camareira do hotel, ela decidiu guardar o consolo em uma de suas bolsas, nem perceber era justamente a bolsa que ela havia trazido hoje para o jantar._

_No meio da refeição, ela abriu a bolsa para atender o celular e eu vi seu olho se arregalar e ela abafar uma risada. A olhei confusa._

_–O que foi amor? – perguntei-_

_Ela fez sinal para que eu esperasse enquanto ela atendia o celular, alguns minutos de conversa com quem eu achava que era sua mãe, ela desligou e gargalhou._

_–O que foi? – perguntei de novo curiosa-_

_–Você lembra que a gente resolveu esconder o consolo em uma das minhas bolsas? – ela perguntou-_

_Eu concordei com a cabeça_

_–Bom... pelo visto foi nessa! – ela falou sorrindo e me passando a bolsa-_

_Eu não pude deixar de gargalhar junto com ela_

_O nosso jantar continuou normalmente, Dianna estava sentada na minha frente, eu resolvi provocá-la um pouco, passei minha perna pela sua e ela sorriu, eu subi um pouco mais, ela me olhou._

_–Le, para com isso por favor! – ela falou me olhando-_

_Eu apenas sorri de novo e subi mais o pé até parar no meio de suas coxas_

_–Lee... pelo amor de Deus, a gente está em publico! – ela falou sorrindo-_

_–E? –perguntei, me inclinei na mesa e a beijei, passei minha língua pela sua boca sensualmente e ela suspirou-_

_Voltei ao meu lugar, e coloquei meu pé onde estava antes, a vi fechar os olhos quando meus dedos encontraram sua umidade._

_–Vamos...no banheiro comigo rapidinho amor? – ela me perguntou em um sussurro-_

_Eu sorri para ela_

_–Não esquece sua bolsa. – falei-_

_Ela me olhou sem entender_

_–Porque eu levaria minha bols...ah.. ok! – ela falou sorrindo ao fim da frase-_

_Entramos no banheiro que para nossa sorte estava vazio, eu a empurrei para dentro de uma das cabines e mal fechamos a porta antes de eu atacar sua boca com a minha._

_Sua bolsa caiu ao chão, e suas mãos foram direto ao meu quadril, minhas mãos entraram em sua blusa em direção ao seus seios, a cabine era extremamente apertada, mas eu não conseguia achar uma razão para isso ser um problema._

_No final das contas, usamos o consolo, eu consegui me machucar quando coloquei uma perna na parede a outra na tampa do vaso enquanto Dianna usava nosso novo melhor amigo,passamos uma vergonha enorme ao ouvirmos uma das moças do restaurante bater na porta da cabine dizendo que eles não se importavam em que casais na lua de mel resolvessem usar o banheiro, mas que a gente precisava fazer mais silêncio._

_Fim do flashback_

Voltamos para NY, voltamos para casa, voltamos para a realidade. Nossos amigos nos esperavam em nossa casa, Dianna contou sobre o incidente do banheiro para minha eterna vergonha. Eu recebi uma proposta de peça da Broadway, e Di de um filme, logo de semana seguinte começamos nossos novos trabalhos. Mas sempre fazíamos questão de deixarmos nossas noites livres uma para outra.

EPÍLOGO

Dianna POV

Oito anos, como o tempo passa rápido, eu e Lea estamos apaixonadamente casadas, com uma filha, Nina, que agora tem sete anos. Nina foi concebida por mim, com a doação do Chris, e Lea para minha eterna felicidade está grávida, com doação também do Chris, a gente queria que nossos filhos tivessem ao menos uma ligação de sangue. Jon era padrinho da Nina junto com a Naya, e Heather e Cory serão padrinhos do nosso menino, Alex.

Eu agora estou aqui, deitada na cama escrevendo o mesmo diário em que escrevo desde que me casei com Lea. Não consigo me concentrar muito porque o tempo todo paro para olhar para o lado, onde o amor da minha vida ( ao menos um deles agora) dorme tranquilamente.

Um barulho na cozinha interrompe minha distração me levanto da cama sonolenta em busca da menina arteira que sei que vou encontrar.

–Nina Michele Agron Colfer! O que você pensa que está fazendo?

A menina pula ao ouvir minha voz atrás dela.

–Oi mãe, to fazendo café para você e mamãe. – ela diz com seu sorriso sem dente, me fazendo sorrir ainda mais-

–Você me assustou meu amor, achei que ainda estivesse dormindo, não são nem oito horas da manhã! – eu disse antes de pegar a pequena no colo e sentar na mesa da cozinha-

–Mas mãe... já são nove. A gente não vai ver o papai e os tios hoje? – ela pergunta inocente-

Olho para o meu relógio

–Meu Deus, já são nove horas, a gente marcou com o pessoal as onze. Amorzinho, vai tomar um banho ta? Eu vou lá acordar a mamãe!

Beijei sua cabeça a fazendo sorrir antes de ir para o quarto. Peguei uma xícara de café e fui em direção ao meu próprio quarto, Lea ainda dorme como criança.

–Amor... acorda! – Falo beijando seus cabelos, ela resmunga em resposta- amor, já são nove horas, nossa filha está acordada feito um foguete, tentou fazer café da manha para a gente e eu não sei nem como isso saiu, e nós marcamos de encontrar todo mundo daqui a duas horas.

Lea pulou da cama nervosa

–Ai meu Deus, daqui a duas horas?A Nina não se machucou fazendo café não né? Voce está bem? Eu tenho que me arrumar? Porque a gente marcou as onze? O que eu vou vestir?

Ok, eu perdi metade da loucura da Lea nessa hora.

–Amor! Pelo amor de Deus para com isso um pouco! – falei a segurando pelo pescoço-

–Mas eu.. – a puxei para um beijo ( eu descobri que quando Lea começa a falar mais do que você quer ouvir é só beijá-la, ela perde a linha de raciocínio e eu ainda ganho o melhor beijo do mundo, ah... e para acabar uma discussão é só tirar a roupa, mas essa parte a gente deixa quieto), ela como sempre resistiu alguns míseros segundos antes de abrir a boca e dar passagem para minha língua. Ficamos assim por alguns instantes, línguas tocando línguas, bocas massageando bocas, até o ar ir embora.

–Amor, se você fizer isso de novo eu vou me atrasar ainda mais! – ela disse com nossas testas coladas-

Eu sorri

–Porque? – perguntei me fingindo de inocente-

–Porque eu vou te jogar naquela cama, até você implorar para sair. – ela falou sussurrando no meu ouvido, meu corpo se arrepiou, ( eis uma coisa que eu amo entre eu e Lea, ao todo já estamos há quase 10 anos juntas, e não teve nenhuma vez em que eu a beijasse que não sentisse borboletas no estomago, e nenhuma vez que ela sussurrasse no meu ouvido que eu não sentisse minha perna tremer e a instantânea piscina surgir)

Eu sorri e mordi seu lábio

–Não promete o que você não pode cumprir amor. – falei para ela-

Ela gargalhou antes de ir para o banheiro tomar banho, não fiquei decepcionada, eu sabia que não tínhamos tempo, e que tínhamos um furacãozinho solto pela casa que parece ter um timming perfeito para essas coisas.

Fui para o quarto da Nina enquanto Lea tomava seu banho. Nina saiu do banheiro com a toalha na cintura ao invés de estar cobrindo os seios, sorri, eu sabia que nossa filha tinha um pedaço de Charlie nela. Ela me viu e sorriu.

–O que eu devo usar mãe? Por favor, não fala nenhum daqueles vestidos de florzinha que o papai me deu!

Eu gargalhei

–O que você gostaria de usar? – perguntei-

Ela olhou para o próprio armário por um tempo antes de responder.

–Pode ser uma calça jeans, tênis e blusa? – ela perguntou me olhando-

Eu apenas acenei com a cabeça. Ela era muuuito igual o Charlie.

Nina acabou de se arrumar, e eu fui tomar meu banho, assim que entrei no quarto perdi o ar. Lea estava com um short curto branco, sandália alta, os cabelos soltos com cachos, uma blusa de ombro caído roxa e maquiagem leve. Conclusão: absolutamente linda.

Quando ela me viu ela sorriu

–Tira esse sorriso de Charlie daí amor porque a gente não tem tempo e ele me faz suar. – ela falou me olhando através do espelho-

Eu gargalhei e cheguei atrás dela a abraçando. Minha cabeça repousou em seu ombro e eu vi nossos reflexos no espelho.

–Eu te amo Lea Michele, caso não tenha te dito isso ainda hoje.

Ela sorriu

–Ainda não tinha falado mesmo não. – eu sorri- eu também te amo Dianna Agron. Você, a Nina e o Alex são a minha vida. – ela virou a cabeça e me deu um beijo, dessa vez calmo, apenas para reafirmar as palavras que acabamos de dizer.

–Que nojo! Argh! – nos separamos em um pulo, apenas para vermos Nina parada na porta do nosso quarto com cara de nojo-

Sorrimos

–Sabe... se eu e sua mãe não fizéssemos isso você não estaria aqui! – Lea falou brincando, sentou na cama e Nina pulou no seu colo-

–Nem vem mãe, porque eu sei muito bem que vocês podem fazer o que for mas eu não nasci por causa disso!

Nos duas gargalhamos

–Você está muito espertinha moça! – Lea falou antes de começar a fazer cosquinha nela-

Eu apenas sorri com a cena, duas crianças rolando na cama tentando fazer cosquinha uma na outra, virei as costas e fui tomar o meu banho.

Quando saímos de casa já eram 10:50, e nós marcamos de nos encontrar em um restaurante perto da nossa casa. Assim que chegamos Nina soltou a mão da Lea e correu em direção a Letícia ( uma das filhas da Naya e Heather), nós sorrimos e a seguimos.

–Chegaram na hora que milagre! – Naya brincou-

–Incrivelmente vocês também! – Lea falou sorrindo antes de cumprimentá-las-

–Só tem a gente por enquanto? – perguntei-

–Uhum, e claro nossas pestinhas brincando já!- Heather falou apontando para Nina e Leticia que haviam subido no parquinho do restaurante-

–Se eu falar uma coisa, vocês duas prometem que não gritam? – Lea perguntou para elas, eu sorri-

As duas concordaram com a cabeça

–Eu estou grávida. –Lea falou com os olhos cheios d'água-

Heather e Naya levaram alguns segundos antes de absorverem a informação, até as duas começarem a chorar de felicidade.

–Parabéns! – Heather conseguiu falar entre o choro-

Nós três olhamos para Naya que estava quieta, com as lagrimas descendo.

–Amor, o que houve? – Heather perguntou-

–Eu... eu... não ia falar isso agora... mas você, acabou de falar... então... – as três olhavam para ela, Heather visivelmente preocupada- Eu e Heather tentamos fazer uma inseminação em mim há alguns meses, mas eu perdi –Heather começou a chorar, eu e Lea fizemos o mesmo- e eu sabia o quanto a Hemo queria outro filho... – ela continuou entre soluços-

–Amor... por favor não chora, ta tudo bem... – Heather falou fazendo carinho nas costas da Naya-

–Não... eu... sabia! – ela continuou- E foi por isso que eu fui ver o há dois meses e...

Eu sabia o que ela ia dizer, mas ainda sim fiquei surpresa quando ela disse.

–Deu certo amor, eu to grávida... – ela falou entre as lágrimas-

Heather parecia em choque, suas lagrimas desciam, enquanto eu e Lea comemorávamos, Heather colocou a mão na barriga da Naya

–É... sério isso amor? – ela perguntou-

Naya concordou com a cabeça

Heather a beijou, com todo amor, sem se importar com nada. Eu e Lea sorrimos ao ver a cara de nojo da Leticia do parquinho.

As duas se separara chorando

–Entao temos duas grávidas entre a gente? Isso pede uma comemoração! – Falei sorrindo-

–Voce não está pesando em comemorar sem mim está senhorita Agron? – A voz de Chris surgiu atrás de mim, e eu sorri, ele Jon chegavam de mãos dadas junto com Cory, Kevin, Harry,Jenna e Amber.

–Jamais faria isso minha diva. – falei para ele-

Nós sorrimos, e cumprimentamos todo mundo, Nina veio correndo do parquinho

–PAPAAAAAI!

E se jogou no colo dele, ele sorriu

–Como você está meu anjo? – ele perguntou com ela no colo, Leticia chegou logo depois e foi para o colo da Heather-

–Eu to bem. – ela falou sorrindo, deitando a cabeça no peito dele antes de correr de novo para o parquinho seguida por Leticia, e agora Max, filho do Cory que acabou de chegar.

Não demorou muito até que Amber, Mark e Chord aparececem, estávamos todos na mesa, rindo e brincando como nos velhos tempos.

–Então, o que você estava pensando em comemorar antes que eu chegasse Di? – Chris perguntou atraindo todos os olhares para mim-

–Posso contar? – perguntei para Lea e Naya, as duas concordaram- Bom, eu e Lea estávamos contando que Lea esta grávida! – todo mundo comemorou e nos deu os parabéns- e Naya acabou contando que ela também está!

A mesa explodiu em comemoração. Todos rimos, o almoço correu tranqüilo, nossos filhos se davam muito bem, Nina e Leticia não conseguiam desgrudar uma da outra mesmo tendo se visto apenas duas vezes antes dali. Naya e Heather ainda moravam perto da gente, mas elas passaram um bom tempo viajando, e eu e Lea trabalhando.

Quando o almoço acabou, fomos ao Central Park, nós nos sentamos na grama enquanto as crianças corriam. Mark estava casado com uma namorada do colégio, Cory com uma modelo Alemã, Amber casou com um contador, Chord estava solto, e era um dos solteiros mais cobiçados assim como Harry, Kevin e Jenna estavam casados até hoje, assim como Jon e Chris.

–Sabe de uma coisa? E por favor não me matem por falar isso... mas a Nina tem muito a ver com o Charlie.

Todo mundo menos a Lea riu, Lea pareceu considerar se aquilo poderia ser verdade ou não.

–Amor... você acha? – ela me perguntou insegura-

–Na verdade sim. Amor, hoje quando eu fui no quarto dela, ela me perguntou se tinha que usar um dos vestidos floridos que o Chris deu ou ela podia escolher, eu perguntei o que ela queria usar, e como você pode ver... ela esta de calça jeans, all star e blusa preta amor, até você tem que admitir que isso é BEM Charlie.

Lea ainda não parecia convencida por mais que fosse obvio.

–O Max é apaixonado pela Nina sabia? – Cory falou-

Todo mundo olhou para ele.

–Sério? – perguntei sorrindo, ele concordou com a cabeça-

–Juro, ele vive dizendo como ela é linda, e como ela é engraçada e tudo mais, claro que quando eu pergunto ele nega mas é obvio! – ele falou sorrindo-

–Claro que ela é linda, ela é uma mini-Dianna! – Lea falou antes de me dar um selinho-

–Lea Michele, por favor não desmereça a pequena parcela minha nessa história! – Chris falou se fingindo de irritado fazendo todo mundo rir-

Nina , Leticia e Max voltaram ao nosso encontro e sentaram perto da gente.

–Nina, você por acaso sabe o nome dela? – perguntei brincando-

–Hum... não. – ela respondeu com um sorriso no rosto- Qual seu nome? – ela perguntou para Leticia.

–Leticia e o seu?

–Nina, mas você pode me chamar de Mike se quiser, é mais legal! – ela respondeu sorrindo antes de voltar a brincar com os dois-

Todo mundo ficou quieto, com os olhos arregalados, antes da Naya soltar uma gargalhada fazendo com que a gente olhasse para ela.

–Acho que o Max pode tirar o cavalinho da chuva Cory, pelo visto o Mike ali vai acabar pegando a minha filha. – ela falou-

Eu fiquei vermelha e todo mundo riu.

–Estamos ferradas! - Lea falou depois de um tempo-

–Porque amor, não vai dizer que você vai ter problema com isso né? – perguntei um pouco indignada-

Ela negou com a cabeça

–Claro que não amor, mas já parou para pensar, ela é uma mistura do Charlie com o Chris, já pensou na quantidade de garota que vai aparecer lá em casa chorando por causa dela? – ela falou parecendo realmente preocupada-

A gente gargalhou de novo.

É... pelo visto a vida poderia sim ser perfeita.

Antes eu tinha medo de muita coisa, medo da reação das pessoas, medo dos comentários, agora não. Tem gente que deixa de viver com medo de sofrer apenas para sofrer por não ter vivido ao final.


End file.
